ONCE:the Beast of the Red Castle
by Gmonster
Summary: Red beauty AU: Belle the monster hunter has hired to personally kill the most fearsome of werewolves Big Bad Wolf. But finds the tormented soul of the mysteriously beautiful Ruby, she starts to found herself slowly falling in love with the monster she was meant to kill. Can there love however stand against the evil Gaston and her own secret. (M-rated for Nudity and sexual themes)
1. The Big Bad Wolf

_ONCE..._

 _A brutal winter's night..._

 _"GRANDMOTHER...GRANDMOTHER" a frightful half human voice in panic was yelling as there lungs as the wind howled around the door of the small cabin. Just then the door swing open was the figure in red tripped over the edge of the warm cabin. The blackness of the room filled the hooded figure with fear._

 _"BY THE GODS!, your...your covered in blood!"_

 _The figure answered "I killed them!"_

 _"Who did you kill!?"_

 _The figure was laughing as if the grandmother had told a joke "Men, a whole platoon of small simple men. They provoked me, they angered me into changing in the very thing they were hunting and the worst feeling come over me as take there lives..."_

 _"...AND I ENJOYED IT"_

 _Just as the figure said that, the sudden glow of torches overwhelmed each and every widow of the cabin as well as the number of the angry mob were ramming the doorway._

 _The voice of the Grandmother filled the room, there was no love to it for the kneeling figure before her. "In one twisted way am supposed to feel sorry for you but this is not that time..._

 _...Your careless selfishness just brought out the Beast that always within you..._

 _...And from this moment on, YOU WILL REMAIN A BEAST FOREVER..."_

 _A shaking thumbing hairy clawed hand vainly try the dress of the Grandmother as the figure's frightening voice echoed its scared tone. "Grandmother, please just help me, make them listen!"_

 _"...TO WHAT?, THAT THEY WERE ALWAYS RIGHT TO FEAR AND HATE YOU, THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT..._

 _...FOR I SEE THERE WAS NEVER ANY LOVE IN YOUR HEART TO BEGIN WITH..."_

 _The cabin around them was slowly turning into glass as the Grandmother's voice sounded louder over the now shocked mob._

 _"...LET NO MAN EVER TOUCH YOU, LET NO ANIMAL EVER FOUND PITY FOR YOU UNTIL MY CURSE BE DONE..."_

 _"...UNTIL YOU FOUND A PERSON WHO WILL EMBRACE YOU FOR THE ASPECTS I LOVED ABOUT YOU. THAT ASPECTS YOU'RE LOST AS THEY WERE REPLACED BY THE VAIN HATRED OF EVERYTHING I TAUGHT YOU AND MONSTROUS CORRUPTION OF THE IDEALS, I ALWAYS LOVED ABOUT YOU..._

 _"Grandmother?"_

 _"...YOU AND I ARE NOT RELATED, I HAVE NO GRAND DAUGHTER!, WHO COULD EVER LOVE A BEAST!..."_

* * *

 _ **TOWN OF COCTEAU...Many years later**_

"Whose's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" A man in a knight's uniform asked to the crowd of the local tavern hall as he wander around the room holding a drawing of the creature.

"THE most fearsome of the Werewolves, the creature who served with the Evil Queen herself in her war against our brave Snow White. This monster has wandered into towns to take fresh maidens to eat and kill even the bravest of men!."

"What is your point then, good sir knight?" a village man questioned

"Snow White is offering a thousand pound reward for killing of the Big Bad Wolf. I just found it interesting that the town of Cocteau lies alongside the most recent sightings of this infamous monster"

"Our little town wouldn't dare be a safe haven for werewolves!"

"The Big Bad Wolf is no common werewolf, there are rumors that even the most fearsome of packs run whenever he is near. If they fear him then so do we."

The knight was smiling but to only one observed towns person noticed that it read as false.

He was simply a young man serving his duty to the legendary queen Snow White, for no one among the Enchanted Forest dare question her regain except the Evil Queen,and she had been uncharacteristically silent in those past weeks.

"Answer me this, good towns people, who among you is brave enough to face the horror that is the Big Bad Wolf?" the knight shouted

"...I WILL KILL THE BIG BAD WOLF!" A sharp female voice rang out over the crowd. Her accent was most unusual among the towns people as the knight to face who it was coming from.

The crowd parted as the knight walked toward the back of the tavern to see the stunning figure before him. A raven black haired woman with piercing blue eyes and red lips, she only seemed a bit shorter compared to the tall knight. She wear a white dress under a blue overcoat, her hair tie was also the same bright color of blue. He noticed that the only thing clashing with the blue and white was some long red leather gloves that covered both her hands.

"And what name goes with the bravery?" the knight questioned

"Belle"

That name sounded familiar as the knight suddenly realized something

"Belle as in the very same young girl who KILLED THE DARK ONE HIMSELF!?"

Belle seemed very amused by the knight's shocked realization as she smiled widely "Yes the very same, i have also taken on a number of other creatures. This werewolf will be no different...

...Now as for money after this job, Snow White said a thousand pounds right?"

"Of course"

"Let us say we up it to about a fairly reasonable 22 thousand pounds"

"THAT'S INSANE!"

"That's business, more importantly monster hunting business, one that pride myself on...well that and Sir Gaston whose the bravest of any monster hunter. So about 22 then?"

The knight was now both equally charmed by Belle and also equally annoyed by her as well. But if this was get the job faster then he had little choice in the matter.

"Already 22 thousand then on completion of the job by no less then a week from today!"

The knight handed now the small bag of gold as well the rough drawing to the now very happy young woman

"So nice serving the Queen, sir knight"

"Please the honor is all mine to stayer of the foul Rumple, may he rot!" the knight said as he left the tavern

* * *

"You should have said "no"

a woman yelled across the room to Belle, as it had been several hours later in the tavern since the knight left.

Belle know the woman well as she come near her, the tall thin form with a more piercing yellow colored eyes, a rather massive bosom and long legs. Her outfit was a pure red corset over a green dress. Her voice was pure and sensual but now sounded angry or deeply annoyed at Belle

"Perdita, please, am sorry that my job seems upsetting to you for some reason"

"22 thousand pounds for killing the Big Bad Wolf?. Belle are you insane?"

"No i mean what i said by hunting down this brutal monster." Belle had always taken this job seriously but it seemed Perdita don't like that answer.

"Belle, there's a pretty good reason as why the other monster hunters haven't kill him yet. The Big Bad Wolf is something that is smart and it will be the one that hunts you. It already killed before with it's first murder being the Queen of the Red Forest. Do really dare face that Belle? "

Belle laughed "Your talking as if you feel sorry for it, Perdita?"

Perdita nodded her head "Yes, Belle maybe because not all of the world's monsters are the Dark One" she walked out bitter as Belle drink her beer.

Just then a big manly shadow appeared over her table "Hello Belle"

* * *

"Sir Gaston, i was hoping you arrived" Belle said happily as she hugged the huge red coated and fabulously handsome monster hunter

"Oh as my soon to be future wife and follow hunter, i was always hoping we would move away from this town and settle down in..."

"My mother still says NO, Gaston!" Belle said sharply

"But what of her identical twin sisters, the smart Susan and the equally beautiful Paige ?"

"They equally said NO as well, they just don't trust you that way i do. That's what happens when you're born into being the third in line of identical triplets!" she actually sounded greatly disappointed.

Her mother was keeping her from marrying what she felt was the right man

"You're family is nothing more then inventors all but you, my dear"

"And for that am glad but my mother and sisters are always talking about the next big thing and they all feeling it's this newest project. Which ironically they are keeping from me. You can rant all you want about our forth coming marriage, it's bloody nothing compared to do what my mother has in store"

"Belle i hope your not having dangerous second thoughts about me?"

"Believe me...you're face is what kept me sane after i killed Rumple. Otherwise i would be lost and alone in that moment afterwards..."

"Belle, you had no choice, it was ether you or him and you choose wisely. Am still keeping you sane"

Gaston watched as Belle slowly walked away from him, he noticed tears in her eyes as anger grow in her voice toward

"...NO Gaston, whats keeping me sane is the fact that which and EVERY time i'll kill at least one of those things,

am getting one more inch of my humanity back,something they clearly lacked.

This...this BEAST..this Big Bad Wolf that EVERYONE in the land fears is going to be NO FUCKING DIFFERENT!"

She now run out of the tavern as Gaston just smiled "She wants me"

* * *

Belle had to dry her tears as she near the large house just outside of town. She needed to be stronger then this if she was to hunt down the Big Bad Wolf, the greatest and dangerous of all foes within her reach. She felt that Snow White must have really wanted to kill that werewolf, and whatever this creature did to her must have been quite horrible. The Snow's war felt like it happened ages ago and still the Evil Queen lived somehow and now there was a unnerving period of peace between them. The town of Cocteau was far away from such things but not Belle.

The thrill of hunting any number of monsters within such marvelous places such as the mermaid Old City of Atlantis under the sea to the sand dune streets of Agrabah.

Belle had seen the world and then some and in which and everyone of them had there fair shire of problems. She would live the rest of her life fighting them, money was but one among many rewards including the utterly handsome Sir Gaston who she felt only saw her as the grand "hero" of fame and fortune. She know that was a unworthy title, but there was no other way to met the vast network of other monster hunters that travel the world just as well as she had. Gaston had made his fame through his countless hunts in such places as OZ and Wonderland.

He had even met Dorothy and Alice, serving even as best man for there joyous wedding.

She would never get to places like that in this small part of the world, mainly because she take this "job" seriously compared to Gaston who treated everything as a game. These creatures were not just mare animals they destroy lives as she personally felt. And the Big Bad Wolf was just one of them, once he was gone she thought this world would a bit more safer.

As neared the house, she saw a very familiar sight greeted her

It was her sister Paige's white horse Philippe who looked quite tried and scared drinking water near the back of the house. Belle suddenly run toward him as the clouds over head darkend as loud thunder and lighting clashed. Panicking as she talked to the horse

"Where's mother and my sisters?, please take me to them!" she yelled as the rain poured down around them

* * *

Philippe's hooves run fast over the increasing muddy road as Belle had held herself as the heavy rain poured ever quickly.

The horse seemed to somehow know where it was going as Belle saw through a huge mountain made of solid ice raising before her, she don't see any opening at all to it. And somehow both of them were heading right toward as Belle closed her eyes feeling they were both to ram into. She opened them again as the rain suddenly seemed to have stopped.

For on the other side of this mountain was a entirely different landscape, it had suddenly turned into a peaceful night even though she know it was a morning rain, they had just witnessed. The trees were twisted into weird shapes around her.

A full moon and starlight sky filled the landscape, beautiful yet unsettling to Belle and she fought monsters for a living.

Looking forward she saw some sort of town from far away and it looked even bigger then Cocteau.

Then she entered a magnificent garden surrounded by a hedge statues which mainly by the look of them..wolves!. A huge foundation also in the shape of a wolf was in the very center of the entry garden, gigantic and bright red in color.

She saw beyond the garden was the grandest castle in existence.

Colored in dark red, parts of the castle seemed to be ruin while others looked incredibly new. Some windows were broken by the looks of it and she even noticed doorways in least two of the seemingly endless castle.

As she get off Philippe, she then noticed the gigantic overhead door. Above it was the head of not a wolf but strange twisted creature with horns. Such weird and terrifying details were all through out this place where ever the hell this place was?. What in the world was her mother and sisters doing here? and who could have been the owner to such a dark and spooky castle?

* * *

As near the doorway, she had heard some loud crying coming from nearby. She run into one of the hedges to see a cage in the middle of it...

"MAMA...

SUSAN...

...PAIGE" she shouted in surprise as run toward them.

Hugging each of them in tears

"Who the hell did this to you?" Belle barely calming voice asked as Paige answered

"A monster!, it overwhelmed us once we all picked from this glass tree of strange roses and left us in this cage. By the gods am soooo scared right now..."

"So am i sister" Susan answered but Belle wasn't listening as she draw out her pistol and cocked it slowly.

* * *

Since she entered here, she felt like she was being watched. The figure moved with her every step of the way. It was fast and in her mind don't move on four legs.

The figure seemingly was watching her at every possible way and now within the garden hedge it will strike.

Quickly turning Belle aimed her pistol at the darkened top of the hedge.

 **"Fire that gun and they will never go free!"** A deep growling voice commanded, to Belle's ears it almost sounded...feminine?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO EVEN IMPRISON THEM LIKE THIS?" Belle shouted in utter anger

 **" They come here for asking for food and shelter from the storm, then a moment later I found them stealing my roses. For all i know YOU are just part of a group of thieves"** The deep voice reasoned but still Belle wasn't buying it

"MY MOTHER AND SISTERS ARE NOT THIEVES AND YOU HAVE BETTER COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS RIGHT NOW,

AND TELL ME TO MY FACE AS WHY I SHOULDN'T JUST KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

The next few minutes there was silence and then a loud burst of laughter from the figure. " **I'll come out but only it's because i found you amusing"**

* * *

The figure just down from the hedge tops perfectly landing near the cage. Belle back away as the figure neared her

The figure stood over a foot taller then Belle, it had a striking black furred coat. Massive long legs and arms that both ended in sharpen yellow claws. The face was that of a blackened wolf with piercing yellow eyes that were less animal and more human. "A werewolf ahah ...of course it's a fucking werewolf holding my family prisoner"

She turned to see all of her family within the cage nodding no "It's not just a "werewolf" Belle!", her mother yelled

Suddenly the creature grabbed Belle's pistol and with one hand crashed it, then it lower it's head toward Belle...

 **"AM THE BIG BAD WOLF"**

* * *

This was unexpected , Belle couldn't do anything without endangering her family in front of the most feared of all of the werewolves.

Sounding truly desperate she needed to save to her family from it and she closed her eyes as she talked again to Big Bad.

"What will take to let them go?" tears were forming in her eyes as the creature turned away.

 **"An exchange, one prisoner for three"** Big Bad said as Belle looked at her family within the cage, there was little to decided for her

"I'll do it, take me and they go free..."

" **Brave but stupid, still i see no harm in it"** Big Bad seemed surprised by this as it talked

Susan cried out "NO BELLE, THINK OF WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

"Yes this "thing" is a monster!" Paige said shaking uncontrollably and not just from the cold

"Belle there has to be another way, i'll lived my life..."

She looking down to the ground as she speak again " No mother,I'll make my own fate"

Big Bad with it's sharpened claws cut the lock to the gate of the cage, it watch sadly as the three family members gathered around Belle. It almost seemed...envious of Belle's happiness of her family.

As Belle hugged her mother, she whispered into her ear "I been hired to kill the Big Bad Wolf, in the next few days, when he changes into a man..."

 **"Whoever said I WAS a man?"** Big Bad laughed

Suddenly behind them, Big Bad pulled out a striking bright red hood that seemingly had been inside the cage.

Wrapping it around it's furry back, Belle and her family watched as the hood give off a bright light.

And where there had been a towering wolf had now appeared in it's place a tall beautiful black haired woman. Belle couldn't help being stunned by the change before her very eyes, no werewolf in the entire world had this type of power if any. The woman's hood was long and flowing almost magical around her, and yet the striking yellow eyes of a animal remained along with the human hands still having claws.

Her beauty seemingly surpassed that of Belle, with red crimson lips, her skin still smooth even if she still run through dry dirt. The wild black hair still had fragments of fallen leaves. She was taller then all of the sisters, yet

The black haired woman was nude except for the hood as the change was completed as she walked toward the mother.

And with a wave of her hand, two white horses appeared in front of the garden as the human Big Bad speak with the same type deep growl to the voice

 **"There collective names are Magnificent, they will take you back to the town...**

 **BUT tell no one of what you seen here of ether this castle or the existence of the glass roses"**

"WHY!?" Belle's sisters both said angrily toward the creature

 **"Because you're lives would be endangered otherwise and not just from me!"**

* * *

As Belle's mother get on the first horse shouted madly toward Big Bad, "WHEN WILL MY DAUGHTER BE SET FREE MONSTER?"

The red hooded young woman simply walked toward her **"It's forever"** she looked shocked by that statement.

Just as Big Bad whistled at both horses, and the next thing Belle saw was the horses running toward a swelling mist. With a blink of a eye the mist disappeared just as quickly and leaving now just Belle and her captive. Her fists tighten as she walked the hedge cage but was soon blocked by the black haired woman.

 **"No!, this cage is not where you be staying"**

Belle looked confused as the tall woman lead her away from the hedge and back to the front door. The woman single handily pushed the heavy front door of the castle, Belle followed her inside.

* * *

Belle looked to see a rather bizarre entry hall of the castle. One part of the hall had the look of a rustic log cabin, a huge fireplace was in the center of it complete with two deer heads mounted on ether side of it. Nearest to the fireplace was a large leather green chair, underneath it was a bearskin rug.

The middle of the large hall had been a spinal wide twisting staircase, and the another side to it was what look like a wide opened ball room.

Belle could already hear some sort of party going on, there were another people here with this woman?

"Are there another prisoner here?" Belle questioned as the tall woman turned quickly toward her

" **Not prisoners..servants but don't bother interacting with them. They are but shadows of there former selves..."**

Just then the ball room door opened suddenly to hear what sounded like two playful children. Belle was looking wildly when she saw in the candlelight of the staircase, shadows of a little pony tailed girl who was laughing who was about 7 years old and her companion a more older 9 year boy in a top hat. "Ghosts?" Belle shocking said which to seemed to make the black haired woman laugh at her

 **" AHAHAH,no there very much alive my dear!, they can see and hear you but they can't talk. I will obey your every desire as they have with me"** The black haired woman intoned to her. Belle don't quite understand her or why she was suddenly so treating to her.

The woman now lead her up the twisting stairs to a second floor landing. Belle saw in the center of it, a large panting of what seemed to be a queen sitting on her throne. Claw marks were seen across every inch of it and the one thing missing from it was the face. That part had been torn completely from it, Belle had to stop once again to question her directly "Whose this?"

 **"Just a picture of a foolish,vain girl"** The black haired woman now said very bitterly **"she sealed her own fate"**

"In words...YOU killed her!"

 **"You're already judging ME?, listen well my dear that bitch was no saint. I was doing her a honor..."**

"Monsters like you shouldn't be judge and jury"

 **"That's where you're wrong, there ARE NO OTHER MONSTERS like me!.**

 **It is YOU'RE decision that here in the first place not mine, i rather not regret that like am now "**

Belle tried to calm herself by refusing to talking to this..."woman" the rest of the night. As they finally entered into what would be Belle's room within the bizarre castle.

* * *

The "guest" room if one were to call it that seemed really be a trophy room filled with more animal heads. Along with mounds of guns and swords, any other woman wouldn't stand for it but not Belle. Somehow the Big Bad Wolf know unknowingly how to suit her tastes.

The bed was made of smooth sheets and topped with animal furs

Another large panting hung over a smaller fireplace, this time it was a woman in a hunter's uniform standing triumphantly over a dead ogre.

This time this panting was not damaged as it showed entirely different woman from the one in the middle of stairs.

The huntress was a beautiful red head, seemingly smiling over her prize. She wear a eye patch over the right eye much like a pirate, she usually saw at the tavern. She also seemed much more buster and curvier then even the black haired woman. Over her shoulder was a rapid action cross bow, the type similarly used in some kingdoms since the end of the war.

Belle looked up to see a name engraved at the bottom of the panting

 _Gran_

"Should i think you're being kind to me now and not still try to hate you?" Belle said sharply

 **"If want to sleep inside a wet smelly cage...then be my guest"** Big Bad said equally sharply to her

"Don't you dare think that am taking this as lightly as you are...

...You're just a foul evil thing now taking on the disguise of a helpless beautiful naked woman, so you could lure them and then kill them like me!"

Big Bad walked seductively toward Belle, a big smile across her face. She run her claws along the red outfit Belle wear, her eyes were closed. Her lips were nearly close to Belle's lips. So many dirty thoughts were running through Belle's mind. Even thought men wanted court Belle because of her beauty, she always secretly prefer women and wanting them to court her. It was hard not look at the naked mermaid race of Atlantis and the fair maidens who surround Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. And not think they would somehow tame Belle's secret desires.

Yet here she was with a entirely naked woman throwing herself at her and not think those dirty thoughts were coming back.

She wanted to stop herself and that was a weak effort and as she was about to kiss her...

 **" _You're NOT worth it,_ my dear!...**

 **Besides you're right to thank of me as a MONSTER and not a helpless naked woman. Even in this "form" i am still nothing more then a BEAST!"**

"Am not afraid of you" Belle proudly said as Big Bad pushed away from her and slowly walked out

She turned towards Belle again, her hood swaying around the room cutting off all the light including the fireplace. She growled her words with a dead look in her eyes...

" **You should be!"**

* * *

 _Writer's note: This my fairly interesting M-rated take on the femslash RED BEAUTY with a complete reworking of Beauty and the Beast._

 _Except with the added fact that at first Belle and Ruby HATE each other and there good enough reasons for it. Here also is the fact that i am made Ruby's wolf form less like a real looking wolf(as is the standard whenever it's shown) but more classic werewolf design but only once the magical red hood is off._

 _Also the fact that Red is showing herself as nude is in fact a interesting little detail of at least one of the earlier versions of the fairy tale of LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD. And later on the detail of her throwing her own clothes into fireplaces. I thought it would be showing how much of a actual "Beast" this Ruby is._

 _This AU version here actually give in more to her animal side then a human's along with her own curse and therefore clothes except for the hood are useless for her now._

 _Belle on the hand well i made her start that career in monster hunting by being the one to kill Rumple(sorry about that but don't feel like writing him). And the show ISN'T making it any easier through each season of just uncomfortably abusive "Rumbelle" has gotten._

 _Ruby is NOT forcing Belle into becoming her maid here ether_

 _Belle also wanting to be a entirely rough and ready monster hunter seemed like a interesting idea to me. Along with the fact that her mother and sisters were ones being the thieves of the Beast's beloved roses. So more of the fairy tale in here although under different circumstances. Also this version is so totally into Gaston here_

 _I put in a mixture of the DISNEY movie(although Ruby's servants are shadowy figures and not objects here)and some of Jean Cocteau's version mainly in the weird other worldly images that the Red Castle presents mostly._

 _And yes there are still cues from the show here(although i felt like am one of the few who doesn't feel completely liking Regina in a lot of ways)but i don't feel like using the show's excuse of "magic always has a price" and dealing more with the emotion of Ruby/Big Bad's tortured mind. It was "magic" that made her cursed but it was a curse that already brought out what already there inside her._

 _Magic don't create the Big Bad Wolf which i guess is a interesting take on how to look at a curse. Plus the fact that Belle is still here to do a job which is to KILL Big Bad and not fall in love with her(that may change in upcoming chapters)_

 _I hope you enjoy this and make sure to review and have suggestions_

 ** _Next chapter: the Curse of the Rose_**


	2. Curse of the Rose

The black haired woman entered into her own room, the largest within the castle.

It seemed to have been a throne room but was now full of damaged and broken chairs,mirrors and tons of completely useless items including various beauty products . And at the other way of the room a huge pile of treasure

All of them belong to a time that Big Bad once thought these items made her the most happy. But now she could never be happy, she usually spent her time in this room just brooding, sitting in the middle of the room.

Thinking endlessly about what type of mess her life had actually become and the fact that she would never get the chance to clear it up. She personally told the servants to never even clean up this room simply because it held the most memories for her.

It had become bitterly cold as well but she don't mind even if she was naked.

Her magical hood had always kept her warm.

She had given into her animal side a long time as the Big Bad Wolf and things like "clothes" was one of the first things she had felt like getting rid of. There were useless and once again a part of her life that would now rather forget.

Thousands upon thousands of dresses and suits each belong personally to her would be thrown in the nearest fireplace. She no longer cared for them

The hood though was only worthy piece of clothing to Big Bad, it was a truly magical item that always suited her needs.

Even though she was cursed to be a beast for both forms it had always there for her and if she lost it then she would remain walking around a giant black wolf for the rest of her lonely days.

The hood kept her at least on the surface as looking human and the curse never made it easier as she was the same no matter what.

No one wanted to see the woman beneath the terrifying giant creature that would take away young maidens in the middle of the night.

And usually they come back unharmed, some parts of a noble upbringing were still there with her. Ever since leaving or better yet escaping from the severance of the Evil Queen and her terrible army. And even she only felt to kill when need

This..."Belle" had already made her judgement against Big Bad and it was the fact that she was a cruel jailer.

What did she want her do...beg like some peasant!.

And yet she was beautiful in such a way that made herself feel even more ugly then even before, and the way she was around this woman was insane.

Even if she had one night with her then she would try to see past the monster.

Her old self would be wanting to "impress" this woman with gifts or showing herself off in the talents she had.

But that was useless since another part of her DON'T trust this woman one bit. Her beauty was a disguise to something else...something darker.

It had only been a few days and then she would leave and Big Bad would go back to way it was before. Back to the misery that was her life

Getting off the floor, Big Bad walked slowly toward the pile of treasure. All the thoughts in her head was of "Belle" as well as another young woman but that one had gotten away. She don't to even dwell on that woman or the fact that they shred a "friendship" and it just became to heart breaking to even think about. Besides for all she know that woman had forgotten her.

Now in a rather angry mood she grabbed the nearest thing off of the pile.

What Big Bad grabbed surprised her.

It was a crown with a name engraved in bold jewel crusted letters and it felt like a name Big Bad had rather wanted to forget...

 _RUBY_

* * *

Belle was standing alone in a darkened room suddenly

She found herself dressed in a rather elegant yellow ball gown, she looked at her hands to see she had wearing long white gloves.

Most surprising of all was that her face was covered in a sapphire crusted mask. Suddenly all lights lid from all across the room

 _I GIVE YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR GRAND HOSTESS FOR THIS EVENING..._

 _THE QUEEN OF RED FOREST_

The masked Belle suddenly turned at the name!, the first victim of the Big Bad Wolf here?...although she didn't really know where here was.

Coming down the large stone staircase was a tall woman in a blue colored man's uniform, her hair was tied into a bun but she noticed the color of it was all pure red. It seemed like it was not naturally the woman's hair's color. Like herself she too had been wearing a mask, this one had all sorts of jewels in it.

The Queen was walking directly toward Belle as music begin to play around them

Grabbing her arms, the Queen begin to her dance with Belle. She don't understand what was going on but she was...enjoying it.

"Why do you want to kill the Big Bad Wolf?" The Queen was direct and serious in her tone to Belle

"She's simply a monster, i know for a fact that she was the one who murdered you!" Belle answered

"You think that AM dead?, AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Belle wasn't getting it

"Why the hell are laughing?, you must be the one that Snow White wants to avenge with her bounty!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" The Queen said in outburst, Belle seemed rather surprised by the way this dead woman was acting

The crowd around them seemed to entirely ignoring there conversion as the dancing want on

"She betrayed the trust that had with her. I was once her world and she THROW THAT right in my face.

You have only ONE view of the world don't you?" She raised one of Belle's arms to her own forehead

"...Let me guess, you want to marry someone, possibly he's the most handsome thing in the entire world right?"

"Right?" Since when this turn into a conversion about Belle's own lovelife with Gaston and how the hell did this Queen know?

"Well guess what...he's a total fucking MORON! and do you know why..."

It don't seemed to be much of a question to Belle "...why" her voice sounded smell somehow so as not to set The Queen off even further

"TRUE LOVE DOESN'T EXIST!, it never has and it never will.

Snow White was mine and she could never be bothered by that and AM the one that been paying for it.

Because in the end as I have learned, you're love will beg you not to turn into crap and I HATE CRAP!"

This Queen was ether humoring Belle in some weird twist way or she was completely honest in her talk of true love!? for which Belle was still weird out by.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a tall thin man holding a candlestick appeared behind the couple

"Queen Lucas, it is time for the main event" he said in deep accent,

Belle finally had a name to the rather punchable face of this so called "Queen"

"Thank you Lumiere" Ruby said as she take off once again toward the center of the large room

Belle noticed two other figures standing in the middle of the room. Both look like equally young woman and like Ruby taller in height.

As usual with this party they both masked. Although Belle couldn't make them out clearly enough

The music stopped as Ruby started her speech

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my dearest friends, we all know that this kingdom has suffered much due in part to a plague upon us all...

THAT plague being the Werewolves and what menace they all represent within our peaceful kingdom.

And so working with the help of Merlin, he has finally found a permanent and peaceful way to get rid of them"

At the snap of her fingers, one of the masked woman as if on cue had suddenly changed in a gigantic monstrous werewolf.

Belle panic as to found a way to stop it but she can't see any silver of any kind around the huge room. As the guests back away from the creature which strangely enough wasn't attacking anyone.

Ruby was calmly walking toward the Werewolf, it had a unusual color to as it was bright yellow fur and black spots all over.

Belle noticed the two of them seemed to know...each other? and then she stopped in her tracks with what she saw.

From out of Ruby's coat come a shining unusual object, it looked like something crafted from glass...

...A rose and yet it looked like she was also something made of water, since it seemed to be pulsing in her hand. Ruby was speaking calmly to the creature

"Don't worry dear sister, it wouldn't hurt you"

Just as she pricked the wolf's hand with the glass rose, suddenly a change come over the creature as it transformed back into the blonde woman from before. The masked guests around the two gasped in utter amazement. The shaking woman briefly looked up to see that the full moon was still out through one of the room's windows

Naked she picked up her own mask and still shaking from what happened talked directly to Queen Ruby

"Did i...hurt anyone?" Belle noticed the woman's voice sounded oddly...familiar

Ruby begin to laugh toward the woman and yet her voice was serious "NO, dear sister you will NEVER hurt anyone any more as long as we have this"

Showing the rose toward the sister as both of them begin to laugh

"How is this possible?" asked one of the guests as Ruby whistled loudly

Then the doors to another room opened and with all the help of the servants, were wheeling in a gigantic looking tree made it seemed of pure glass

"Ladies and Gentlemen...

I give you the most amazing thing in the entire world a tree of special type of roses that only grow in ONE area of the world...

A tree that me and Merlin found quite by accident and one that will NOW get rid of people becoming the menace..."

Again holding up the rose to her amazed guests, she want on

"THESE ROSES ARE THE CURE TO THE FINALLY END THE CURSE OF THE WEREWOLVES FOREVER!"

Everyone was clapping around her including Belle, somehow the Queen of the Red Forest had found a peaceful way to take out monsters?

How had she nor the other monster hunters ever heard such of thing?

A thousand different questions were going Belle's head as what she just witnessed. Then stopped clapping as she saw Ruby's eyes underneath the mask...

They turned into the eyes of a wolf

* * *

"RUBY!" Belle cried out suddenly awakening on the bed

She was shaking all over, surely it was just a dream or insane nightmare. And yet here she was and the fact that the strange glass roses which in fact was this totally amazing werewolf cure may have been the ones that her own family was accused of stealing from the Big Bad Wolf?.

Yet why would she keep something that would other wise permanently end her curse?

Why had only she alone had remained as a wolf in both forms then?

Belle don't quite understand the dream or why the first victim as laughing her off as she was a bad joke?

And most of amazing of all the fact that somewhere out there was a SISTER to the Queen of the Red Forest and she was a WEREWOLF!.

Or the insane meaning behind the Queen's falling out with the great hero Snow White!?

It don't seemed to be like the rumors around what had happened between The Evil Queen and Snow White though. It was more born out of the "pain" that this Ruby felt like she was incredibly in love with her and that love was never returned.

Although Belle did hear whispers through out the land of Snow White deeply searching for someone with simple name of "Charming"?

But can't be that same female brute she saw within her dream...could it?

Belle did agree on one point that Ruby made within the dream and that was the fact that "True Love" was indeed shit. It was a worthless out dated concept by the reign of the insane Evil Queen and the fact that everyone of the greatest heroes in the land want to war with her.

She had already found it with Gaston and yet Ruby's rant against it was beginning to enter into Belle's mind. How the hell would two strongest bravest monster hunters in all the land ever live together under one roof and NOT kill each other?

Why the hell was she now questioning the idea that maybe Gaston WASN'T all he was cut out to be?

Why did she hate the fact that family would saying "I told so" about Gaston because of some mad woman?

The same mad woman who don't believe she was ever killed by the greatest of all werewolves?

* * *

 **"Thank you Lumiere"** Calmly the Big Bad Wolf said at breakfast to the surprised look on Belle's face

She was very curious by Belle's look and begin to question as to why

 **"Food not to your liking?"**

Suddenly snapping out of it, Belle quickly answered "Ummm no it's not that, it's just...i HEARD that name before"

 **"My servants have common enough names through the land...**

 **Believe me when i tell you Lumiere puts on the best shows and yet he's too over the top for some people's liking"**

She found it really odd that the Wolf was trying to lighten her mood in some dumb utter clumsy fashion such as insulting one of her servants?

Then again WHY THE HELL were those servants, shadows or otherwise NOT raising in revolt against the very woman who killed there Queen?

She may not have been up to the same level of Regina but it was pretty amazing to Belle that they would stick around with the Big Bad Wolf, a even bigger meaner female brute then there own queen. The same one who had found a small little detail like...

CURING WEREWOLVES!

" **Really Belle is something bothering you?"** she did sound worried about Belle

"...Whose Ruby?"

Big Bad slummed her raw piece of deer leg on to the dinner table hard.

The red hood flowing over her angry naked form as she walked toward Belle's side

She could easily tell she had done something amazingly awful to her host given the fact that tears were coming down the woman's face

 **"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME? "** she shouted in total anger at her and Belle had to think of something quick...

"...Argabah years ago, she was the Queen of the Red Forest, a mighty empire..."

 **"It's a empire that deserved to DIE! and HER along with it"** she snapped back

"There was a rumor within the city that they had found the cure for you're kind...

...A tree with a amazing and wonderful power" Belle couldn't believe she was smiling at all and yet it was further upsetting the Big Bad Wolf

" **You forget dangerous and stupid, ahah for years i hated the very mention of her name.**

 **SHE was playing with that tree as if it were a toy,**

 **SHE taxed her people to point WHERE NONE OF THEM wanted to stay in the Red Forest ever again,**

 **SHE was a dumb bitch who let her armies rot and**

 **then they do went willingly over to the Evil Queen and never returned,**

 **It was always HER that kept making mistakes and she NEVER said anything to make up for it..."**

"You're making her out to be much worse then Regina!" Belle wasn't understand any of this

 **"SHE'S A FUCKING TYRANT!,**

 **That's who this "Ruby" was and SHE was a vain woman who GET WHAT SHE DESERVED!"**

Belle had to ask "What of her family?, there were rumors about her sister being a ...Werewolf"

Mixing in with her crying was a bitter laughter to the wolf's voice as she said to again

 **"AHAHAHA, that's best part of all, Ruby's sister forgives me and...**

 **...and i can't bring myself to even forgive what the hell i DONE**

 **...Or looking into someone like YOU who makes me wish bringing back some old feelings i wanted to stay buried FOREVER..."**

Belle hadn't ever known of a werewolf actually feeling so guilty for a murder unless...

" **LEAVE ME"**

Belle don't understand at first until the woman before begin to violently break things on the dinner table "You're throwing me out?"

 **"DON'T DARE YOU RETURN HERE...**

 **I SAID LEAVE ME"**

* * *

Belle quickly run out of the castle as fast her legs could carry her.

All her questions only brought rage to the Beastly young woman who been her hostess. In so many ways she had can't understand...

The Big Bad Wolf was indeed Queen Ruby Lucas of the Red Forest herself, she had somehow made the entire kingdom to believe she had dead at the hands of a brutal monster...herself!.

When the reality was so much more crazy since it seems since that faithful night of the ball.

She had cause her kingdom to lose more and more trust with there own ruler. It was that kind insane amount of self loathing, that ANY identity would been better then the one, people would generally enjoy hating.

The Big Bad Wolf persona was the one thing she was comfortable with and NOT the self made "tyrant". Belle couldn't believe what kind of hell it must have been for her and yet SHE was the one that Snow White wanted to put a bounty on of a thousand pounds for.

Would this have been Belle if she hadn't choose the life of a monster hunter?

Her starting hate a former life she had made and cursing it as a separate person, it yet what started that was a very noble cause.

At first but now it seemed it was more like a curse then a cure and one that don't help the one werewolf who found it. Along with the help of the famed Merlin the magician of Camelot. Last she heard he was seen in the Land of the Raising Sun, home to the great Jade Empress.

He couldn't help the Big Bad Wolf and it seemed for good reason given that outburst back there

Just now she wanted anything to happen to her like something to get her mind off that right now like say the Evil Queen's army capturing her,

Although Regina was said to think of the monster hunters as "little people" and just generally ignored them as one of "Snow White's pets"

Or Captain Hook's gang coming to take her to Neverland

Or heading right to Camelot to talk to Merlin

Or just a...

"SWAMP TROLL!"

* * *

Swamp Trolls were the most terrible in all of the lands since the infamous use of them in the war.

They looked like fetal monstrous things kind like wolves except much bigger

They were as ugly and foul smelling as ever but they were known for being lethal in terms of speed, there bite was rather deadly to any other creature. Just not to humans though.

Maleficent was said to be rather fond of using them against Princess Aurora's kingdom.

Belle was smiling at least she would be distracted at the very least.

She loved fighting those things and...

Her weapons were back at her own house in Cocteau...

" ummmm oh shit" she suddenly realized

As one of its claws nearly missed her head as tried to dodge each of it deadly attacks, she was quick on her feet. Suddenly she saw a sharpened wooden stick near the wide river area of the far forest. She grabbed at the stick and begin to handled it as she would a sword

Growling at her Belle know she had to get the troll to expose it's chest and stab it in the heart...

Easier said then done when chew the tip off and with one claw grabbed hold of her neck "Oh your a smart one"

As it was about to bite into her, it suddenly growled in pain as Belle noticed a black shape from behind.

* * *

The Big Bad Wolf's claws were inside the back and riding it as the creature fought get her off.

It throw Belle into the river as the Swamp Troll focused on the threat. Swimming upward she surface to see the battle wasn't going well

Just as Belle had gotten out, the Big Bad as throw into the same river. Landing next to her, she still sounded mad

 **"You run right into a Swamp Troll!?"**

"Aren't Werewolves and Swamp Trolls deadly enemies?" Belle yelled back just as the Troll launched itself at both of them.

Falling into the brook again, she saw something shining in the water, a silver knife.

Smiling widely she turned to see the wolf growling at the troll in early morning light. It run its claws right into the troll's chest but at the same time the troll bite right into her shoulder.

"NO!" she yelled again as she begin to stab randomly into the troll's back as the battle raged on...

She don't care for her own safety, she wanted Ruby to live

Finally she saw her moment as Ruby punched the troll hard enough to land on it's back and with knife in hand, jumped into the center of the huge creature...

Stabbing it right into the heart as it fell down dead.

Completely covered in the green blood of the creature, Belle begin to laugh and then turned to see the wolf yelling in pain

Running toward Ruby, she saw her on the ground trying vainly to get to her hood which had fallen into the side of the river.

Quickly grabbing it she throw the hood over Ruby as the wolf turned into her human form but she was crying out in pain.

"I forget those trolls are poisonous to Werewolves!" She suddenly realized

* * *

They made there way quickly back to the castle with Ruby still yelling madly in the horrible pain that going through her body.

Belle had no choice by sit her down within the entry hallway, she noticed all the shadowy servants had come to there mistress's aid, but still it felt useless

 **"I'll be dead before you even put...the first bandage on me!"** Ruby shouted through it all "Tell me how to help you then?"

 **"I need the cure"**

Suddenly Belle realized what she needed to do "Lumiere!, where is it?, where's the glass tree, show it before your Queen DIES!"

* * *

She noticed a shadow across one of the hall's lights running down toward a hallway near the entry way, Belle quickly followed as she kept up with the shadowy servant.

In a selfish way she know that allowing the Swamp Troll's poison to work it's way into Ruby's system and kill her. It would give her the 22 thousand pounds and the "tyrant" Queen of the Red Forest would be gone forever.

But the way Ruby talked about herself earlier don't rung false to Belle and it felt like she ever regret the problems she caused to her kingdom.

She wasn't the next Regina, a woman who was said to feel nothing and whose acts were truly monstrous.

Belle know Ruby had a lot of demons in her and she don't want to face any of them. The Big Bad Wolf was something she created out of pure shame and not power, the werewolf packs had run away from her? There most powerful and they were running away.

But it seemed Ruby allowed loneliness to be her own friend and anyone who loved her had seemingly forget her.

She hated the very idea of true love

Why through out this day was Belle feeling like she beginning to feel "sorry" for a monster, that she would basically kill herself.

Belle at the end of the new hallway a side door swing open

* * *

Going inside she gasped to see the thing she saw in her dream was standing before in all it's beautiful reality

Thousands upon thousands of glass roses were covering the tree and it filled the room with a unusual scent,

It smelled like a mixture of wolf bane and summer flowers,

she don't quite understand where the hell a thing like this come from, or why it would cure werewolves.

But she had little time to think of how this tree come to be and grabbed the lowest of the roses as the shadow of Lumiere waved back to her.

The feeling in her hand of this thing was stunning, it don't feel like glass but like she was holding something alive. It moved in her hand much like water but she wasn't to let go of it. Those things were in the shape of roses and yet it held something else as well.

But she can't dwell on this thing, just that it needed to save someone

* * *

"I have it, now what can i do?" Belle said directly

Ruby grabbed her hood around her chest and was pointing her clawed finger at her bare breast

 **"Put it right into my heart"** she growl to Belle's shock

"That will kill you!"

 **"Nothing matters now but just please DO IT!"** Ruby growl once again

Belle saw that green veins had been forming all over her human body. She know that Swamp Troll poison was worked slower and weaker when come to humans effected and the healers were very successful with getting rid of the poison

Werewolves were a different story given the fact that both saw themselves as natural enemies.

Ruby's body was indeed human on the surface and yet internally she was still a animal. The poison was attacking the wolf part of her body and winning

Closing her eyes Belle aimed the unusual rose right into Ruby's heart as she was about to scream

* * *

 _TOWN OF COCTEAU_

"A Swamp Troll, i saw it's dead body near the river bank" cried out a little boy not far from Sir Gaston as well as his newest companion.

They were both near the town center,

A giant foundation that held a statue of heroic looking beautiful woman, triumphantly holding her saber in the air and at her feet a dead wolf creature.

Written at the base of the foundation:

 _ **Queen Ruby:The Slayer of Werewolves and the founder of Cocteau**_

" _You're so called "plan"_ failed!, darling. How the hell am going to rule the pack if the Big Bad Wolf is still around?"

Gaston smiled at the young woman with her black and white hair as well her smoking a unique Argabah pipe.

"Cruella, the Swamp Troll could have still do it's job and besides i have plans for us..."

"DON'T KID yourself, i need Cocteau in my hands as the most powerful pack ruler of the werewolves.

THAT BITCH steal everything from me. I don't need anymore screw ups"

Gaston was laughing at Cruella although she wasn't founding it funny "Belle will get the Beast's head"

But Cruella just smiled "Darling, there's more then just that Beast of a woman.

You see Ruby has selfishly horded somewhere the one thing that will make me more powerful to all the packs."

"Cruella, you been locked up for too long in that dungeon in Atlantis to set to believe non-sense" Gaston growled back

"What that a tree filled with glass looking roses is in fact a cure for those infected by the moon. Think of it clearly Gaston, the packs will fall in line.

Imagine the endless ways in which they would take to get it"

"Yesssss, you're people controlling the men and women who wanted walk in full moonlight normally. They would even kill for you" Gaston was setting to see Cruella's point

"Big Bad take that power once, i get thrown in one of Arel's little dungeon in Atlantis" Cruella did found that a rather insulting little detail

"Maleficent and Ursula shouldn't have betrayed the true werewolf queen then.

But am still worried that the real Snow White will not be happy,that you forge her handwriting just to put that bounty on Ruby?"

As both of them come toward the entrance to a ally way, Cruella roughly grabbed Gaston by the neck lifting up into the air with one hand. She was still calmly talking to him as if this was rather normal for her.

"Don't worry Gaston about that overrated princess. I have men all over the kingdoms ready to take care of that problem.

All i want is for you to see Belle doesn't screw up her job of KILLING Ruby for me and if not..."

Now she was gently putting him and getting rather close to him "...Then you _Kill the Beast"_ Gaston smiled stupidly as Cruella kissed him

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter: Sisters of the Moon_**


	3. Sisters of the Moon

Belle had watched as Ruby slept, her mind was conflicted even more since the Swamp Troll and the added fact having to think about killing the Big Bad Wolf.

She become a monster hunter to protect people from the same threat Rumple posed.

The terror he brought upon the land was so horrible that was no brave person on earth to even stop him. Except her and that was quite by accident really, she directly face a thing that was once maybe at one time a "man" but the evil she felt had taken what little was left of that "man" .

The Dark One was something that would be burned into her mind for all time and it was something she don't went to face ever again.

Could Ruby had been the same thing?

She hated herself for even thinking that way...

OF COURSE SHE WAS THE SAME THING...

A MONSTER...

And one that Belle had no idea how to handle when it come such things like emotions with these ideas.

Somehow her two smart twin sisters know how to handle it but NOT Belle.

Belle was just good at punching things and reading alot of books but mostly punching things worked out well.

How could she be even second guessing herself now?...

She already had Gaston, the most handsomest man on earth, she would marry him NOT Ruby.

Ruby was everything Belle found very unappealing compared to Gaston.

She had kept making bad decisions and would keep making more of them...

She was a female brute and a bully something Gaston was not...

Belle know deep down Ruby would never change who she was...

A overly brutish hot tempered..."person" whose nature was lash out of everything and everyone within reach...

Ruby as much a "Queen" in the same breath as Belle was a "Princess" meaning NOTHING!.

So what if she found a "cure" for werewolves, she still had taxed the people for it. Her rich "friends" would get the cure and not the common folk, Snow White would still say "GO TO HELL" and she would still end up being a werewolf herself.

Belle couldn't believe it but "Queen" Ruby was never to live up her ideals

* * *

 _RUBY..._

"Snow...is that you?" Ruby happily said. she found wearing the white dress she first had on, when met Snow.

 _Ruby, you look sooooo beautiful, come here_

Snow White said to her as she just run to kiss her deeply..."I dreamed of this moment" she said as tears of enjoy were forming in her eyes, she begin to kiss her deeply

 _What of me then Wolfie?..._

Ruby looked to suddenly see Dorothy Gale standing there in a...wedding dress? she don't understand what was going on

 _Have you already forgotten the love WE shared Wolfie_

"NO! i haven't forgotten it's just...i don't want to hurt you"

 _You're already have hurt me just by being with HER_

Dorothy pointed right at Snow White as between making Ruby even more confused as Snow spoke again

 _You're have to choose between us Ruby, which one of us is your true love_

Ruby shake her head to both of them, she don't want to hurt ether of them

"DON'T MAKE ME!...I LOVE BOTH OF YOU...

...can't you understand that, but YOU LEFT ME!...WHAT THE HELL IS SO WRONG WITH YOU, SNOW, GALE WHY!?"

Snow was the one to answer...

 _WE didn't leave Ruby..._

And then Dorothy finished...

 _YOU LEFT US_

Suddenly both of them disappeared as Ruby changed into her monstrous form as the Big Bad Wolf

* * *

She wake up suddenly from the floor of the entry hallway. Someone had covered over her with the hood and she had pretty good guess as to who.

Ruby had pulled over the hood around her nude body once again.

Looking into a nearby mirror she still noticed the wolf eyes and the claws at the ends of her hands.

Opening the door to the ball room, she saw Belle at the dinner table...

Belle hadn't left?

"Ohhhhh BY THOR'S HAMMER, i was so worried about you not wakening up, Ru...Big Bad" Belle said as she run from the dinner table to hug Ruby

Ruby don't know why she was smiling at that but she didn't care

 **"How long was i out?"** she growled

"Three days, none of the servants though ever left your side. They seem to really care about you"

 **"That's funny...**

 **I usually have caused the people i cared about the most to leave me"** she answered Belle bitterly

"They prepared a feast in your honor and i'll can..."

 **"I don't need you to be my maid, Belle, i have ENOUGH of those.**

 **And by all accounts i don't need you to nurse me ether"**

Ruby was setting to get angry again but it seemed Belle was ignoring that "By all accounts, Big Bad, I AM your prisoner.

I am trying make best of my time here.

Sooo PLEASE tell me am not wrong in thinking that HIDING A CURE FOR WEREWOLVES from the rest of YOUR people was a good idea!"

 **"I would have given it freely to my people...in time"** Ruby said taking smell bits of her raw fish

"THAT'S SHIT, YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT...

You BLOODY horded it for yourself and your friends and THAT was what truly cost you in lose everything" Belle wasn't going to let this go

 **"You're have no idea what those roses really are or why AM cursed to begin with. But doesn't matter because you're just like ALL rest of them...**

 **You HATE me and am beginning to enjoy people hating me"**

"Is that what the Evil Queen wanted from you?, that hatred? is that WHY you were her damned LAPDOG!?"

 **"She lacked honor"**

"SHE LACKED ALOT MORE THEN HONOR!,

I heard some pretty terrible stories from her side of the war and am beginning to wonder if YOU were apart of them!"

 **"I wasn't** **trying to be a monster during that time, i was trying to BE A HERO!"** Ruby sounded rather proud of her war years and again Belle wasn't paying it

"That's more SHIT, Big Bad...

You see I know for a fact there are or NEVER have been such things as HEROES.

Or else monsters like Regina wouldn't have ever come into power and you wouldn't be a werewolf all the fucking time.

People like me see heroes as another word for distractions,

they just people who wouldn't dare face up to the fact that they CAN'T CHANGE THE WHOLE FUCKED UP WORLD!."

 **"I wasn't trying to change the world"**

"No, Big Bad you're just some apart of a world that personally HATE! and am sorry to that to your face" Belle said trembling as she walked out from Ruby.

They wouldn't married or anything for those past weeks and yet Ruby and Belle were having a fight.

Worse yet just after she had saved her life with the help of the glass rose.

This just confused Ruby more as what the hell this woman wanted from her or why it was confusing her in the first place.

Her time with the Evil Queen was a time in which don't really care as what side she was on in the war. Regina was indeed a woman to be feared and she did treat Ruby as nothing more then a personal lapdog then a fearsome werewolf. Ruby felt like she was never a true "villain" and tried her best not to let too much of her animal side override her own judgement. Regina lacked the honor of the "pack" and she would never fool her again into making those same mistakes.

"The Pack" as if she wanted to become apart of that "world" again

The only time she truly felt alive within the pack was when she overthrow Cruella...

* * *

Belle walked into one of more open gardens of the Red Castle when she saw a shape move near one of the statues.

It wasn't a servant's shadow though as soon as she get near it disappeared...

Turning around she saw a very familiar figure standing right next to her...

"PERDITIA!?" Belle said rather surprised as the bar maiden grabbed her by the coat and lifted her in the air

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER? YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" she screamed at Belle

 **"LET HER GO, PERDITIA!, besides she did save my life"** Ruby growled out to the both of them. She was casually drink a bottle of wine as Perditia dropped Belle down

Running happily toward her sister who was just standing in the doorway with her nude figure around the striking red hood. Hugging her as Belle watched along a wide eyed newer stranger, a handsome 19 year with short blonde hair and much thinner then Perditia. He was wearing winter ragged overcoat right in the middle of a summer day, he too was very familair to Belle as the tavern boy severing the food at the bar.

"PONGO...will you please STOP LOOKING AT MY DEAR SISTER like a piece of meat, she's unclothed!"

 **"AHAHA, Don't mind her Pongo, she hasn't had her afternoon walk, haven't you sis?"** Ruby seductively joked as Perditia pulled her right inside the room

"Oh you...WATCH HER and don't let her do anything stupid!" Perditia angry said as she pointed directly at Belle as Pongo looked even more dumbfound...

Well he did always had a soft spot for Belle at least

* * *

Ruby just kept on drinking her wine as Perditia begin to speak again

"Why in the world are still in this castle?, it's dangerous here"

 **"Perditia, am the Big Bad Wolf, how more dangerous can i get"** She proudly proclaimed as walked down one of the many hallways of the Red Castle'

"Do you not realize that there's a bounty on your head?"she questioned to her as she pulled out one of the posters and handed right to Ruby

 **"Ohhh come on now, am twice more then a few thousand pounds!"**

Ruby actually sounded very disappointed by the price on her head to Perditia's sudden annoyance

"THEY WENT TO KILL YOU RED, aren't a least a bit upset that you're very life is in danger!?"

 **"Please, am been through just having my whole entire body be infected by a Swamp Troll. So yes excuse me if am NOT more scared by the fact that people happen to what me dead!"**

"What the hell happen to the sister i grow up?. The one who eventually become the Queen of all the lands of the Red Forest?"

Ruby smashed her bottle into one of the doorways as she come right up to Perditia, both staring with there equal yellow eyes at each other

 **"THAT WOMAN IS DEAD!, GRAN SAW TO THAT"**

Perditia pointed her own long fingers at Ruby, trying in vain to match the same angry look her sister give

"Don't put Grandmother's curse on me again, Red.

Mother and i tried in vain to get her reverse the curse. But she thought she was doing the world a favor by cursing what she thought was a foul cruel woman and NOT her own grand daughter"

" **You're STILL siding with her!, tell me how you can still look in this face and NOT see a beast?"** Ruby was trying her best to control her emotions around her younger sister and yet the Grandmother's curse was something she can't just get over as easily as the poison did.

"Remember Red, we're both werewolves, we are part of something truly great in this world...The Pack!"

 **"I'll say to HELL WITH THE PACK!"**

"Don't say that, Red please mother feels like you can stop living in this dusty old castle of ours and start out new like OZ"

* * *

Ruby growled annoyingly at Perditia as both went down into the huge wine cellar of the castle now.

She begin to randomly grabbing in vain something that felt like the strongest drink she could have. She finally found one and the rather amusing title to it

 _Angela's Blood Chamber_

Not caring for anything else including the guest, she grabbed the crock with her teeth and ripped it out. With a successful pop of the crock she was back happily drinking again.

Closing her eyes she begin to talk to her sister again **"Is Dorothy happy?"**

Perditia know that was sure a tough question to ask "Yes, she called off her wedding to Alice. Both parted on friendly terms and Gale decided to spent her time with someone am sure you remember, Princess Ozma. There happy together from last i heard Red"

Ruby remained silent to that answer as her sister went on "Dorothy wasn't part of your world but she did understand she couldn't keep up with it or you..."

 **"My screw ups are what she can't keep up with. What makes you think i needed anyone like that to make me feel alive as ANYTHING other then the Big Bad Wolf, i have what i desired and you still throw me out!"**

"Gran isn't to blame for your screw ups and nether is the pack, we're all Children of the Moon"

Ruby was laughing madly now at her sister as if that was the best thing she ever heard

 **"The moon isn't what kept me thinking i needed the love of...**

 **"someone" anyone to break me out of the fact that am the same hateful creature i always been.**

 **It don't try to make me out to the fact that you and the rest of the pack saw me as a "Amusement" rather then a leader, or that am not sorry for overthrowing Cruella for nothing in return!"**

"A lot of members are still seeing you as the leader Red, it was the blind hatred of Cruella that caused them to turn away from you.

I never give up hope in bringing you back to OZ to see how much good you made with them." Perditia needed her sister to understand

 **"You only want the cure of the glass roses for yourself!"** Ruby was never going to give up on those roses but her sister was shaking her head

"Those roses are NOT A CURE at all. They don't stop the process of the moon, they acculturated it.

You need to stop thinking that are your legacy and NOT embracing the wolf as I have done."

 **"You HATED the wolf as much as me"**

Perditia can't deny that as she sit on one of the lower steps "I used too but then i found out that with control i could anything, i could become the wolf to help people see past the monster and the thing is the Big Bad Wolf could do the same. I know the stories about you from the war..."

 **"Am not a hero and i never was, go back to OZ with Pongo and forget you ever found me"**

"You're my sister and i have to protect you from Belle!"

 **"What about Belle?"**

* * *

Perditia closely hugged Ruby whose expression was still confusion

"She's one of those terrible monster hunters, Red she wants to kill you for the reward, by the law of the pack am going to..."

 **"You will do nothing to her, Perditia"** Ruby intoned to her shocked sister as they both want back up stairs.

"Am trying to save your life Red and she's going to take it and i will not allow it" Perditia wanted to get her sister as far away from Belle as possible

 **"You do realize i am a terrible judge of character, so please forgive me if am not the least bit surprised!"**

"Belle is the Beast here not YOU, you're still so deep into that self hatred that FORGET there are still people who love you.

My pack is ready to protect you by any means. You need to stop hating one part of yourself or the other, you need to let someone in...somehow Red"

Ruby wasn't looking at her sister at all and nether was looking at each other, having stop in ruined bedroom

 **"Is this the same princess who after her first "Wolfstime", decided to lock herself in the deep dungeon along with mother?"**

"I was scared then, and mother who don't went to HURT ANYONE.

You and Gran were the smart ones, you were running the kingdom smoothly while we don't care for it.

You can't believe that type of nightmares i had when i was first the wolf. But you were...something else and am sorry we get scared again but this time it was you.

The Big Bad Wolf was something the pack's hadn't ever seen before and they hated the idea of my sister being something that powerful. Cruella take that fear and made every werewolf think it was someone who couldn't be controlled ever. That fucked up cure you and Merlin found was also used for fear, and combined with that was what get Cruella into power, we couldn't stop the thinking of my sister being the monster to everyone around her including the wolf themselves."

Perditia was in tears but she know her sister wasn't listing to her "One night is all i ask..."

 **"GO PERDITIA...please just go and leave me in peace"** Ruby don't want anyone here including her own sister, fellow werewolf or not

Perditia wanted to touch her sister but she was backing away from her, completely angry she needed her to listen to reason on last time

"SHE WILL KILL YOU RED!"

Ruby answered more calmly then her sister **"Isn't that what i deserved"**

* * *

"How's my family Pongo?" Belle questioned

"Paige, i think is still trying to get herself a date with Perditia, you know she always a bloody crush on her. Although i guess is a surprise for you that two local tavern keepers are werewolves then?" Pongo innocently asked

Which made Belle smiled widely at the young man "Not really, besides i once thought the man i once dated was really a demon in disguise..."

"A demon seriously?"

"No he turned out just be part of Robin Hood's Merry Men, still handsome though now that thinking about it..."

Perditia walked quickly past Belle and seemingly ignoring her "We are leaving now, Pongo"

"So back to OZ then?"

"Not OZ, the tavern maybe severing up a whole butch of drunks will get my mind off of this place..."

"But the fact that Cruella escaped from Atlantis, we need the help of the Big Bad Wolf!"

Pongo noticed Perditia wasn't listing to that "We DON'T need the Big Bad Wolf, she has decided to rot here the rest of her life and that the pack and all it stands for can GO TO HELL. Please Pongo, how am going to face my mother and Gran now knowing, that the once great Queen of the Red Forest is a fucking wreck, and that no one can get through to her."

Pongo know she was bitter but kept silent as they both walked toward the ice wall and into the other side of it, to see the forest covered in thick ice

"What in the world was that?" Pongo questioned quite surprised as Perditia just smirked it off

"One of the tricks of my Grandmother, as long as Ruby has her curse, her emotions are tied to all of the ice wall and if it ever breaks then everything flood out where. All her hatred and fear, you don't feel the pain of the sister ether Pongo"

"So it's meant to represent her emotionally?"

"And imagine all that come over the town like an angry storm, my grandmother was trying to teach something to my sister..."

"Do you have any idea what that was then?"

"If i did then it clearly wasn't for me to solve or else i would have taken back to OZ by now. I was born naturally to be a werewolf along with my sister but she don't know it at first as i felt i did and her discovery of it was far more scarier. Mother and Gran had also been born naturally and secretly into the pack. Gran is some sort of magical elemental werewolf which explains her magic.

Red though she kept being raised to be the main ruler of this land. I can't begin to think that she take to be spoiled by all of it and then all of us it were hiding wrongly from her that the very idea that she was indeed a werewolf..."

"You're mother and yourself locked yourselves up to keep away from her?"

"Red's wolf form wasn't like ours, Pongo, it's cursed and is not natural even to others of our kind. It was wrong of Grandmother to curse her as she did but the acts both as a werewolf and as a queen must have gotten to her, and i just stupidly did nothing to help..."

"Her magic red hood then..."

"I don't know where the hell that thing come off or why she wears it, i only know it's make her feel "human"..."

"But she is human!"

"Yes but the curse i guess made her ashamed to keep walking as a big black wolf and that it makes feel like doesn't want people horrified of her..."

"Why aren't just going back to the Red Castle then with all these details?"

Perditia stopped in her tracks ahead of Pongo as they get close to the town and speak again more bitterly "My sister thinks she needs to made a example of everything that wrong with the pack. She already knows how her curse works and she feels like she should be punished for it, for what Gran saw a great insult...

She lacks love, as the Queen i remember her having two or three girls with her but she don't love any of them. Then Snow White entered the picture and thinking my sister was the perfect picture...well in the last few days that went to shit and there entire relationship was nothing more then a lie..."

"How could anyone turn down the beautiful Snow White?"

"My sister could and did...then Dorothy Gale take over and again she turned on the charm, once again it back fired equally if not more horribly. You see Pongo, her problem was that she was using these women as toys, her so called "charm" become the thing she hated the most. And my Grandmother saw nothing good coming out as well as the terror that is the Big Bad Wolf. She can't love those women and i think no one can even come close to the same standard she had as Queen.

There isn't a girl alive here who could stand to live with a bitch who would just ripped there own pretty dreams apart..."

* * *

 **"Belle, i am sorry if my sister upset you"** Ruby speak softly as she handled Belle a second bottle of green wine

"Its okay am not upset, you seemed have been going through alot of pain though just having your sister here.

She does seem to care about you, why did you turn her away?"

 **"Perditia thinks am in need of the pack and that she is my only protector, that i need to stop from thinking my loneliness is a mistake..."**

"Am i still a prisoner who like to think she is right..."

 **"Making you my prisoner was a great mistake on my part, starting with your family. You can leave any time you want to and i can get back to not having anyone close to me because i all do is hurt them even other werewolves..."**

"No one is meant to be that lonely, not even you Big Bad" Belle said softly as she put her hand over the clocked shoulder of Ruby

Suddenly Ruby get away from her and then spoke with a clear direct tone toward Belle

 **"Starting this night, am wanting to only met you at dinner at around 6:00 am and that i will be waiting for you till then..."**

"Am no longer your prisoner so why should i obey that?" Belle reasonable asked her hostess

 **"You're be treated as a guest then as i ask you an important question!"** Ruby speak and then quickly left the room not getting hearing Belle yelling in frustration

"Wait what's the question?"

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: The Red Nights**_


	4. The Red Nights

Big Bad had assigned a shadowy personal maid to Belle, her name was simply Potts.

She would be there for every need of her's including the early morning meals as well as getting out the clothes Belle wear,

it felt like rather odd for her to be treated with such kindness from the so called "Beast".

This morning Belle had more much tried then the previous evening and she don't know how.

Potts had fixed for her a warm comfortable bath for which to fully get ready for tonight.

Belle had felt even more confused when it come to Ruby and what she wanted from her

As she undressed with Potts's help, it seemed to be hard to bloody think of Gaston and what he stood for. The man was a hero and she fell right into his trap of loving him while Ruby almost died for her when defending her from the Swamp Troll.

It was funny to her to not think of them both as "perfect gentlemen"

And yet one of them was a woman who cursed herself as a werewolf.

But Belle know she was not simply prize to be won. Yet Big Bad was winning in ways that Gaston would overwise fail at.

Ruby was mysterious while Gaston was plain, she was intense and brooding compared to the macho almost comical nature of him, even as a werewolf she still kept herself every bit of as a queen while Gaston would just do some hunting along with his job of monster hunting..

She was a monster while Gaston wasn't

Gaston had asked for her hand in marriage while Ruby remained silent on the issue as if that comforted her any better

Belle couldn't just say no to the handsome hunter and yet Ruby was making her doubt his word in so many ways.

She was feeling quite selfish for believing a werewolf would understand such a concept. Yet he was pursuing her love while she remained silent, she hated the fact that a creature like her was even confusing it further.

What made Ruby any different from Gaston in Belle's mind was still the fact that she was hired to kill the creature and it was hard to stop thinking of that.

"Keep the gloves on" Belle ordered to the shadowy maid as she get into her bath.

She was always nervous with the idea of taking off her leather gloves and no one not even her family would question it.

Belle closed her eyes as lower herself into the big tub that was seemingly in the back of the room. With the near lack of sleep had come with them a series of unnerving nightmares ,some of which troubled her endlessly.

Ever since her time in the city of Agrabah, she had always been on edge and she know why.

Just she just don't want to dwell on it or else she would lose her mind to those thoughts

Something dark had always kept coming up from the back of her mind, usually her hired jobs would make fine distractions from it but not always. She hated this feeling and it made her feel sick. Whatever it was she know perfectly well it wasn't anything good.

Swimming toward the edge of the massive tub, she grabbed from her small beg a black leather skin. She always kept it with her and what it had in it was far more greater then money. Taking the skin she opened her mouth to drink the strange smooth blue liquid that was inside.

After a full hour of drinking she stopped and wipe her body felt better then ever before

She felt more alive and she always need it before anyone asked.

Now she just need to find a way to stop the nightmares...

* * *

At 6:000 pm

Belle had dressed herself in flowing green dress she found that seemed to have been thrown away in the hall and had done up her hair in a tower bun, a popular look for ladies among Snow White's kingdom. She kept tightly to her gloves as she take sit in the far off end of the table. A lit candle was near her as there was no other light sources within this room

Ruby still had the same look of before, her full body displayed in a causal manner as sit with one leg swinging wildly over the side of the chair. She sit at the other end with a unlit candle eating as she did before Belle did.

Her red hood trailing at the floor as Belle entered this newer and much smaller dinning area, Belle don't understand how she was the one most elegantly dressed while her companion was still nude.

Belle must have thought that Ruby may have even forget the concept of clothes when it come to being cursed as she was. But she was used to it by now

"Now Big Bad, what is your question?" Belle said in a straight forward manner as Ruby smiled with the glowing eyes

 **"Will you marry me?"**

"WHAT!?"

 **"I said will you..."**

 **"** NO...i can't marry you, do you even realize what the hell your saying or thinking with that" Belle was outraged as Ruby was restraining her temper, why was she was so hard on her?

 **"Am offering you the world, how many men can do that?"**

"I HAVE A SUITOR, already Big Bad how the hell can you compare to him?" Belle said in a near temper as she continued

"You think i want YOU for a bloody husband, what type of fucking madness is this to think i would EVER to choose between at least one of you?"

 **"YOU saved my life for one thing, this "suitor" can ever make you happy or are you just a prize to be won by him?. Am not trying to force into something you maybe can't handle because i am really to start thinking he is NOT good enough for you"**

"STOP thinking am apart of your world, MONSTER.

I happen to know he cares deeply for me and that he would go to the ends of the earth for me. Am not going to give up on my own personal duties to you!" Belle said as Ruby closed her glowing eyes from across the table

 **"Those "personal duties" would they happen to be Monster Hunter?"**

"I wouldn't be honest if i say YES then"

 **"It doesn't matter to me, your just making things alot harder for me then they are. Can your suitor ever try to reason with why you went to kill yourself with your job?, can he think that your just doing it all for money?"**

Ruby really don't care for her being a monster hunter just that someone else was at her heart

"According to you i just thought things like "True Love" was complete and utter crap?"

 **"That was a long time ago and besides i changed!"** Ruby said in straight forward manner to Belle

"Well I haven't, you can believe what went to do Big Bad, but my feelings are already on one man and NOT a woman..." Belle was shaking suddenly

"...However brooding you maybe, you and i are simply poison together.

I have spent my life just locking my own heart against people like you.

Because each and every time i found someone to share it, they end up leaving me or they have no time for what the hell they do to me. And then they make me feel like i want to tear out my own heart and crush it into little pieces that way i wouldn't get hurt..."

 **"Am not trying to hurt you..."**

"That's what makes this all the more funny, you CAN'T offer the entire world to me because i don't want the world!"

 **"What do you want Belle?"**

Belle begin to giggle nervously as if Ruby had told a joke or something as she bite abit into the finger of her left glove as tears fell down her face

"...Can you make the nightmares go away?"

Before Ruby could say anything Belle left the table and open the door as she watched, not knowing as what she meant.

With her clawed hands she sit in darkness just eating the raw meat of boar

Silently she promised herself, she wasn't going to give up on asking Belle the same question as she looked at the old clock across the small room

* * *

"The answer is still NO..." Belle said on the next night

"You're asking me AGAIN...

"Okay which part of NO don't you understand?...

"Stop with this non sense about marriage, Big Bad...

"Rather jump off the nearest cliff while wearing anything even like a wedding dress...

"There is a thousand things completely WRONG with me marrying a werewolf!...

"I am NOT giving birth to puppies if that's what you thinking plus i personally HATE dogs...

"I think we can discuss who pays Miss Potts now...

"Alright this is becoming like a bad joke...

"I need a different dinner date then you, i heard ogres make for fine companions as they crush you...

"It's not that your woman!... it's just that you're a CURSED woman and...this suddenly become a very awkward conversion...

"Whose up for NOT talking to me about marriage ALRIGHT!...

"This is why i want someone ANYONE to come in and kill me right now...

"What are you FIVE YEARS OLD, the answer is NO...

"Your being unreasonable and you need a better reason for dinner then marriage...

"I AM NOT BEING UNREASONABLE, which part of last night is suppose to be different from the other nights?...don't answer that...

"Is this my punishment for something in a past life because this becoming really stupid...

"I rather marry a vampire then a werewolf, at least there dead...

"I rather marry the ugliest mermaid on the face of the earth then go through this again...

"Which PART of NO is so hard for you, listen Big Bad...I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!"

* * *

Belle stumped out of the room once again and this time slummed the door so hard that a nearby bookcase fall down,

Ruby just sit there once again disappointed...

 **"Well that could gone alot better then excepted...**

 **"This is why Gran CURSED ME in the first place right?...**

 **"There NO cliffs near my castle!...**

 **"She isn't seeing the big picture,not that i know what that really is...**

 **"Well she maybe not my type anyways...do i even have a type?...**

 **"Am not a five year old!...**

 **"She just has the wrong come backs ever!...**

 **"Is EVERY night going to feel like this where she wants me to go right to Maleficent and be hired as a guard dog!...**

 **"Why the hell am even doing with a brat like that again?...**

 **"Dinner is going as about as well if i eat with a really angry giant that will crush me at any second...**

 **"She hates ME and all i stand for, yet maybe i can try again the next night...**

 **"Vampires don't get along with werewolves anyway!...**

 **"Is there a reason she can't see a little bit of what i am trying to do here?...**

 **"Marriage is like horses...they kick really hard!...**

 **"Maybe i can get her to NOT try to tear down my castle with her biting words against me...**

 **"She couldn't have at least not make me feel like i want to go BACK to the Evil Queen this time freely...**

 **"Okay maybe am just so full of charm, wit and...she hates me!...**

 **"I want to cry my eyes out and then rip them and...NONE of that sounds like a good plan!...**

 **"Which part of NO don't i understand?, well let me see if i can't just...**

 **"I am the world's worst suitor of all time and she still says NO!...**

 **"I would have ASKED a mermaid the same question but then again maybe they spear me or something...**

 **"Maybe someone in OZ can help me by looking for if that..."woman" has a heart or not!...**

 **"My sister is dating THAT woman's sister!?...is that why my life completely sucks right now...**

 **"Is she just upset that am not that suitor fellow and NOT a woman because if it is then am screwed!"**

* * *

Each night felt like it was becoming a bigger mess then the previous one,

Ruby and Belle can't come to one solid agreement when it come to discussing the marriage thing at dinner.

And it seemed like they were growing ether closer due to hating each other or dinner was going really well in which case it still was completely terrible to both parties.

Ruby so determined to get her say "yes" and Belle equally determined to say "no", It was amazing they were still eating anything off the table given the fact that both were so still set in there goals.

Ruby had felt like she don't need this become a major issue in there ever complex relationship. But still she don't what she was feeling like around Belle even when they hating each other it felt more honest then anything she had known before with her previous disastrous handling with women as lovers.

She hadn't known how really handle everyone like Belle whose so opposite the personally of her. It was laughable that they would ever see eye to eye on anything but then again Belle on walks with her would still bring up the suitor now and again.

The suitor was a big issue with her and she couldn't let this unseen person interfere with any of her feelings.

He was someone who had indeed won his prize since Belle never stopped talking about how..."wonderful" he was. Ruby did know for a fact that it was the same way alot men within her court would talk about her.

The men would come from around the world just see and talk with the young, beautiful and single Queen of Red Forest, she basically deny any of there flattery. But now it seemed she was doing the same thing they were to get Belle's hand.

But it wasn't working it seemed at all.

It was hard to believe these two young women had no real connecting interests ether with each other.

Ruby don't get what made Belle so independent as she was once before her curse, now it looked like she was just courting randomly "normal" women just selfishly break her curse and Belle wasn't falling for that same type of charm that used to get her so many girls.

Yet she truly don't love any of them and after each night would usually end in a slap in the face. It was pretty much the story of her life that Belle could leave any time she wanted.

She did finally figure out Belle's entire purpose which was to kill the Big Bad Wolf and she was going to ignore that

For her own safety she had make Belle see past the monster she was...

* * *

Walking near a old small cave, Ruby saw Belle reading quite intensely at a old batted book as she sit down at the opening of it.

 **"I like the part where she's about to met her prince for the first time, she just don't realize him till chapter three"**

Belle looked up to Ruby standing over her smiling "I'll read this book so many times, it was lying around the castle and..."

 **"Take it, everything within my grounds is yours including books..."**

"Oh thank you Big Bad"

Belle looked to see a changed and excited look on Ruby's face suddenly as she spoke up happily **"...Better yet follow me!"**

Walking away from the castle grounds, Ruby lead Belle down a long stone pathway through a forest filled beautiful tall red colored trees.

Along the pathway Belle suddenly noticed a strange sight, what looked to be a small log one room cabin. Yet the entire thing was made from glass much like the roses, she looked to see that Ruby was ignoring it. Not wanting to question the sight before her she kept up with the black haired woman

The pathway ended near a line of trees as Ruby parted them to reveal to Belle a magnificent view...

A village filled with the same red brick look of the castle, the buildings stood taller and sleeker then the ones in Cocteau. Belle gasped in surprised for this must have been the same place she briefly viewed when she first come here.

The entire village it seemed to have been abandoned and yet she noticed lights were still on in some houses, there was amazingly enough running water for a small modest foundation in the very center.

"What is this place?" Belle questioned to Ruby

 **"Welcome to the town of Red Forest, don't worry no one has lived here for quite some time...**

 **I come here to get away from my troubles but lately i guess that's been alot"** She said rather sadly as Belle walked around the foundation

"Am feel too lonely lately as well, there's a issue with me that i...want gone so badly" Ruby noticed her tightening the gloves she wore as if not to pay attention to them as she continued

"What is it now you wanted to show me?

* * *

Ruby take her hand to lead toward the central building with a wide grin on her face as she kicked the door opened.

If Belle was amazed by this town, it was nothing compared to the look she now had to see a gigantic library filled to the brim with countless books. She run toward a huge pile in the middle of the room and begin to read the first book there smiling widely.

 **"Everything here is yours, this library, this entire town it is my gift..."**

"This isn't a wedding gift is it?" Belle asked and yet Ruby stood in the middle of the room unmoving

 **"No it's more like a gift of friendship and not love, believe me when i tell you am a bad example in that area..."**

"What caused you be this way?"

Ruby nodded her head wildly **"Let's just say i kept making some very bad choices in my life and leave it at that..."**

"Like the roses being a cure for werewolves, Queen Ruby..."

 **"I'll rather you called me Big Bad Wolf, i told you before of her mistakes and am still paying for them!..."**

Belle walked around the taller woman, her leather glove running slowly along her red lips. Her other hand wandered to touch one of her breasts, Ruby cursed herself silently for moaning loudly in front of Belle.

"Whatever you did wrong am sure you're found a way to make right..."

 **"YOU HATE ME!, i know you do because you been sent here to KILL ME...**

 **So what are you waiting for anyways Belle, if your going to do it...DO IT NOW"** Ruby yelled out as Belle stood unmoving, her face was turning red as fresh tears fell down her face and her voice tumbled when she next spoke actually to her

"I don't know what to think or feel with you Ruby,

YOU CONFUSE ME with whatever your feeling including the fact that somehow you fell in love with me. Your fucking insane puzzle of a werewolf am pretty damn sure of that, how in the world am i going to explain to people of me MARRYING a werewolf.

How am going to explain to my family about us..."

 **"Us?..."**

"For which is that no US, Ruby there never has and there never will, you're once again forcing me to choose ether you or my suitor.

And i don't know what to think or if there's a clear answer but right now i can't make my bloody mind. Yes i was meant to kill you but that's changed too and it's hard..."

Ruby closed her eyes to all that as she begin to spoke **"Belle, if...if went to leave just please..."**

Belle cut off the corny speech Ruby had made up in her head as she directly begin to passionately kiss with the abandoned library. They were so wrong for each other but yet nether one of them was caring at that point...

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Day of the Wolf**_


	5. Day of the Wolf

Belle continued with her hands moving along Ruby's firm body, the feel of the leather was something new to the pleasure of the Wolf.

There intense kissing had sent Ruby and Belle over the far corner of the library. Belle though was the one was clearly taking charge as she started to touch Ruby more.

The old Ruby would prefer to have been the one to take over at some point but the way Belle was her way with her was something else as there tongues clashed in total and complete kiss. **"Belle..."** Ruby yelped out as her fingers circling near to her belly. "Whose Belle?" she strangely answered as she reached the wetness of Ruby's silt.

Belle had continued her kissing down her lips toward her neck "Why do you have to be so bloody naked all the time, Big Bad?" as her other leather hand grabbed her firm breast. " **...ohhhhhh, i have no need for clothes uhhhhh.."** Ruby cried sheepishly as Belle started kissing her left breast. Ruby was screaming from the pleasure was receiving from Belle, with an assault from both parts of her own body. Her reddened nipple was filling to her partner, as her other hands working beneath Ruby. How she couldn't be in love with what her beauty was doing to do her, it was if she was a whole different person then the one she spoken to with earlier in the day. The moans were increasing within Ruby and was never going to stop. As Belle's fingers buried to her opening of the Wolf, her eyes closed and the moaning wasn't going to stop. Her mouth went over to the right breast as her thrusts of her fingers were making Ruby wish her past female lovers would done the same.

Not wanting to be the only one naked however, Ruby pulled down the strips of the green dress of Belle. She momentarily stopped her licking to helping lower her garment as she smiled wickedly. That was enough for Ruby to kissing her again and this even more intensely then ever before. Nothing about her seemed to be ashamed for the Wolf except the gloves. She seemed to be nodding her head silently like saying...NO! to the idea of Ruby going there, it was madness to her was what Belle wanted to hide. She focused on kissing her shoulders, noticing something like...teeth marks among them. She don't want to question Belle about them but they were still apart of her body. Belle had her eyes closed and moaning loudly herself as Ruby quickly kissed down toward her neck to her breasts, lightly brown in color. She take the left nipple in her mouth, Belle's reaction was thrilling as she moaned louder then Ruby had down. "Ahhhhh,Damn it just that Big Bad AHHHHHHHH..." Belle's request only made Ruby all the more happy then she already was.

Not yet down with the green dress, Ruby pulled forced down further until she noticed that her partner wasn't wearing any panties at all. She was shaven and bare, her own fingers felt the wetness that wouldn't be stopping. Belle was making Ruby's animal side come out in ways then she ever thought possible. A wave of pleasure as she kissed her belly. **"You're really tight down there"** she spoke seductively as put her lips to the clit of Belle's body. "As if i cared for what _Belle_ thinks.." her partner answered again rather oddly. Ruby laughed at this but still some part of her was taken by the fact that Belle was answering any of this in such a strange matter. Ruby's licked through out the day until the first climax hit both of them by mid afternoon.

Kissing again during there organism was very thrilling for both and one final one come as the sun set over the Red Forest. Taking in one final moment as both fingered each other as they screams echo through out the library.

* * *

Laying on the floor, Ruby wake up as she slowly romantically begin kissing Belle's shoulder blade.

There red hood severing as a blanket for both of them.

Suddenly as she was getting excited again, Belle slowly wake up and then turning to see Ruby...

Slapped her right in the face "How DARE YOU!" she said in venomous disgust

Pushing the surprised Ruby aside she picked up her green dress and walked out rather angry toward the front door of the library and shut the door hard...

* * *

 _Cocteau...Later in the evening_

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

A old farm hand wake up to a monstrous sound heard not far from the shack, he had been sleeping lately.

"Richard!, get up did anyone hear that awful thing?" the old farm hand as his younger companion rushed outside...

"BETTER GET OUT HERE, John!" the younger man in a panic.

What the farm hands saw was horrible beyond words...

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE BIG BAD WOLF?" Cried out one of Gaston's men in an almost scared panic at the tavern hall where Sir Gaston had set up for himself within the town.

"Don't worry, it's been a week since the last sighting, all we can hope for is..."

"IT'S ATTACKED!"

Gaston was surprised by two farm hands running into the hall both out of breath toward the hunter.

The old farm hand still shocking begin to spoke "...ALL THE ANIMALS ARE DEAD!..."

"You're wrong there, it didn't touched the guard dogs though!" corrected the younger companion to the equally shocked look on Gaston's face

Suddenly he was smiling "...Well, FINALLY!"

* * *

 _Red Castle...next morning_

Ruby walked rather carefully toward Belle's room, softly knocking she had heard a sickening moan come from inside the room...

 **"** **Belle are okay?...Miss Potts sounded worried that you don't need her"**

This had been going on for a few days or so and it begin to worry Ruby for some reason. As the door open though she suddenly saw her topless and yet sleepy eyed.

"I am requesting personally MY LORD that am not in need of her severances.

Or for that matter ANYONE coming near my room!" she said with a rather annoyed look. " **I don't know if Potts will take kindly to that..."**

Belle was kissing her again and it seemed to be making Ruby in more confused then ever...

At dinner later this evening...

 **"I'll rather like that short kiss from you!"** Ruby said with a happy look on her face but it seemed to be a major surprised look on Belle's face

"I DON'T REMEMBER KISS YOU AT ALL!"

 **"It was this morning and we spoke about you dismissing Miss Potts..."**

"I MADE NO SUCH SUGGESTION NETHER!..."

* * *

 _Cocteau...Later that night_

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

The terrible howling was heard through out the entire town squire as Gaston's men rushed out in force to met it.

"Aim for you're guns high and DON'T miss this time!" Gaston ordered as the men around him cocked there guns toward the roof tops...

Just then the growling heard again nearer to the church of Thor to right of Queen Ruby's statue...

 _YOU'RE FOOLISH LITTLE...MEN_

A dark softer yet angrier voice spoke out seemingly all around the scared group of men...

"FIRE" Gaston ordered as his men fired all there guns toward top of the church, as they run out of ammo though, they heard something eerie...

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME..._

* * *

"I DID WHAT!?"

 **"You told me in "go to hell" the next time if i ever asked you to join me in a bath..."**

Belle's confused look was really troubling Ruby now " I don't know if this one of your bloody marriage games but clearly IT'S NOT WORKING!"

At Dinner...again

"Marriage is for those of us who hate it as my mother would say..."Belle said rather darkly

 **"What does that mean?"**

She begin laughing insanity toward Ruby as she held a silver lined dinner knife in her hands and madly played around with it...

"AM saying dear Beast, is that men are all fools and that AM not going to allow ANYONE hurting you!" she spoke firmly as Ruby noticed Belle's hand which held the knife was seemingly burning the glove...

"Ohhhh, how foolish of me" she said rather mildly as she tossed the knife into the old clock...

All of this to Ruby's amazement...

* * *

 _Cocteau...The Tavern that night_

"Ohhhhhhh yessssss Perditia!" cried out Paige with seductive glee as her female lover kissed her neck. They were in the very back room as the tavern was closed for the night...

 _GET AWAY FROM HER!..._

 _YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF HER_

Perditia's amazing hearing suddenly picked up the same softer voice, that Gaston's men talked about...

Suddenly both topless women heard the sound of glasses breaking, walls being torn apart, tables smashed...

 _HOW AM I TO HANDLE SUCH A OUTRAGE...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Finally the sound of the front door of the tavern being smashed in, as Perditia and Paige run from outside of the tavern...

It had looked like the entire building had been through a brutal storm as Paige noticed Perditia's angered face

"This is the Big Bad Wolf...this has be?" Paige said rather calmly although it wasn't helping the nerves of her girlfriend...

* * *

"MY SISTER IS A FOOL TO SEE HER!..." Belle suddenly said at dinner

 **"Perditia has made up her mind on this issue, they love each other..."**

"Don't think that AM really excepting to think calmly with that the fact that are more BEASTS creeping into my family!..."

 **"Perditia controls it..."**

"I DON'T CARE, IF SHE HARMS MY SISTER..."

Belle throw her own chair violently across the dinner room and though the window doors that surrounded it.

Crying through it she yelled out madly as once again Ruby don't know what to make of it...

* * *

 _Gaston...ohhhhhhh Gaston, why do you hunt me?..._

The voice was back!and mocking him almost childishly, Gaston quickly get out his hunting bow and knocked open the door to the smaller much safer one room cabin in the woods...

"Is that you, the Big Bad Wolf?..."

 _AHAHAHAHAH, so what if it is...are you going to be the one to finally kill me and take the bloody reward of Snow White?..._

"Am not afraid of you!" Gaston prouldly proclaimed as the voice answered eerily

 _YOU SHOULD BE!_

* * *

"You should be thinking me for not awakening me at all hours of the night!" Belle said annoyingly again as Ruby come to her door again

 **"Cogsworth thought he heard something loud somewhere near here"** Ruby said in a straight forward manner

"Then Cogsworth is mistaken and am NOT in the mood for any more of your GAMES!"

 **"Those aren't GAMES! Belle, i am not playing with you..."**

The door was slammed in Ruby's face...

* * *

 _Cocteau...town hall meeting_

"Good people of Cocteau!, am gathering more men together and hunt down and destroy the Big Bad Wolf!" Gaston yelled out to the worried people gathered around him

"It's taken too many of my animals to the point were even my dogs have suddenly left!" said a random citizen

Suddenly a mixture of horrible laughter and growling was heard overhead of everybody...

 _Whose terrified of me!?_

 _INDEED YOU SHOULD ALL BE CELEBRATING ...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Another random citizen yelled out in anger " WHY ARE YOU MOCKING US?"

 _Mocking would mean you people have a heart..._

 _...I HATE YOU ALL, as you mock me and i will rip this town apart until it's noting more then spatters!_

* * *

Ruby found Belle in the early morning hours, naked but she seemingly beating up her own gloved hands against a tall tree

" **Stop!"** Ruby cried out calmly as she grabbed hold of Belle's hands suddenly jumped away from her...

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

 **"What going on with you Belle?, tell me what's wrong with you and maybe i'll can help..."**

"Help?, with what you are the one who leaves your bleeding prey in my room and...and YOU mock me!"

Ruby was giving a surprised look at what she was saying as Belle walked away

 **"What's going on here?"**

* * *

 _Cocteau...Belle's home_

Paige suddenly burst into her mother's room as her own gloved hands shock in the still young mother's presence "Mother...it's happening AGAIN!"

Suddenly the inventor grabbed a near jog and want over a giant wine cask, with the turn of the handle, come out a glowing blue liquid

"Quickly child, drink up!" she proclaimed as the second twin burst in as well

Susan was shacking from all the fear around her "What in the world is going on, mother that clearly WASN'T the Big Bad Wolf!"

The mother shock her head greatly "I know Susan and am scared to even think who it is really!..."

"We all called the Big Bad Wolf a monster!...when it's US who are the..."

"Don't call any of us that word, you all saw how she suffered in that city. This is HER revenge for all the pain she want through to even get like this..."

 _Really McKinkley, why do you think AM suffering?...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Belle's mother looked around the small room of her house "Please we don't wish to hurt you..."

 _HURT...is a strong word, HATE is more like it...the PAIN that i been through is something you can't begin to know or understand..._

"All we want is for you to be well" she said calmly to the voice as the windows being smashed in, the voice was all around them and furious...

 _I DON'T NEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD YOUR HELP...Why do you want to hurt me?_

Belle's sisters let out there screams as the sound of the iron rails of the house were torn apart as the voice ranted on...

 _YOU SEE WHAT MADE ME DO...I HATE THIS BUT EVERYONE CAN'T JUST ME ALONE!. They just wouldn't because i am not that weak FOOL_

Suddenly downsides the front door's windows were smashed in and the door was being banded as it spattered from something massive

"STOP TORMENTING YOURSELF THEN!, WE NOT THE ONES WHO WANTED YOU TO SUFFER!" Belle's mother cried out bravely as two young daughters were screaming

"YOUR NOT A BEAST"

 _I'LL ALWAYS BEEN A BEAST,STOP THINKING AM..."HER"_

The voice trembled as it suddenly growled more in anger as they heard the sound of a horse carriage being torn apart.

* * *

"MCKINKLEY!" Gaston cried out as Belle's family come out of a unruined side window of the house

Susan quickly answered to the surrounding group of people among them Perditia

"It was the Big Bad Wolf, it was trying to break into the house..."

Suddenly a random towns person yelled out in shock as the whole group run toward the back of the house

Gaston looked on to see the cages that held McKinkley's rabbits were ripped apart but that wasn't what the towns person was looking at...

All of them were looking at what was near the cages...

Footprints of the creature, Gaston bent down to see his hand in being dwarfed within one of the prints...it was larger then him

* * *

 _The Red Castle_

Ruby wasn't going to sleep this time, she had been up all night by the troubling erratic nature that Belle had been displaying within the past few weeks. She don't get what the hell was actually going on here.

One part of Belle was loving toward her but the other part hated her as well, her mood swings were something else though...

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Upon hearing that Ruby with candle in hand, begin running down stairs toward the darkened entry hall of the castle. Coming down she heard the clear sounds of someone eating a huge amount of something.

She jumped a bit when she noticed a rabbit hopping near her as the unseen figure was seemingly ignoring her.

Her bare feet though was feeling a huge amount of blood, this was something she wanted to forget simply because it was something she did...

Near the fireplace, she saw a kneeling figure seemingly eating a rabbit. Ruby crept up on the figure as she was closing her eyes about to say something...

The figure quickly grabbed her by the neck and begin to choking her as they both rushed toward the other side of the room

She grabbed the figure's shoulder as the angry red eyes looked straight into her madly,the figure was entirely naked but the hair was different as it was something like a Mohawk look to it. Suddenly it saw itself in the mirror and quickly let go of Ruby...

 **"BELLE!?"** as she coughed and rubbed her neck as the figure looked right into the mirror sadly and then confused as the sun come up over the hall

"Ruby?...why do you have blood on you?" Belle questioned as Ruby stood up seemingly afraid of her

 **"Am not the one covered in blood"** she said still shaking from fear as Belle looked down on herself

First daylight give Belle the shocking sight of the entry hall filled with a mixture of live rabbits and dead ones whose blood was socking up the floor.

She covered her mouth from trying not to scream in pure panic and then run toward Ruby, hugging her tightly she begin to crying and scared beyond all reason...

"OHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP RUBY...

JUST HELP ME...

MAKE IT STOP...

CAN'T YOU MAKE THE NIGHTMARES GO AWAY...MAKE THEM GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Ruby don't know how but did know one thing though and it was something Belle can't deny...

...She was a wolf

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Belle's Moon**_


	6. Belle's Moon

Next morning within the grounds of the Red Castle, Ruby can't found any trace of Belle given what happened though she wasn't a bit surprised.

Belle was a werewolf herself but unlike Ruby she didn't have any control over it, it would explain at least the sudden mood swings that take over her in the past week. Ruby had known that she wasn't the best example for the pack or the rules that followed with how a regular human being would begin to become apart of it.

Her horrible appearance from last night was still stick in Ruby's mind, with her red colored eyes, bare sharpened fangs and the straight hair that run along her back. Her beauty was still there too and that made her appearance all the more scary. Belle had train herself hard to be a Monster Hunter to simply the fact that was herself a monster.

Although Ruby realized she wanted to bury it so deep that even caught a fellow werewolf off guard. But she noticed the moment when she was poisoned by the Swamp Troll, as Belle take the silver knife in her gloved hand and stabbing at it furiously. The way in which her right hand was burning meaning the fact that anyone cursed by the moon would themselves burned by anything made with silver.

For reason Ruby was the only werewolf in existence that stand the sight and feel of silver and not be burned by it.

She don't understand how or why she had that but did come in handy a couple of times during the war of the Evil Queen.

Ruby had felt like Belle wanted this problem to go away somehow,but last night clearly showed that wouldn't just disappear like she so want it too.

Somehow Belle wasn't allowing anyone to help her

* * *

 **"Can we talk about last night?"** Ruby questioned as she finally found Belle sitting on a bench in the outer gardens.

Belle had been wearing a black dress but had pull down the front to expose her breasts. The animal side of her was slowly taking over since that night.

She noticed had with her one of the glass roses but it seemed she was touching it once or twice before backing her hand away from again.

"No we do not..." Belle answered as Ruby nodded sadly but before she leave her troubled partner...

"Agrabah eight years, I was just starting out my great new career as a monster hunter. I read about them before and i always wanted to one.

You see after killing the Dark One, i thought i was unstoppable and the feeling of it was such a rush for me.

And then i heard some stories out of Agrabah about a creature that was rampaging through the city.

It was a left over from the Evil Queen's forces, it was what was called a "Berserker" basically a non human werewolf driven mad by that crazed witch.

Princess Jasmine was calling out for help and i was the first monster hunter to arrive in the city and to prove myself to her..."

Belle's voice trembled as Ruby sit down near her and noticed tears in forming her eyes as if the memory was indeed painful

"...So there i was in the market place and it was attacking, it was more horribly monstrous beyond reason with exposed canine skull and red skin with burned fur. You NEVER seen such a nightmare like that in all your life with a Berserker!.

I stupidly charged at it with both guns blazing and it was absorbing the bullets like it meant NOTHING!...

Then with a mad look in it's eyes as it run straight at me and...

and i kept firing blindly into it, then it did the most unspeakable thing to me...

...It bite it's hot jaw into one shoulder and then repeated the action again with the other, the pain was like nothing i would feel ever again...

...Then just to add insult to injury, it grabbed BOTH of my hands and then take them right into it's mouth..."

Belle without looking grabbed her right glove and take it off, showing Ruby a long scars and unending bite marks among the hands and going right into the very arm. It was the same thing with the other hand as well as she continued...

"I was screaming so loudly through as IT just looked on madly and...

Finally after a second or so of incredible pain, i decided mindlessly on a course of action...

Somehow i get one of my hands free from it's mouth and then grabbed the gun i dropped and FIRED INTO IT'S EXPOSED BRAIN...

I killed it finally but at the cost of almost ripping off my own hands..."

Ruby hadn't known of anyone truly surviving an attack by Regina's insane Berserkers. She know those creatures were from something that wasn't like any of the pack, she had killed quite a few of them when escaping that mad palace that was the fortress of the Evil Queen.

Belle begin to cry as she put her hands around the woman's shoulder but Belle wasn't finished with her story yet...

* * *

"I ended up being taken to a healer's area that was being set up within the grand palace. The healers later me how i can't stop screaming from all that pain, they said i was so feverish to the point of wanting them to kill me!.

But i stopped all that once i started to get..."better" for no real reason at all.

Once i just get out when i heard the news that my very OWN family were attacked by the same creature earlier that day..."

 **"...Your FAMILY become wolves that day as well?"** Ruby said surprised as Belle laughed bitterly

"They all have what they call "urges" and it's been hard for them to even surpass so much of not wanting to transform...

But ME on the other hand, the first time was when i was near the palace of Cinderella,

I had just finished a job when the full moon in all it's glory take me and it was a terrible but i wake up in some servant's bed the next morning to the sounds that half of her palace had been tear apart by some wild animal.

I don't remember a thing about what had happened and it was something i keep on during to the point of pure guilt.

It is something dangerous..."

Ruby don't know of what to make of Belle's story but she hadn't ever met anyone bitten before ether...

 **"Belle, there are ways to control it! you just have to..."**

"I DON'T WANT TO CONTROL IT...I WANT TO GET RID OF IT!,

it's a monster even more so then you are.

And IT hates me, i don't want to begin to think of what its been doing to Cocteau.

YOU can't understand HOW MANY TIMES i wanted to bury this thing but ALWAYS it comes back in full force and stronger then ever."

 **"You're felling into the same type of guilt that nearly destroyed my sister when she found out she was a wolf..."**

"AM NOT YOU'RE SISTER!,

I AM A FUCKING CRAZED..."THING" THAT WILL TEAR APART ANYONE IN MY PATH.

YOU CAN'T JUST THINK I WOULDN'T STOP TERRORIZING THE TOWN OR MAKING ANYONE AROUND ME SEE HOW A TRUE MONSTER LOOKS OR BEHAVES!...

I WANT THIS THING GONE.."

 **"What will a thousand pounds do for you're problem?"** Ruby questioned getting a laugh of Belle as she answered

"There's this specialist on the subject of werewolves, he happens to working with Merlin in Camelot.

He says that for a 22 thousand pound fee that he will try to taken and cure anyone bitten by a werewolf, i felt i need to be that person he was looking for.."

 **"I happen to know that man but he CAN'T help you in anyway Belle..."**

"I need to end this before anyone gets hurt, unlike you Ruby AM NOT A KILLER"

Belle said sharply as she walked quickly away from Ruby in an angry mood. Ruby could barely understand what was going through that girl's troubled mind, she had always surpassed it somehow. With the Big Bad Wolf though was a different story.

Belle's other persona which truly was the wolf saw Ruby as the perfect mate, everything about her excited it more then Belle.

Her naked body around a flowing red hood was enough for something as unstable as it had been, yet Belle herself still hated Ruby. She represented the very thing that Belle denied she was a monster.

It was hard for Ruby to tell which side of Belle's own identity was the one that loved her

* * *

 _Cocteau...Belle's home_

Gaston had a legion of men setup a camp site near the house.

The monster hunter was true to his word in hiring as much men as possible as he stood over still looking at the gigantic footprints of the wolf.

"Sir, ummmmm there's someone here who wants to met you" one of Gaston's men said to get him out of looking at them "Send him in then"

Looking upward he saw quite a interesting figure before him

A classical knight in full golden armor ride up toward the handsome hunter on a black horse. Gaston smiled as the rider get off

The knight handed him a rolled up note to give and as he looked carefully...

"So one of the brave knights of Camelot has taken to join in the hunt for the Big Bad Wolf eh...?"

The knight just nodded silent "yes" to Gaston's question

"Good, we get some hunting to do then and you're be greatly rewarded for your severances "

The golden knight just stood silently some more to Gaston, this person may just be the one to finally bag his greatest hunt yet

* * *

 _Red Castle...later that evening_

Ruby had quickly walked down the long stairs leading toward an area she had thought forgotten, the dungeons

Finally catching her breath she had found in the first cell...

 **"Belle, what in the world are you doing down here?"**

"Am sorry Ruby but not in the mood for your surprises and am not joining for any of your dinners" she said as she begin to lock her hands in some silver lined cuffs she found and lay on the hay filled floor

Ruby don't know what to make of this

 **"The moon isn't going to be in the sky again until a week from now..."**

"...If your talking to me about my first Blood Moon then yes i already know!" Belle speak annoyingly

 **"Do you have any idea what will happen if the rays of it even hit you?"**

Belle closed her eyes as she answered "I will fully transform and be truly dangerous and this is why am staying here for the rest of my days!"

 **"I don't want that..."**

"WELL I SURE AS HELL WANT IT, AM DANGEROUS RUBY...

I WASN'T CURSED IN THE SAME WAY YOU ARE, YOU BETTER HOPE TO NOT COME HERE TO CHECK ON ME..."

 **"Belle, this wouldn't stop it, my sister and mother thought they too could hide from the moon's power but they ended up becoming wolves anyway!. You're making yourself into being the monster you NEVER were..."**

"I AM A MONSTER!"

Ruby nodded wildly **"I don't believe that and nether do you, if that were true then that town and EVERYONE in it would be dead!. You can't let it control the way it did ME, i didn't care if it was an animal or human, i was something awful and i regret it because of fear.**

 **I have try to make up for the mistakes YOU'RE making now!**

 **Guilt is what made my own Grandmother think that i was unfit to even rule and that being the BEAST was what the kind of thing i deserved**

 **I don't want to see the same thing happen to yo..."**

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT, IT WILL GO AFTER EVERYONE I EVER LOVE AND IT HATES ME,

YOUR BLOODY GRANDMOTHER NEVER THOUGHT TO INCLUDE SOMEONE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE A FUCKING WEREWOLF IN THE FIRST PLACE AND IT WILL HURT YOU BECAUSE OF THAT..."

 **"Belle there has to be a better way..."**

"Take your own advise you once give me...LEAVE ME!"

She yelled out as she slummed the heavy cell door in Ruby's face

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:The Wolf Knight**_


	7. The Wolf Knight

Ruby don't know what to do but she had to obey the wishes of her bitten partner anyway.

But she couldn't deny the fact that Belle was now part of being a "Child of the Moon", a title actually given to Ruby once they accepted her into the pack. But a personally like Belle would hate it even more so then thinking of it as a worthy title.

Her luck with women was proving to be terrible once again

She don't know why she even thought a monster hunter who happened to be a werewolf as well would help with getting rid of her curse. Even if the curse was broken Ruby fully know she was still born to be a wolf while Belle wasn't.

She don't if anyone could...love her and Belle was proving that in full

Belle was the prisoner of her own dark curse that of being bitten, again Ruby had no idea how she could react to it.

Her own family were all born as werewolves and even then something like that was kept from her when she become the Queen of all of the lands here. Her Grandmother possessed a magic that made her both envied as the most beautiful in the entire royal family and feared as well.

Again Ruby never understood why she get cursed in such a way except as a punishment.

"No man could ever touch you" was pretty the fact that Ruby couldn't go to any man in the kingdom plus she never really cared for them anyways. Belle touched her many times and still nothing happened.

Plus her unseen suitor was still lurking somewhere out there waiting for her until the end of time it seemed

That... _"man"_ wasn't going to make this easier for the Big Bad Wolf and courting his... _"werewolf_ " if that even made sense.

Ruby don't want to FORCE Belle into loving her, she had already seen the gruesome results of such a thing when she was with the Evil Queen.

Regina as personally seen by her was something that don't know or care for ANYTHING like love. Her sick twisted nature was enough to make Ruby ever wanting break her curse through that..." _Queen"._

Fortunately or unfortunately, Regina only wanted the Big Bad Wolf's severances and not the woman beneath. Ruby don't take to enjoying any of her company or what she thought of her insane hatred toward Snow White.

It was the same kind of burning hatred that fueled Cruella against her.

Snow had Regina and Ruby as the Big Bad Wolf had Cruella

It was funny to her now that once lazy Queen would even HAVE something like archenemy!

* * *

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH_

The mad laughter was heard all through out the castle, wakening Ruby up from sleeping near the top of the dungeons.

Running quickly down the stairs with her red hood trailing afterward,she unlocked the cell that housed Belle...

 _Ohhhhh, come here you sexy black WOLF!_ Belle said in a playful sensual tone as she grabbed the tall woman by the arm.

And kissing her roughly as she hit the back wall of the cell. Ruby was trying her best to control herself around this woman, as she broke off the kiss...

 **"Belle..."**

 _Belle isn't here! she's just a weakling,_

 _a LITTLE miss perfect who isn't into NAKED WOMEN like you just throwing yourself into people like ME!_

The new and VERY DIFFERENT Belle spoke in a softer harsher voice then the regular accent. Ruby did know who it was though...

 **"Your the wolf..."**

 _Your smart as well as beautiful, how lovely AHAHAHAHAH_

Ruby wanted to be careful around this new persona, as she gently take her hands around her own body

 _What scared that may damage that lovely figure?_ Belle smiled insanely at her with the question

 **"No...you need to stop before..."**

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOMEONE GETS HURT!, why should you care?..._

 _You're a monster as well. You think that by just being a mistress of a castle and being sooooooooooo dark and brooding._

 _That you have any idea how I WORK!..._

 **"I have already been through this, i can help you!..."**

 _HELP ME, oh your kidding now. If i did care of asking for it, see i hate them and you're the first one who understands me..._

 **"Understanding you is one thing. I can teach you how be to both as..."**

Suddenly Belle in a rage had tear the nearby wooden bed within the cell with just her hands screaming in anger...

 _I DON'T WANT TO BE BOTH!, YOU WERE SUPPOSED UNDERSTAND THAT AM THE REAL CREATURE AND NOT THAT BITCH!_

 **"Why do you hate her?"** Ruby asked as Belle giggled again to her but there was a growl beneath it as she answered madly...

 _You ever experience how PAIN works?..._

 _I HAVE and it was when i was laying in some bed in some shit hole city endlessly repeating it over and over in my head!._

 _You can't just think clearly anymore and then SHE adds to the pain by trying to bury me deep as possible but i ALWAYS escape!_

 **"AND YOU THINK LEASHING OUT IS THE ANSWER?..."**

 _I have to do, SHE is weak, for years now i been taking from the town there useless things like there animals but i never harm there dogs..._

 _I like dogs, she hates them of course, because they do my bidding._

 _I can't believe her family doesn't want to become like me, they would LOVE the freedom you and i both share._

 _Sure i broke a few buildings to get to them but then again i was hungry_

Ruby had a sudden realization with Belle's mad speech...

 **"The towns people mistaken YOU for me,**

 **the recent sightings and the bounty were because you were having causing trouble!..."**

 _Yes, am not the Big Bad Wolf but i can be her mate..._

Ruby closed her eyes to that word, as Belle's hands moved around the hood slowly **" Do you even know how to love something like me?"**

 _I can try, you are a marvelous creature, yet you think gaining the love of someone like HER to broke this curse of yours..._

 _It's sickening to me because i know she thinks her "suitor" loves her, it's that kind of devotion that SHE doesn't understand you that way i do,_

 _You and i can be monsters together and we can run away from this castle, this town...NOTHING should be keeping here!..._

Belle proudly said as she moved toward Ruby again. This part of her could never truly know how much she wanted to believe that

 **"Your wrong, it's guilt that keeps me here. I'll not wanting to be a monster anymore and for years i have always hated Queen Ruby and all she stands for because she couldn't do the right thing like...**

 **NOT KILLING THE MEN WHO COME AFTER THE WOLF,but found there Queen was the one tearing them all to pieces!**

 **For even founding these damned glass roses and then keeping them for herself because she DIDN'T want to be a wolf,**

 **My... _.HER_ sister is the very reason i don't want to go near Cocteau, a princess getting a second rate job as a bar maiden at a tavern. Who else feels locking themselves in a castle as well and NOT think it's guilt? **

**Do you really think you hating Belle even begins to compare my hatred of Ruby?"** She grimly asked to Belle who stood still to the question

 _SHE kills monsters like you!, tell me is that really someone to love?_ Belle suddenly answered as her human eyes were turning red in color as she continued...

 _Her hatred for me is not your blooming guilt trip, she thinks that by surpassing me that she will somehow have a normal life..._

 _We both know that isn't possible, Big Bad because you and i are animals._

 _Your hatred for yourself makes me feel like i should feel sorry for you because you and i are alike..._

She come toward her again seductively but Ruby wasn't the mood for any of it **"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE, I have lived day after day thinking that love would break something that CAN'T be undone.**

 **The Evil Queen made me realize there was never going to be a normal life for me. I escaped from her with the foresight of never trusting anyone ever again and then she made me realized how much HATE both halves of myself.**

 **The pack could NEVER except a leader as screwed up as the Big Bad Wolf and so i exile away from there crap.**

 **I haven't looked back and wanted to be left alone in my castle, with the good belief that my grandmother saw something i have yet to see!.**

 **Your pain is a godsend compared to my guilt and** **so Belle we are both cursed forever more"**

She said bitterly as Belle nodded her head "no"

 _That's the reason why am unworthy of your love or your angst?..._

 _You can't just think am going to love both aspects and see how monstrous and evil SHE thinks i am?_

 _YOU CAN'T DECIDED THAT I THINK THAT'S UTTER CRAP!_

 **"What do you see in me then that Belle doesn't?"** Ruby asked as Belle smiled madly again

 _It's_ _simple..._

Belle begin to untie the bow that held the hood over Ruby's body as her red eyes brightened more...

 _You're my Wolf Knight, your going to be the one to free me from her_

* * *

Suddenly she throw the hood off of Ruby as her human form become the huge black wolf

But Belle's face suddenly turned to terror as what she was seeing wasn't Ruby...

The Berserker was standing in front of her as she begin screaming and shouted in panic "WHY I CAN'T YOU STOP TORMENTING ME!",

pushing Ruby hard into the back wall

Finally in such a frenzy she had punched through the cell door...

Ruby had quickly grabbed her hood as Belle fell over crying in the hallway of the cells, she had the look of confusion on her as she spoke up

 **"I don't mean to scare you"** as she run over to comfort her but backed away as she stopped crying...

"please just go"

As Ruby had begin to walk toward the stairs though, she heard her talk again

"...Don't go" as she walked back to her again and put her long hood around Belle. She just wanted to hug her as she started crying again

After talking with the madness that was inside her, Ruby wasn't going anyway for the rest of the night

* * *

 _Outside of Cocteau_

The Golden Knight was riding toward the edge of the town limits as a group of men appeared blocking the road

By there appearance in black masks and uniforms, there were easily the soldiers of the Evil Queen's army.

"Good day, am here on orders of Good Queen Regina to put her road toll into effect..."

"Yeah in other words handle over your gold!" ordered one of the solders as the Knight get off the horse.

Holding up there hands the group of five solders come over to the knight, slowly one of them grabbed hold of the unique sword from the knight.

The sword was unique fusion of being somewhat huge and yet light at the same time, like the armor on the knight it was golden in color. Yet it also looked like the same samurai design that come from the Land of the Rising Sun. It was a unusual combination of a western heavier tip and the eastern sleeker thin blade...

As the others inspected the black horse, one of them grabbed the sleeping bag that was on the back. The lead solder looked over the sword carefully before something begin to dawn on him as what he was holding...

"This...this is the Sword of Truth, only one person is said to weld this...YOUR UNDER ARREST!" he cried out as the Knight backed punched a solder

Even though out numbered, the knight seemed really calmed as the solders attacked. Grabbing one of them by his cape, the knight swing him around knock the others down. The knight finally throw him into a tree.

The captain attacked with the knight's sword as the knight with just the foot picked up a fallen solder's sword...

"Ohhh the Queen will reward me for bringing in your head!" as they begin there sword fighting, with seemingly the knight countering every attack made.

The captain was getting madder and madder as his moves wouldn't even phasing the knight.

Finally the captain made his move with the sword as he cut the knight's shoulder with a lucky thrust.

Dropping the sword, the knight grabbed the wounded shoulder as the captain laughed in triumph as he spoke up again "Your days are numbered..."

Suddenly the knight noticed there were near the back of the black horse, whistling loudly, the horse with it's back legs kicked the back of the captain.

The sword flew out of the solder's hand as the knight grabbed it with the one good hand...

The only one solder remained standing as the Golden Knight come up toward him, holding the Sword of Truth...

"What in the name of Hades are you?" he said quite scared as the Knight lifted the visor...

* * *

 _The Red Castle..._

Belle had huge blanket over her as night fell over the castle. Looking into the fireplace now back in her own room

Ruby had come into the room with two cups of tea that Miss Potts made, she noticed Belle's face was red from all the crying she had done earlier.

"I...i could have killed you!" she said angrily as Ruby sit beside her

 **"You don't, your other self is too much in lust with me to do that, thinking me as her mate..."**

Grabbing the tea before Ruby, she drink it all in one slip, "If what you think what done was right well then your fool"

 **"Am a fool for trying to help BOTH of you then!"**

"YES!, i already tell you how much SHE hates me and you're saw for yourself how dangerous it is..."

 **"I don't which of you is trusting me and which one actually hates me, but you're in trouble and am not about to leave because of that. You traveled the world during which you don't want to hurt people, so you want after monsters to fill in that locked heart of yours..."**

Ruby noticed Belle was trying to her best to ignore her from what was being said "Thank you for allowing me to sleep here. But in the morning am going to found another cell and lock myself again..."

 **"I can't stop you from doing that, if you want me to being you food..."**

"NO!, ask your servants to do that. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now..."

Getting off the floor Ruby nodded "yes" to Belle's request, personally she wasn't approving it but Belle had her mind set on it

As she left the room, she couldn't believe what she actually said in the cell was ever true, that they were too much alike...

Belle was looking at her as she left and said bitterly and yet strangely happy too "Your still my Wolf Knight, Queen Ruby"

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Silver Cages**_


	8. Silver Cages

Gaston had gone to the blacksmith shop to find McKinley working within it.

Much like her own daughters, she wasn't really that old and seemed to be a natural beauty herself,

with her pure red hair which had green highlights, curvier figure then Belle, as well as green bewitching eyes, narrower chin and a rounder face.

Even as her face which was dirtied up from all the grease still make her even more beautiful then ever.

But she and all her daughters were basically the town oddities, with McKinley being the most crazy when it come to new ideas and research.

One time in her life she was a lady in waiting in the fancy castles to south but found that the job to be pretty boring and decided on having adventure in the great wide somewhere.

She studied with the most brilliant minds through out each kingdom, she could have easily have used her looks to get ahead but thought against that idea.

She needed her teachers to see someone with a talent beyond just a pretty face. So she studied in the brand new field of engineering that had taken effect and become a fast moving job set in every kingdom.

She wanted to work in that field to help out the Queen of the Red Forest from way before the Big Bad Wolf killed her.

And then somewhere along the way, she get pregnant with triplets which put her career path on hold, it was a rather hard time for her until they were born.

But she loved them and raised all without any help until she needed to. She clearly loved taking care of Belle most of all and it was hard to found out she was bitten along with all of them.

She had to come her "urges" from taking over as they had with Belle, but that was going to tough since this week was going be the night of the Blood Moon.

She really don't like the sound of that and clearly it was going to cause even more problems for her family if not the whole entire town.

McKinley had obsessed over every piece of information about werewolves and the Big Bad Wolf mainly.

She found a number of reports about the creature and the fact that her Belle was now being the one mistaken for the infamous monster.

Belle had the most brilliant mind of her sisters and yet she was also the hot head, the pain she felt in Agrabah just fueled her darker half, the wolf to leash out even more. She couldn't believe how much of a horror her own daughter could do as this creature.

Whatever faults the Big Bad Wolf had it was nothing compared to Belle's, she had always noticed that Belle could never fully control her emotions.

She always wanted to prove herself to anyone. Although being her mother don't meant LIKING her choosing Gaston at all.

The Big Bad Wolf was also on her mind as well,

she and her daughters had gotten lost on there way to showcase there latest work within the fair grounds of the new Pleasure Island park,

the storm had picked up by then and they were forced into the strange kingdom of the Wolf.

Her curiosity with the glass roses still made her realize much a wrong decision it was.

Yet the Wolf itself was something else, like she felt really sorry for that creature. It lived a lonely existence and somehow Belle's own secret was the one relating well to something that dangerous and beautiful.

The Wolf in her human form also made McKinley realize something...she looked very familiar, but yet again she couldn't be...

"McKinley!" Gaston yelled out as she jumped with her blow torch in her hand

"Ohhhhh man, don't ever do that again Gaston!" she said annoyed at the hunter as he continued as if he did nothing wrong

"Am here to discuss one of your more brilliant ideas that never get used during the war"

"What could that be?..." she asked, boy did hate that stupid grin of his

* * *

Ruby had entered the furthest of the cells, this time Belle put herself in the last one.

She know it was still wouldn't help anyone if locked herself up, and Ruby felt she still needed to talk with her.

Holding the small bag, Ruby had to make Belle listen to reason this time as she opened up the cell door...

 **"Belle, i have all your things here, so you can go to OZ..."**

Belle looked confused as she asked "What's in OZ?"

 **"Perditia's pack is there, it may only take a complete days to get there but they can help your..."  
**

Belle quickly sit up anger as she shake her silver chains around and seemed furious at Ruby

"NO I AM NOT GOING TO OZ, did you ever stop to think that MAYBE I'LL BE PUTTING MORE LIVES IN DANGER THERE!,

IT WOULDN'T JUST HER _"PACK"'S_ LIVES BUT EVERYONE ELSE WITHIN THE LAND OF OZ!" she shouted toward Ruby

 **"They can help you more then i ever could"** she said sadly but Belle was still refusing the offer

"I know you think you're protecting me but all your really doing is putting countless lives in endanger.

I am _NOT_ about to allow you to do that for me..."

 **"The Blood Moon is about a day away from now, you think that by staying in here you can be safe from it?"**

Belle turned away from her as she answered "I know that i am trying to stop this thing myself, but you are doing it because your love in with me!..."

Ruby wasn't going to deny it at this point **"You said to me about the fact that you and i are alike..."**

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE RUBY!, get it through your head,

you fall in love with someone whose a illusion because inside of them is something terrible.

You're just in love with the idea of me and that is something that's disappointing you

I can't just go to OZ and then have the same thing that's happened to Cocteau to repeat itself there,

am something that will not listen to this " _pack"_ of yours.

Because all i been doing this wanting to cause the pain i feel and bring out so that whole entire world could see it.

Give up on loving me Ruby, am clearly not worth it..."

Ruby and Belle wouldn't facing each at all during this conversion and both would continue denying these feelings until the end of time...

 **"Then as a friend, you could give the pack a reason to want you.**

 **Your right i have feelings for you but i guess those are false, why the hell am i bothering with caring about you...**

 **Because am still a selfish vain young woman and she no longer cares about breaking her own curse,**

 **She is the one who wants to help a monster hunter whose on her own path toward making the same mistakes I keep making.**

 **Am sorry that i can be so selfish about you and maybe i care too much that effect..."**

Belle giggled bitterly again after hearing all that "Your right and wrong of course, Ruby.

But i am not something _YOU_ can just own, this is _MY_ problem to solve and we are confusing each again!...

You have this pain of your own and _AM_ truly sorry that you become this way but it is _NOT_ my problem.

But people will get hurt if we act on these feelings now and that just proves even more that we are poison together, and clearly not for each other.

My own dark side wants you and for that i don't want you anyway near me!..."

 **"Belle..."** she couldn't make up her mind as what to say next **"...You are right, we're poison together. Am putting your safety above all others.**

 **But that still doesn't mean letting you die to those hunters...**

 **Unlike me they wouldn't bother with mistaking you for the Big Bad Wolf, they will kill you!"**

Belle fall silent on that before nodding her head "yes" as she spoke up again

"Isn't that what i deserve!"

* * *

In the deep woods outside of town, the next morning

McKinley and Gaston had gather around the men to show them something...

The young woman tossed a huge size rock toward a bunch of falling leaves as suddenly a round silver ball spring out of ground

Followed by another and another one as a total of eight cages lined the field...

"Impressive, McKinley!" Gaston happily said although Belle's mother was still annoyed by him

"Gaston, those were originally made to capture any solders of the Evil Queen _NOT_ werewolves!..."

Gaston just stood unmoving as he spoke up again "This is _WAR_ but this time it's with the biggest baddest werewolf to ever exist,

I am about to make history once i put it's head on my trophy wall!..."

"Gaston, one of your men wants to talk with you at the tavern" Perditia cried out as the manly hunter basically left without another to her

Perditia had walked passed him toward McKinley "What was that about?"

She looked upset but wasn't talking to the bar maiden about it, as she too just walked away.

* * *

Perditia had come upon her girlfriend Paige drinking something in a small bottle in a small allyway near the tavern,

her wolf scent give off a unusual smell like something sweet like candy and roses.

Yet she don't want alarm her to the fact that she was dating something everyone was hunting right now.

Some reason Perditia wanted to lead a normal life and it started with falling in love with Paige.

She never regretted giving up the life of being a princess for that of a bar maiden.

But also topping that with being secretly a werewolf herself which was a hard factor in itself.

The pack in OZ looked up to her as a leader but to them, the true leader would always be her sister, the Big Bad Wolf.

Even though her sister exiled herself wasn't stopping them from always looking up to her in times of need. Perditia was still working out just what would happen if her sister died.

She know one thing though...all out war within the werewolf packs, complete chaos and finally destroying themselves.

Snow White's bounty for the Big Bad Wolf would also mean the end of her kind that she felt was embracing since ending her status as princess.

Perditia couldn't believe this of Snow and she sure as hell don't know why she wanted to have hundreds of people go after Red.

Snow White was NO hero to the werewolf now or have the same noble status that she know Red still had but forgotten about.

The former princess don't want this to be the cause for all out war between werewolves and the rest of the kingdoms.

Her sister don't see it but she was a symbol for those of the moon like or not.

If the Big Bad Wolf did indeed die she would personally couldn't handle it, Perditia wasn't a strong leader like her and she felt that humans and werewolves could still learn from each other.

"Paige, hey about the last complete nights..." Perditia said sheepishly as her girlfriend smiled

"Don't think about it, we haven't made this the best relationship in town but i don't bloody care!" Paige out right said as both of looked awkwardly at each other

"...My mother would actually enjoy meeting you in OZ and the hope of marriage..."

"Marriage is for fools, Perditia we should be focusing on just the bloody damn passion!..." Paige laughed to the confused expression of her girlfriend

"Bloody damn passion?...i never thought of us as that!" she questioned as Paige roughly take her by the hips and kissed her hard against the wall

Braking off the kiss briefly Perditia laughed as she figured out finally what she meant

"Yeah your right, to hell with marriage indeed Paige!..."

Suddenly her girlfriend dropped her and had given her confused look on her face

"What in the world are ranting on about Perditia?"

* * *

"Here, darling is a gift from the Evil Queen herself..." Cruella announced to Gaston as the black knights opened up crates to revel shining parts of unique armor

"Silver lined plate armor, deadly to any werewolf even near it" she held out her hand as it steamed over the armor

Smiling Gaston know this was going to help out greatly in the hunt, but Cruella wasn't done yet with her surprises

As another pair of solders opened up a smaller crate, this time they held a pair of shining guns

"Silver lined pistols and bullets filled with Swamp Troll venom!" she laughed as she finished

"I was right about that Troll coming in handy, Cruella, now all we need is make the wolf come here..."

Cruella had her own venomous smile as she answered Gaston

"Don't worry darling, if i know one thing about Ruby is that she's always wants to eat!..."

Gaston suddenly realized what she meant "The sheep will make the perfect bait, lay them in the town center and Ruby will have to come to me"

"Aren't you the smart one Gaston,

this is going to be marvelous witnessing the end of that bitch and taking the roses simply from her cold corpse"

Cruella giggled in amazement as Gaston laughed

With Cruella at his side, Gaston wasn't even thinking or caring of Belle or where she was

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Terror of the Blood Moon**_


	9. Terror of the Blood Moon

The night had fallen rather quickly that day, Ruby felt uneasy as she should be since it was the Blood Moon.

Only some werewolves including her could actually resist the strangle power that the Blood Moon would give,

it's effects on any wolf were always random .

Belle had no such luck though it seemed to her, just locking herself in the dungeons was something equal parts brave and stupid to the Queen of Red Forest.

 _ **Ruby...Ruby**_

She suddenly heard from one of the older rooms within the castle " **Mother, is that you?"**

 _ **Why child have you always lead yourself down the wrong path...**_

 _ **Why do you think a werewolf like you could found something like love?**_

 _ **Do you hate yourself that much?**_

Ruby can't believe that her mother would say any of that as she shouted toward the room.

 **"She don't lead me down the wrong path!, mother she saved my life,**

 **she is the one good thing to come out of this suffering i'll been going through"**

Suddenly the voice was laughing madly inside the room as Ruby forced herself to enter it.

She had forgotten this room for a reason as it was her grandmother's, it was also the room where she first get cursed back when it was part of the log cabin...

 ** _My child..._**

Ruby know that voice, it was different from the softer voice of her mother's, this voice was much more different.

Younger sounding then even Perditia and she know perfectly well who it belonged too...

 _ **What big teeth you have my dear...**_

Ruby closed her eyes as a shadow in the shape of a wolf formed over the entire room as she spoke up again " **H...hello Grandmother"**

* * *

"Perditia, I need those blinds shut and closed up tight!" Ordered Pongo as he begin to hammer away with several wooden boards at the windows as Perditia walked toward the back of the tavern.

Many of the older and younger citizens of Cocteau as well as the women and children had made there way into the wine cellar. As the two working staff went about there business, Perditia clearly don't like any of Gaston's foolish plan one bit.

She don't understand as to why they wanted to lure the werewolf to the center of town.

Her sister in years never rampaged like this before but she wasn't this clumsy or stupid ether when it come to seeking out prey.

Through the back shutters, she watched as big men in armor lay more of the sheep into a pen near the foundation.

Her sister wasn't going to fall for it if that was what Gaston was planning,

she couldn't just tell him outright as to why he should just give up on this whole foolish venture.

Then something clack in her mind as she quickly begin shut the blinds in the back area...

This WASN'T her sister at all but maybe a different one...another werewolf!

* * *

 _ **Child, why don't you give Granny a hug...**_

The gigantic wolf in a old woman's nightgown questioned as Ruby backed away from her **"NO! YOU CURSED ME TO BE IN THIS HELL"**

The wolf just laughed, she had much more blacker fur with a white streak going through it.

Her teeth were sharper then Ruby's, the eye patch with it's skull and crossbones shined in the red light of the Blood Moon.

Her one good eye was pure green and her claws were pure red as she hunched over to look her grand daughter in the eyes

 _ **There you go AGAIN Ruby,**_

 _ **blaming me for your problems and thinking i was trying to teach you a lesson...**_

Ruby shake in terror at the sight of her grandmother but stood her ground " **I am NOT blaming you, but all i wanted was to a normal life away from the pack. BUT you kept saying was never normal to begin with and there fore all i ever could do was ruin it..."**

The wolf grandmother was laughing more madly now as Ruby turned toward the center of the room...

 _ **Now we all know what truly scares the Big Bad Wolf...**_

She saw herself with Snow White and a baby, she was being shown that she could be happy " **Why can't i'll always be like that?"** she asked sheepishly

 _ **See, my dear that isn't you, you can never be a princess...**_

 _ **You made yourself to be a terrible Queen...**_

 _ **The town you founded now wants to kill you...**_

 _ **And the one who could love you for what you are is now the one to fearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**_

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle dungeons

Belle was being bathed in the pure red light of the moon, her mind was about to break apart from all the numerous voices inside her head.

She was shaking and couldn't understand to why or who chained her up in burning silver cuffs.

"Well my dear, aren't we in a tight spot"

A male voice rung out as Belle looked toward a darkened area "Who are you?" she said in a near panic

From out of the shadows, a man come out covered in pure green cloak and hood.

He had long black hair as his blue eyes shined even in all the red light, his face was curved and handsome. He wear on top of his head,

a golden crown with sharpened horns "Let's just say i helped your mother once..."

Belle laughed insanity to his answer "AHAHAHAH, you're NOT Rumple!?"

The man just smiled "No, i am not the deal maker...

I am something much better... am the Trickster God!"

* * *

 _ **You allowed that..."girl" to trick you and play for the fool that i know you are**_

The grandmother shouted at Ruby as she stood her ground " **No, i will not believe that of her!..."**

 _ **WHY!?, you clearly have nothing to show for being this devoted to her...**_

 _ **You're still denying that a monster can't love and your devotion will get people killed!...**_

Ruby don't understand why her own grandmother was saying all this " **There no other monsters like us, grandmother couldn't you understand that?"**

* * *

"Monsters like you don't have to exist in this world, Belle" The man in green answered

"You see, you're basically a mistake, an oversight to the greater things at hand..."

Belle was still thinking she was clearly mad by now as she asked "How in the world could ever decide for me?"

The man smiled widely as he pulled from the deep coat, a shining blue liquid bottle...

She know what it was and try to reach for it as he backed away from her "GIVE IT TO ME"

"...This drink is the one thing to keep you from turning, your mother and sisters i give them a huge supply of it!" He said cheerfully as Belle begin to cry

"What do you want me to do to get it?"

He dropped the bottle into her hand as he walked around the cell "All i need is for you to do something for me..."

Without a second thought Belle drink up the small blue bottle and as she finished coughing up a bit "What is it you wish me to do?"

"Ohhhhh something little like...destroy the town of Cocteau for me"

* * *

 **"Your NOT my grandmother!"** Ruby shouted as she suddenly realized as the gigantic wolf begin to laugh again

 _ **How could you guess?...**_

 **"She wanted me to found love in all this hell she created, YOU'RE nothing more then a fragment of my guilt!, of the Blood Moon playing one of it's insane tricks on me"**

The wolf grandmother growled in anger at Ruby's sudden courage toward it as she stood unmoving...

 ** _...Of course i am, but your still a fool to think that AM the monster here and not Belle..._**

 ** _The pack will tear your new girlfriend to pieces and you will be shown to the error of your ways..._**

 ** _The GREAT Queen of the Red Forest is nothing more then a weak spineless vain creature,_**

 ** _one who will allow the very town she founded on the blood of a fellow werewolf will have another one this night!..._**

A look of sudden sheer terror come over Ruby's face as she get what the creature meant " **BELLE!"**

* * *

The man in green disappeared as Belle looked around confused to the locked cell she was in

This was something terrifying to be in and she was getting more and scared by the hour as a naked tall woman in a red hood hugged her.

 **"Belle, please calm down, am here for you"** The naked woman said softly as Belle let go of her grasp, backing toward the wall as the strange woman come near her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?...

WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Belle shouted scared then suddenly realized something else as well "WHY AM I NAKED?"

 **"Belle, it's the moon's effect on you, just calm down and i can explain everything..."** The strange woman held out her hand but that was her mistake

As she suddenly grabbed the woman by the neck and she was growling in anger as she shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AM NOT GOING TO LOCKED UP AGAIN!, STOP HAUNTING ME...I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

With one hand she throw the red hooded woman through five of the cell's walls as her eyes glow red and her teeth were sharpening "Only Gaston can help me now..."

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

* * *

Slowly wakening up from just throw through several solid walls,

Ruby growled in annoyance as she briefly saw a figure smash through the cell wall " **Okay, that's something new!"** as she untied the bow around her hood.

Transforming into the huge black wolf.

She leaped easily out of the dungeons and into the surrounding grounds as she caught sight of Belle...

Or at the very least the green figure that once been Belle now heading toward the Ice Wall, still growling in utter anger.

The Big Bad Wolf had go to after her, she was now completely out of control...

* * *

On horse back were several silver armored hunters as well the Golden Knight and three grey crystal armor knights.

Gaston rode over the hill in light sleek silver armor along with a shorter man also in armor badly put together though, his name was Lefou.

"Take your courage to the sticking place, men and the Big Bad Wolf will be ours!" cried out Gaston just a flare went off overhead of a far off area of the forest

"TO YOUR STATIONS BOYS, LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"

Meanwhile

Ruby had accidentally tripped her leg in a rope which in turn set off the flare,

growling she thought to herself " **Great only now they stealing my hunting ideas!, well that's just terrible!"** as she heard from far off much more of Belle's angered howling.

Quickly running toward a nearby field, she stopped in her tracks as she smelled the air.

Picking up a rock, she throw it toward the fallen leaves as automatically a huge log swing at her

Ducking out of the way of it,

Ruby suddenly set off many of the silver ball cages as they spring up from the ground by pulleys through out all the trees.

Realizing that this was a quicker way to Belle,

she jumped onto the log and then as the cages swing from the air. Leaped on them one after another

She could at least give whoever design this was a genus...

* * *

In the center of town,

the Golden Knight get off there horse and stood next to the foundation as the howling of the wolf come ever closer...

Suddenly it leaped out to where the Knight stood...

It was massive and tall, yet some parts of it were feminine in appearance.

It was well muscled with green fur and a yellow Mohawk going down the center of it, the claws and teeth were also green in color.

Which suddenly made the Knight realize something "Your NOT the Big Bad Wolf" they echo through the visor as it knocked them into a nearby cart.

Growling in utter anger, Belle begin to rip apart at the tops of houses, many hunters showed up just firing there non silver guns at it even more mad as it decided to throw a chummy at them.

Roaring in success, Belle then leaped on the next building and making through the window to start tearing apart at the room inside.

The Golden Knight get of the cart full of chickens to hear more of the monster's insane roaring, as they were about to unleash there sword though...

"BELLE STOP THIS NOW!" cried out Paige as she take off her helmet of the crystal armor "This ISN'T YOU"

The front door was smashed open as the wolf Belle emerged, grabbing her with one hand as it growled out "Whose Belle?..."

* * *

Gaston calmly walked the streets with gun in hand as the group of town folk run away from the center of town...

Ruby had just finished riding the last of the 20 odd cages that been planted through the forest swing on them,

and finally emerging somewhere near the village tavern...

As the Golden Knight held there sword toward the monstrous wolf as it growl toward them "Don't make me do this!" they cried out

When Ruby growled out on all fours running straight into the wolf Belle **"Get ahold yourself, this isn't you..."**

The wolf Belle wrestling with Ruby and in pure frustration "WILL PEOPLE STOP SAYING THAT..."

As she punched Ruby into the tavern...

* * *

Perditia had run into the tavern to see her sister in a pile of broken tables, she grabbed her head as her mouth bleed.

"She is too strong, Red you can't save her!" Perditia calmly said as Ruby growled in response **"Am not giving up on her"**

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

The wolf Belle smashed into the tavern as Perditia's own eyes glowed bright blue.

"LEAVE HER!" she cried out to the bigger wolf as her sharp claws grow in her hands, leaping off of a table, she begin clawing and biting at the fur.

Ruby could see her sister was trying in vain to fight off the bigger opponent. She noticed in the corner of the bar, the shadow of her grandmother overlooking the fight, shaking in fear at the sight. She sharpened her black claws as she once again run toward Belle.

Ruby as she forced herself into the other wolf, can't stop hearing the insane laughter of the grandmother and only she could hear what she was saying...

 _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA ,see child...**_

 _ **this night it will be ether your blood or HER's that cover this town...**_

 _ **I hope you're prepared to be someone's prize!**_

* * *

Paige and Susan had jumped into the second floor of the building,

Perditia had the look of surprise on her face suddenly...her girlfriend was a werewolf all this time?

In all in the meantime, Ruby was still fighting off Belle who had taken to biting at her as if she was trying to protect herself. Ruby don't quite understand the behavior of Wolf Belle, she was talking in her normal accent, she was destroying things in panic, Ruby noticed even her eyes were unusual as left eye was red and right eye was her normal blue color. She couldn't believe it but somehow this version of Belle was a weird combination of the girl she know and the darker wolf side. Yet she was acting completely crazy as they continued there first " _dance"_ together. Ripping and tearing at each other with claws as well as growling in turn to show who was superior here...

Adding to the chaos though was a hunter outside firing point blank through one of the windows at both Ruby and Belle as they fought

Perditia know she had to something to save her sister from the armored hunter, as she grabbed ahold of one of the wooden supports with one hand.

Smiling she aim it were the hunter outside was and without a second thought throw it right toward him...

Gaston ducked out of the way as the projectile hit the wall near him, in complete anger he yelled out "DAMN YOU BIG BAD WOLF"

 _ **Damn HER...how can you truly think she LOVES you now?**_

Ruby shake in fear at the sudden question of the wolf grandmother at she looked into Belle's sheer , she whispered her answer " **I'll DIE for her, grandmother isn't that love enough"**

Just as Belle punched her again hard, right into the church of Thor across town

* * *

Both Belle's sisters jumped at her, there own eyes glowing as they both shouted "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

The wolf Belle grabbed the both of them from her back, Paige calmly asked in tears as the green hand held her "You become the monster, you're always hated..."

Belle gasped as she dropped both of them looking around all she saw done...

"Sister please just calm down, we can go back home" Susan spoke up just as Belle suddenly smashed a nearby table. Growling once again she screamed out

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME..." as she looked madly toward the statue of Queen Ruby "... AND IT'S ALL HER BLOODY FAULT!"

Braking through the rooftop of the tavern, she landed on atop of the statue. A mixture of crying and howling filled the red night air as she begin to rip apart each piece of it, Belle couldn't think of everything more then Ruby ruining her life. Belle was the powerful thing on the face of the earth, for once she was doing something right. She was no longer weak or scared of being like this. WHY had Ruby held her back, why was even she afraid of such power that Belle was using?. She was going to show the whole entire world this power and it was all thinks to the mysterious man in green...

Just as Belle had finished smashing right the figure right into the water, she caught a sudden scent in the air "Gaston!" she growled happily

* * *

 **"Ohhhhhh when will people STOP with hitting me through buildings!?"** Ruby growled in annoyance as she suddenly the sharp blade of the Golden Knight...

Carefully taking in the scent around them, Ruby noticed there was something..oddly familiar about this knight.

They spoke in a friendly tone "Your big green furred friend run off toward the edge of the woods. My so called friends have setup the deadest trap yet...meant for you!"

 **"Why should I trust you?"**

Ruby said in anger as the knight looked away

"You can't but i know you...by reputation of course, and i know you don't want that werewolf killed...now what are we standing around for anyways?..."

The wolf Belle run on all fours as she caught sight of the armored hunter from earlier as he suddenly screamed out "NOW"

Suddenly Belle was thrown into the air with a number of wired steel nets. The force was so hard jetting toward the tree lamb that she hit her head.

The armored knight laughed in triumphed "Remember men...you're going to be heroes once the Big Bad Wolf is DEAD!..."

Meanwhile

The Golden Knight and the Big Bad Wolf raced toward the edge of the forest just to watch all of the hunters aim there guns, at the danging net...

 _ **Well now it looks like your girlfriend is in a pickle...**_

 _ **Such a nice girl too what with the way she punched you and threaten you, the perfect girl to date basically...**_

 **"You're not helping here Grandmother..."**

The Golden Knight looked at the wolf strangely "Who are you talking to?" as Ruby stake off the voice in her head

 **"NOBODY!...let's move!"**

Gaston aimed his newer pistol at the net as the rest of his men did the same, as the creature struggled and try to claw her way out of it. But it was burning was the steel lines were actually filled with another wiring as well...silver!.

Screaming out in pain, Belle couldn't understand what was going on as her mind was beginning to clear...

"FIRE!" yelled out Gaston as his men unloaded there pistols into the net, wolf Belle was rolling around the net as the bullets went by her head. Then a shot hit her furred shoulder, howling in now in more pain, Belle know she was going to die here...

The Golden Knight watched with there gripped sword, this was far from honorable and anything Gaston wanted from the knight wasn't going to happen. Then noticing the pulleys that held up the silver ball cages, give the knight a idea...

Ruby jumped into the tall tree lines as the guns blazed more furiously...

 _ **Ohhhhh grand daughter, what are going to do to make them stop?...**_

 _ **Have them hold hands and start singing ZIPPY-DOO-DAH!**_

 **"How the hell AM I EVEN RELATED TO YOU!?"** Ruby annoying asked as she leaped unto the huge net as Belle's howling sudden into a more human scream...

Out looking the Golden Knight begin to cut each and every one of the ropes that held the cages...

Gaston and his men were still shooting before he felt something fall near him, one of the cages landed close. Looking above a number of them were dropping out of the trees as he once again had to duck and dodge out of there way...

The firing stopped as Ruby growled in surprised and then using her rather sharp claws cut out the ropes supporting the steel marsh net. She was panicking as Belle fall silent through out all this carnage. With one last cut to the rope, gripped over what she felt was Belle and with her huge weight fall with the rest of the cages...

Falling into a soft area of leaves, Ruby begin to tear at the marsh rope until she saw what she was looking for...

Belle had transformed back into her human form,it was beaten from all the fighting. She was also bleeding from the shoulder as well as everywhere else. Growling in anger Ruby take her body around her massive arms.

Jumping out of the forest edge into a nearby hill, Ruby overlook the town of Cocteau, which was completely devastated in fires and broken ruined buildings

Groaning she looked to see Belle had awaken and in a small sad voice "...I did all this"

Ruby slowly backed out from the scene as she saw several people coming up toward the hill. Basically Perditia, the Golden Knight and all of Belle's family, she wanted to spoke with them but she had the feeling Belle as badly injured as she was isn't in a talking mood.

"BELLE, WAIT!..." cried out Susan as Ruby leaped away and far from out of there reach, Perditia silently understanding grabbed ahold of Susan.

"Leave them...they done enough damage" Perditia said sharply as McKinley nodded "yes"

* * *

Hours later within the town center

Gaston looked on upset as Lefou come up toward him

He had been lost in thought as his small sidekick found him among the ruins of the foundation "We throw everything at the Big Bad Wolf and did nothing to him SIR"

Gaston answered back by punching Lefou in the face, knocking him out.

Taking off his silver helmet, he smiled at what he found near the ground after the wolf escaped...A chuck of green fur

The clouds crept over the red moon, as everyone looked up at the sight...

Suddenly Gaston saw that the fur was changing into something else...human skin. This skin also had a design on it, a silver colored dragon with green eyes

...He know of only one person who had such a unique tattoo design, Belle!

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: A Change In Me**_


	10. A Change In Me

The shadowy Potts begin her work to stitch up the back of Belle to her own discomfort as she couldn't stop crying.

Last night was proof enough that she was dangerous even to Ruby but still stayed in the same room with her.

In between all the crying was also angry grunting with the pain,Belle felt like she wanted to tear herself apart to get rid of all guilt it brought. She hated the fact that let her darkside take over completely and blame it all on Ruby.

She had stupidly allowed herself to be mistaken for the Big Bad Wolf and the hunters would increase there bounty on her head.

They wouldn't stop and that scared her more then being a wolf

Other shadowy maids were around her in the entry hallway, bandaging up her arms and feet.

Still naked, one maid had put a blanket cover her front leaving just her back exposed.

She couldn't believe why in the world Ruby of all people would save someone like her, truly she wasn't worth it...

Ruby had emerged from the ball room holding a hot bowl of soup as she lay it next to the floor. She had seen Belle trying to back away from her as Potts refused to let her move...

"PLEASE NO ...I'll JUST HURT AGAIN, AAAAAAAA" Belle yelled out as Potts finished her nettle work, Ruby clearly wasn't listening

 **"Miss. Potts will now get you a bandage for your back, a huge chuck was torn from you**

 **...It's simply amazing that much lost of blood barely even phased** **you!"** Belle was trying her best to look away from Ruby and into the fireplace...

"YOU SHOULD HAVE ALLOWED THE HUNTERS TO DO THERE JOB!..."

 **"...THEN WHAT BELLE?, do you want to be HUNG ON THE WALL OF THE VILLAGE TAVERN AS THE BIG BAD WOLF, A DEAD ONE?**

 **YOU BEEN MAKING MISTAKES,**

 **each one getting more and more bigger and each time you tried to correct them they become worse...**

 **You nearly murdered me and yet I COME BACK FOR YOU...**

 **NO ONE ELSE AND ALL OF THEM NOW SEE YOU AS A THREAT...**

 **STOP PRETENDING THAT ISN'T HOW I FELT WHEN I FOUND OUT I COULD RIP PEOPLE APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!"** Ruby was trembling in her own voice when she spoke and seemed to know what she was talking about.

Belle was terrified of what to do with such power and yet Ruby was showing her they were similar as she spoke up again "What the hell makes you think i wouldn't end up hurting you again...and again until you found out am a VILLAIN in your story!?"

 **"Control it, make both halves into being one and then i can decide how much i actually feel about you"** Ruby calmly said

Belle was looking into the fire again, Ruby was giving her a second chance. That was something the hunters wouldn't be doing.

She kept thinking how much pain she had put Ruby though. But she never give up on her, why don't she hate her as much as Belle hated herself now?. What made the Big Bad Wolf so noble to someone who otherwise spat in her face.

Why was proving to be so honest to someone like her?

Belle couldn't just turn off what she had, the blue liquid had done nothing. Everything about her life was being thrown away because her darkside and yet Ruby wanted to give it back to her. Controlling it did sound pretty temping and scary as well. Her guilt though was another matter entirely, every time she closed her eyes, she felt like wanting to just seal herself into this castle and never come out...

"Why Ruby?..."

 **"Why what?"** Ruby seemed to try more calm around her now as they spoke again

Belle closed her eyes "Why aren't just running from me like the rest of them do?, why try to make me see the light of my own curse and not your own?"

Ruby groaned as she answer her questions **"My problems no longer matter basically never did!. Everyone run away because they rightfully saw a monster.**

 **But AM not one of them Belle, if you think that you can replace the kind of sorrow i have lived through, then you girl are a fucking saint. Your the one whose noble somehow in all this not me"**

Belle looked into Ruby's face to a still fresh scar on right cheek, touching it she was beginning to understand what she meant...

"I can't run away from problems anymore then Red.." she smiled sadly finally realizing something "I'll going to embrace them"

* * *

"I know what this dragon symbol means..." Cruella laughed to Gaston inside her secret lair, holding the tattooed skin.

"This only meant for the royal honor guard of the Jade Empress, why keep this skin otherwise knowing the true nature of your so called " _girlfriend_ " ?"

Gaston just smiled to her "I can use this to get what i always wanted Cruella..."

"And what's that, a pet werewolf darling?"

Gaston looked at her weirdly "Of course not, just the means to make a headache of mine go away..."

Cruella crawled toward him, her eyes blazing red as she questioned "Has this headache have a name?"

"Actually three, with them gone...I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!"

* * *

 _ **Belle's house...late afternoon**_

"Miss. McKinley, please i just want to talk to Paige" Perditia said trembling as she heard foot steps running through the house

Opening the door, she come upon her girlfriend picking her bags, looking right into her yellow eyes "Why are you running away?"

"Am not running, but my sister is in trouble just being with that monster, and am going to rescue her" Paige said blatantly. The bar maiden know that she could stop her anytime she wanted. But she wasn't going to...

"You saw what kind of power your sister has, she's dangerous!" Perditia don't want her hurt but she wasn't listening

"I don't care, you have to understand i love her no matter what but the Big Bad Wolf is keeping her captive!.

And am not about to let her become something even more dangerous thinks to that thing. She needs help and this serum will do that!" getting out of her brown yellow overcoat a small blue bottle.

Just as Perditia was to grab it to look it more closely, the door burst opened...

Gaston and the rest of his men come toward the two women as he smiled widely toward Perditia

"Good work Perditia, am going to reward you for this"

She don't understand what he meant "Reward?"

"Yes in capturing a werewolf...HER!"

Pointing toward Paige as two of his men strong armed her "Your mother and sister have already been arrested for endangering this town as well as being in league with the Big Bad Wolf..." Gaston proudly spoke up as he handled Perditia from getting toward her

"My family hasn't done anything wrong, Gaston...we haven't hurt anybody!, we just want to live in peace" she said barely calmly as Gaston sneered

"YOUR NOT FOOLING ANYONE, WOLF WITCH...TAKE HER TO THE TOWER"

* * *

 _ **Outside of The Red Castle...the next normal full moon**_

 _ **"Are you afraid?.."**_

" _Am not afraid of anything..."_

Two huge figures leaped and jumped through the clear night air as the moon looked over them

Belle had more different then ever running with her powerful legs going through the beautiful forest as she tried her hardest to catch up to Ruby

Catching her breath for a moment near a small stream, Belle caught sight of herself in the water...

It was surreal to see a green furred wolf face looking at her with blue eyes as opposite to red, her claws gently touching her face. Belle could hardly believe that this was the same creature she had feared for years. That caused the same amount of chaos through out the land and yet it was calm now...

She was calm as she saw Ruby leaped overhead calling out with her howling, Belle leaped up to try to catch her again

They leaped around the buildings of the village of Red Forest in a playful dance as they chased each other

Ruby had finished by jumping way ahead toward a huge newer area,one that Belle never noticed before.

A gigantic natural rock formation in the shape of a wolf that seemed to overlook the village. Coming out the mouth was a raging waterfall and a narrow lush forest valley, she heard the numerous howling from all over the rock. Various wolves of all types were greeting her, she couldn't believe what she was seeing here

But the greatest howl was coming from the eye of the rock as Ruby led out her hand to Belle

Getting more courageous, she leaped upward the eye but missed by a mile, suddenly Ruby grabbed her strong hands..

Lifting her up, Belle and Ruby looked into each other's eyes as they begin howling together

* * *

 _ **The next morning within the wolf rock**_

Belle awakened in the red hood as the black wolf looked over her **"How much do you remember?"**

She smiled and laughed as she answered "Everything!, oh gods i can't believe what i even did...was incredible, i want to feel like this every day!"

She run up to Ruby still with the red hood as she hugged her. The hood touching the fur changed into being human again

But was so used to it and she felt happy for so many reasons, she no longer felt scared of being a wolf. It was truly a incredible feeling and last night showed just how much she could control it without losing herself or giving into the "dark side" she feared so much. Ruby was an amazing teacher when it come to being a wolf and yet she was still so noble about it. Belle was still confused about her own feelings for this woman who wanted just to live alone with her curse. She can't just make it go away and still put up with a woman like Belle for no other reason.

She backed away suddenly from Ruby, her own naked body displayed to her but that wasn't the problem to both of them

"I been so horrible to you, why aren't upset with me for all the times we argue or disagreed?" Ruby just stupidly smiled at her

" **It's okay Belle besides i always wanted to met someone who can't stand me.**

 **I could get a dozen girls into my castle and the result was always the same.**

 **I told them the truth about themselves and they rightfully slapped me in the face as well as add the words "Go to Hell" before leaving"**

Belle could actually agree with those girls about Ruby at least "Would one of them had been Snow White?"

Ruby nodded her head but give her a rather surprising answer " **Actually Snow was the one who could put up with someone like me. She thought that i was trying to be a "show off" to everyone around me to the point were they felt i was vain..."** she seemed still rather proud about talking about her older self

"I'll read stories of a Princess who want around on horseback challenging anyone in her path,

rescuing damsels from dragons and must of all stealing treasure. That couldn't be the same noble figure before me..right?"

Ruby was laughing happily at Belle as if that was enough to say yes to her question " **AHAHAH I am that person in your books and don't regret a thing about it although Snow White helped me out the must.**

 **Who else would think of a plan to recover the fabled treasure of the legendary bandit Ali Baba..."**

"THAT WAS YOU?" Belle yelled out in surprise to the smug look on her face as she continued

" **Let's just say it was both me and Snow, she wanted it to basically help with improving her relationship with the Evil Queen although i don't know she was evil at the time. Ail Baba stole from Snow's family long ago and she was still not ready to face the dangers that trip brought...among them Regina.**

 **Regina decided the best way to improve that was almost killing us with magic, me at the time thought stupidly she was trying "help us".**

 **Gods...i was such a jackass, so you and Snow share something special with a woman whose no more noble then a title!"**

Belle suddenly realized something about her as she moved her hand over the tall hooded shoulder "It isn't your grandmother's curse that's keeping you here.

It's the fact that you like being alone, that way you no one could actually break your heart again...like Snow White did. That way you wouldn't have to clam the title of being a leader of your sister's pack. Your vain because that way people would see what a good job your doing things like rescuing maidens, you get a huge statue in your honor.

You make me and my problems so mild compared to the loneliness that crept into your heart and stayed there"

Ruby smirked, she wasn't about to deny it " **I was raised to be _Charming,_ not sincere. That is why no woman in all of existence can't stand the sight of me, a mere "prince" is really someone who rather see a beast rather then the beauty on the surface. **

**Why can't a princess follow in the same footsteps, werewolves are no different and i hate them equally. I truly am a Beast, it should be you running away from me because all i do is break hearts including my family's."** she said bitterly looking into the pool down below the eye cavern

Belle could see alot of herself in Ruby, the same hot headiness that made people ether love them or leave them.

She couldn't just leave this woman for a life more of loneliness and being the infamous Big Bad Wolf "I know you wanted me to control it and it's something wonderful. But to you, it's just another thing you regret.

You give yourself a locked heart long before you were cursed and i don't think there's a cure for that. But believe me Ruby, when i say we are both alone and that you can deny the feelings you have for me because i don't feel like a piece of crap like you.

I every right to be angry at the world but you are more damn noble then me to hide from it after being this powerful.

Because we are sooooooooooo wrong for one other it's not even funny, you want to deny it,

fine i'll leave and i promise to never return to break that lock heart of yours if that is what you want!"

Just as Belle was walking away from her, still fully nude and not bothering about it. Ruby closed her eyes " **Belle wait please..."**

Belle turned to see Ruby looking at her in a stupid way again "What?"

Ruby was smiling cutely at her as she answered " **You know...you're rather cute when you rant!"**

Before Belle could say anything, Ruby kissed her passionately on the lips. Why did she get the feeling they were right for each other after all!...

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Tale as Old as Time**_


	11. Tale as Old as Time

"Here's something for you animals!" cried out the jailer as he throw down a huge raw piece of deer meat into the cell, in the very basement of a huge lonely tower overlooking the town.

As the three women emerged from the darkness to eat.

The once proud family of geniuses were giving into being growling beasts. Tearing it apart piece by piece...

There eyes were all glowing bright red and there teeth were sharpened more into fangs, they each had yellow claws.

Generally they still looked human and beautiful but were now dangerous, even to themselves. There hair was wild and unkempt, they had ripped out own dresses to expose more of there bodies.

Finally the werewolf "urges" had taken Belle's family completely over and they were wouldn't returning from it

"Oh have the mighty have fallen, McKinley!" Gaston said happily emerging from the open lit staircase to the silver bars that surrounded them. As McKinley neared him greedily eating her deer leg, her dress covered in blood, as her eyes brightened to red. Laughing she begin to spoke

"AHAHAHA, lookie here girls, the greatest hunter in all the land comes to pay us a vist ahahahahhha"

Susan causally exposed her breasts to him as she answered "Ohhhhh mommy i want to have the very pleasure of RIPPING HIS GUTS OUT!..."

"NOOOOOOOO iiiiiiiiiiii wanted to do that!" Paige childishly whined "HE made my own GIRLFRIEND betray me, so i want him to die slowly and painfully ALL AT THE SAME BLOOMIN TIME!"

Gaston just smirked at there comments "You're all crazy as monsters but of Belle then?"

Suddenly all of them fall silent as McKinley basically giggled "SHE is normal Gaston, don't worry about her being a...monster ahahahaha"

Gaston walked the cage back and forth as the women followed him madly

"You're have taken to your new setting in life quite well McKinley, i should think you wouldn't?" he questioned as the girls just laughed some more

"Wellllllllllllll seeing as how i build this tower for the Queen of the Red Forest, i wanted it to be strong like me" McKinley said almost calmly as Gaston in turn giggled

"The Queen of the Red Forest is dead, everyone knows she dead at the hands of the Big Bad Wolf and..."

"SHE'S ALIVE GASTON!" Susan yelled out in anger to him

"...and she's more braver and daring then a piss poor pretender who lays clam to her lands, basically YOU"

Gaston was trying to keep himself calm from her sudden ranting "Now i know i saved Belle from a bunch of monsters within her own family!"

Now it was McKinley doing her own smirking to what Gaston said before laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Gaston question to McKinley calmed herself down again

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Don't see you girls, he don't arrest us for being werewolves...

HE arrested us for not allowing him to marry Belle outright ahahahahahahahah _RRRRRRRRRRR"_

They were growling in turn at him "You CAN'T prove anything McKinley, your just a beast..."

"A BEAST eh...i see the only one beast here Gaston and HE should be the one locked up, NOT ME!.I rather dead then allow you anywhere near my girl and then i'll have pleasure of ripping her heart out and WATCH YOU see it stop beating!" she insanity answered him as he walked away from them

"You and your family wouldn't die McKinley, for i have something much better planned for you!" Gaston grinned

Just hearing that seemed to make McKinley sick "What the hell did my little Belle ever see in the likes of you?"

Gaston throw his laugh as he answered "I help her out after she had just killed the Dark One, she owes everything including being a monster hunter and then she become my future wife..."

McKinley hated him and all he stood for as she remarked back at him...

"WIFE!?, as if i could ever stomach that. She'll found one better and more braver then you when that person meets you for the first time...

You better prey there a BEAST!"

* * *

 _ **Deep within the wolf rock**_

Belle had found Ruby in a rather cute display...

Playing around the numerous wolf pups that licking at her or just crowding around her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh there so cute" Belle said as one of the smaller ones begin to bark at her bravely. She petted it as the pup sit around her and then run back into Ruby's arms" There treating you as if you're there mother"

Ruby giggled as she answered " **I just take care of them must of the time when there families go hunting, although i can't see myself as an actual good parent or anything like that.**

 **Besides they really like fooling around with my hood alot of the times"** as one of the pups tugged at the tip of the red hood growling...

" **Hey THAT isn't a toy..ohhhhhhhhhhh okay let go please.."**

Belle can't stop laughing at what was happening with the pups and Ruby.

She thought she always hated dogs of all types even regular wolves but that had disappeared along with her fear.

It been days again between when the full moon appeared in the skies and just walking around the castle with Ruby. She seemed to be calmer then ever before and she had changed as much if not more so then Ruby. Belle had become better each time at controlling her wolf, she wanted it to be more so because how she felt. Her view on monsters was also changing because of what she was.

Ruby was gentle and almost kind to her and felt like her kisses were more out of friendship then love.

Confusion was still apart of Belle though when it come toward how exciting and sexual they get, although she don't know what to think when come to something like this tall mysterious naked woman. Her transformations she could now get used to compared to the way she always tried to feel around her.

Such attraction was also dangerous given what they both were, they would basically deny there feelings for each other

Maybe with time she would be less confused with these feelings as well as the guilt she felt.

Later in the evening at the end of another day within the wolf rock

Ruby and Belle swim together within the natural pool, even in such a surrounding the red hood still held tightly to her

It was such a magical if really mysterious object to Belle, whatever it was or where ever it come from, Ruby never said. It made her human and it seemed that once again she wouldn't question it. Also she never spoke much ever about her grandmother or the connection with the royal family.

Maybe that was what her all the more interesting to just Belle

But didn't matter for her ether...

" **My father would really like you"** Ruby smiled as she emerged from the pool with the hood still on as they sit both nude among the smooth rock shore, Belle gasped at that statement...

"I never realized you had a father is he..."

 **"...Dead?, no in fact i don't know where he is or what become of him. My mother doesn't talk about him much and when she does it's always about how great he was doing one of the earlier wars.**

 **Don't worry am not bitter or everything about him, simply because i never know him."**

Ruby seemed to tell the truth about him with the way she looked. " **So what about your dad then?"**

Belle smirked "My mother hasn't mention who my father has been since she left those castles to the south..."

 **"I can personally tell you they are pretty boring!..."**

"Well am guessing my dad come from one of them, but only after quit being one of the ladies in waiting for some duchess named De Beaumont. Said that he just don't get her ideas for being having "adventure in the great wide somewhere", then me and my sisters were born and she never looked back..."

 **"You could have made him into being a hero like dying in a war or something like that..."**

"It wouldn't have been honest actually, Ruby...so both of our dads are alive somewhere out there but it's our moms and sisters that we care about the most!"

Ruby suddenly realized something when talking to her about family " **What if...i decided to have a child someday like say...**

 **A daughter, would that person take to loving someone like me and not be angry that couldn't give the entire world?"**

Belle smiled bitterly at her question "You're soooooooo _Charming_ anyway, i seriously think she would love you with all her heart. She wouldn't just deny that you even existed, she'll make sure you wouldn't feel alone or think that you were telling her tall tales about slaying dragons or getting treasure from the giants of the beanstalks.

She would...i don't know be a Savior for you"

 **"What about you then?"**

"Me?, i would make a terrible parent actually, i thought about numerous times in my travels of being someone's "little wife" and no not me. I wouldn't know what to do with a kid and...and couldn't let them go through hell because am a werewolf.

Am to bloody noble to even think as what they would understand about me and not try running away!"

 **"...That savior wouldn't, she would try to found a happy ending then, one without hunters or ruining towns. She want you to make a choice of being a werewolf or just going on adventures in the great wide somewhere.**

 **Maybe then people like Regina wouldn't try enforcing her own happy ending on there entire lands or make Snow White see how much good she could do have with some major hero like her around!..."**

"...Or in some horrible fashion, this obliviously fictional person of yours decides to randomly fall in love with Regina!, what then Ruby?"

 **"I haven't realized that idea, maybe i can be part of that for stupid reason or another..."**

"This "Savior" kid sounds like alot of trouble but of course, it wouldn't happen...things like true love doesn't really exist and nether will she!"

* * *

 _ **In the ruins of the Cocteau tavern...the very dead of night**_

"I WAS TOLD TO "CAPTURE" THE BIG BAD WOLF NOT KILL IT!" The Golden Knight angrily yelled to Gaston as the two of them faced each other in the middle of the hall

"You're job will still make you rich beyond your wildest dreams once it's dead!, Knight of Camelot.."

"AM NOT SOMEONE WHO YOU COULD PUSH AROUND, GASTON!, IT SAID ON THE POSTER THAT THE QUEEN WANTED IT ALIVE AND BREATHING...

YOU SENT WHATEVER FOOL TO GET YOU'RE INSANE PRIZE AND TO MURDER IT!"

"Aren't you overreacting to the fact that it just destroyed the town!. You're not weak or anything. And it was a Knight much like you who wanted the werewolf dead!"

The Golden Knight groin in anger at Gaston's comment "AM NOT READY TO LAY DOWN MY LIFE FOR YOU'RE SPORT, WHEN IT WAS EVER HONORABLE TO SENT IT INTO A NET AND START FIRING IT LIKE A FUCKING TARGET DUMMY AND NOT A LIVING CREATURE!..."

"You want to talk about "honor" then go back to Camelot and that Saber, till now do things my way!..."

The Golden Knight was turning away from Gaston "I am NOT about to have anymore people injured over someone who pretended they were a "knight". I will go to Snow White AND her army to call off this so called "hunt" of yours... and see you personally hang for just endangering this entire town!"

Before the Knight could make another step, Cruella appeared and punched the knight out completely, gigging "She was getting on my nerves,darling"

Gaston and the rest seemed...surprised as he said "She?"

"Yes, can't you tell by the way she moved in that heavy armor, i could smell her scent from a mile away...WELL TAKE OFF THE HELMET!" Cruella ordered to one of her men

Underneath the helmet lay the face of a very pretty if almost pale skin young woman, her almost black hair was shortened into a boy's cut to fit into the rather tight helmet. Suddenly Gaston so realized who was in there presence...

"Snow White...the fairest one of all right in our very carefully planned scheme, Cruella!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, she must found out when you STUPIDLY contacted the Evil Queen's men to block the roads out of town. Just so the Big Bad Wolf wouldn't escape, my man was to make everyone in the kingdom to go after that bitch!...not some would be Queen hero!."

Gaston angrily yelled out to two of his men "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL STANDING AROUND FOR?...TAKE HER TO THE TOWER!"

"You still hope Belle can kill the Beast?" Cruella asked as the men pulled Snow from the floor and out of the tavern...

Gaston's mood changed from anger as he grinned "Yes, Ruby will be dead...no matter what, you're get those magical roses and I'LL GET THE GREATEST GAME OF ALL"

* * *

Walking outside the castle that next morning...

Belle noticed the ballroom and run up to it as Ruby tried to catch up to her...

" **What?"** she questioned to Belle's excited expression

"I want to have dinner!"

 **"We have had dinner in that candle lit small room,everyday for..."**

Belle was nodding her head wildly and happily "No...not THAT kind of boring dinner, i feel like wanting something more...

...LIKE THIS ballroom, you said yourself, just the servants have these grand parties night after night right?"

 **"Yes but am too scared to go to them Belle!..."**

"Well then don't be scared then, i want this evening to be very special...JUST US in the ballroom with music and wonderful food from around the world, we can wear fine clothes!"

"... **That's crazy!"**

"...THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

She wanted this so badly and before Ruby could say anything...

"GOOD!, I'll see you at six then this evening...wearing something to go with the red hood, something gentlemanly!" she kissed her cheek before running off...

" **Wait...did she ask me out for a date?"**

* * *

 _ **At 6:00 pm**_

Both of them met each at top of the spiral staircase both dressed very differently for the usual evenings...even if both were used to being naked

Ruby had decided on a old naval blue men's uniform once worn by Lumiere, her long red hood formed made for almost heroic appearance with her long black hair. She hadn't worn the feeling of clothes she almost forget how it felt around her.

She looked stunned to see Belle in one of her older dress, which she personally refused to wear...a elegant yellow ballroom gown she at one time called "trash" and wanted to never see it ever again. But it looked amazing on another woman then did on her!?. Belle's hair design was simple compared what the various dinner looks of the nights had been basically failures, she couldn't understand how beautiful Belle was in it now.

As they bowed toward each other, they could huge number of clapping from the shadowy servants

Holding hands they come down toward the staircase talking softly to one other...

" **You look beautiful.."**

"And you look handsome, Ruby"

 **"Potts is a young still in training opera singer, with the help of both of our hearing, we can hear her song as we dine..."**

"You truly are _Charming"_ she smiled as they entered the ballroom of the castle...

As they sit and dine with the best foods from around each of the kingdoms, they hear over the shadowy musicians as Potts begin her song she had written herself for this evening...

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **True as it could be**_

 _ **Barely even friends**_

 _ **Then somebody bends**_

 _ **Unexpectedly**_

 _ **Small to say the least**_

 _ **Both a little scared**_

"Dance with me.." Belle suddenly asked as she grabbed Ruby's hands as they went to the center of the room

 _ **Neither one prepared**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

 **"Let's stop this"** Ruby looking into Belle's eyes said as she twirled her around as Belle smiled "...Yes let's!"

 _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _ **Ever as before**_

 _ **Ever just as sure**_

 _ **As the sun will rise**_

The crowd around them couldn't be more excited for the Big Bad Wolf as the shadowy Cogsworth was crying over Lumiere's shounder as they continued there dance

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Tune as old as song**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_

 _ **Finding you can change**_

 _ **Learning you were wrong**_

 _ **Certain as the sun**_

 _ **Rising in the east**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

They both stopped to look at each as the crowd clapped even louder then before, still looking into each other's eyes

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:If I Can Not Love Her**_


	12. If I Can Not Love Her

**"Ahaha, I haven't this much fun in ages it seems** " Ruby said happily as Belle smiled after all the dancing and the food of this evening. **"I would host the grandest parties in all the kingdoms here.**

 **People from all over would come to see the Queen of the Red Forest and her...beauty or just for it.**

 **I just forget that feeling.."** She said kind of bitterly but Belle was looking in a warmer way then ever before at her ".. **What?"**

"No nothing, you can have that feeling again with someone..."special" and then all the kingdoms will start coming here again.

They wouldn't have to think that the Queen of this land is dead.

She can be both a Queen and werewolf, then people wouldn't fear them equally or...

Put a bounty on there head, you can make them see that something "good" come from all the bad!"

Belle had generally believed that Ruby wasn't a monster to be scared of at least not anymore. Such belief like that once made her give up on the pack and all it's rules among other things. But that was now changing along with how long she been spending with her. They were trying to fight what made this such a good feeling...

It was a moonless night as they both walked out toward the terrace of the room overlooking the inter gardens.

Ruby had pulled out of her pocket a small box and quickly handed it to Belle...

Surprised by the sudden action, she opened it to discover a brilliant green diamond ring " **Belle, will you be my wife?"** she asked without fear toward her.

Belle was more conflicted then ever before now with this woman as she answered "Even if...i say yes, what happens then to all this friendship we build for each other?.."

 **"I haven't thought about that, but you were right about me being alone.**

 **I DID like it too much but now i know it was all a mistake on my part. Am the worst suitor in the entire world and i DON'T care!.**

 **I realized i had kept making the wrong choices, that everything in my life was simply me being too scared but now am not...**

 **And it's all because you Belle!.."**

She closed her eyes as tears formed from what Ruby had said "Yes you choose me because I was the one to put you in danger, my darker side had no compassion and all i felt like doing was getting rid of it forever.

But then you showed me that nether side was really terrible.

And fore that i thank you...but these other feelings you have for me are WRONG, Ruby!"

Now it was Ruby's turn to not understand " **Why do you keep denying them?"**

Belle don't know what to think or do "I am so wrong for you Ruby, i was hired to kill you just so i could found a cure to what i thought was the most terrible of curses. And it made me NO better then the hunters who wanted to end my life.

I am not a hero anymore then you are a Queen, because my selfishness the town of Cocteau get destroyed and you were the only one to stop me!.

WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULDN'T JUST BREAK YOUR HEART AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL WE'RE BOTH SICK OF IT?.."

She shouted out seriously to her " **I never known my heart to be broken before, and i know you want to deny the fact of how much we're both stubborn but we are. I can't allow myself to just be alone again because i like it.**

 **I can't force you into loving me because that makes me into being a monster ten times over.**

 **A monster who never thinks or feels what people want, just the opposite it turns me into the very thing the hunters wanted.**

 **A brute who would rather have people bow down before them because she sees them as little more then pawns in a game..**

 **In actually taking pleasure in all the chaos and hatred then sickening laughing at it...**

 **In just making people suffer because it's a fucking joke.."**

Belle suddenly realized something in what Ruby was sadly saying "Rumple, you're aren't describing yourself Ruby, what you're just said is what turned me from the bookworm i was into being the very hard person i am today.

The Dark One was those things NOT you.

If there was ever any good left inside that foul thing, it was completely gone when i killed him.

He was the one who take pleasure in all those things and i don't know even think he himself know pain he caused.

I don't think he had much of a fucking plan beyond just short of making himself a god for everyone in the world to worship. Once he conquered all the Enchanted Forest

BUT THAT IS NOT YOU RUBY, you actually were out there saving lives by comforting me. Rumple would use my dark side as nothing more then a mindless weapon before telling me i could "change him" or some such nonsense like that. Possibly even forcing me into loving him and then growing bored with me as he was said to do.

He wanted to control this world through his many evil "deals" and make nonsense up like "magic having a price".

He loved power NOT people, nothing good come from any of his rotten "deals", it was HIS magic that finally backfired on him and made me kill him in the end.

Your not that type of person Ruby, you're been trying to make up for your mistakes somehow as the Big Bad Wolf. Your actually run away from the army of the Evil Queen when you could easily been taken in by her foul corruption and her beauty.

You couldn't just lock yourself up inside this castle or put on that cloak which makes you human because your monster.

I seen monsters and...you're not one of them"

Ruby heard some terrible stories from years before of the Dark One, no one in all the kingdoms could ever stand up to such a foul creature but then she heard of his death at the hands of an innocent. Somehow she had broken both him and his evil dagger. Whatever he wanted from her was his own stupid downfall, it wasn't even magic that destroy him but just a simple girl trying to defend her small village from that...thing.

Whatever he did she know felt was piss her completely off even before she get bitten as a werewolf.

Belle was everything that both Rumple and Regina were not...feeling guilty for her crimes while they both try to spin it to were they were the victims. Ruby herself just felt guilty, so Belle was already braver then Ruby in that regret.

Since controlling her dark side, she become even more happier then Ruby ever thought of.

Such things like that was what really made her what to do this for her anyone else would. As Ruby spoke again she did it with all her heart

" **It hasn't been easy for me, and i am sorry for putting you through hell thinking it could ever make me happy. As werewolves we're not supposed to have nice things like "happy endings" because we're monsters.**

 **BUT that isn't my problem, it's because NO ONE has ever seen the woman beneath the monster like you have!**

 **They think that i have no life other that, they believe that i deserve being this way until the guilt consumes me until i die.**

 **Loneliness has been my only friend for so long until am sick of it too. And then you entered my life and i thought i could just be selfish for keeping you here forever but that's another mistake of mine.**

 **It's just me being weak again because you can leave me anytime you want.**

 **I will can make you control your wolf but i CAN'T control your heart...**

 **With that am no better then Regina, in fact am worse because of that, i had you make a choice and for that i see am no saint. Am a evil foul creature controlling an innocent who wants nothing to do with me.**

 **You had every right to hate now because i am still the same woman who comes making the same mistakes.**

 **And i have no idea how to correct it, am still the Queen who ended up failing her people and THEY have a right to hate me because i not a good leader. The pack and it's rules i couldn't just make mine own otherwise am a tyrant.**

 **You made me realize how much a failure i am for both worlds and...i thank you for that"**

She begin crying uncontrollable as Belle hugged her tightly. Maybe they were both wrong for each other and yet at this moment it so right, her entire life was spent doing one thing and now she was another side to it with Ruby. If she only known how to make there equal feelings of loneliness go away then she would be totally happy with being both. She couldn't just give up on Ruby just yet or in essence herself ether even as werewolves, the angst would destroy them both if they wouldn't facing it together.

Belle spoke softly to her over the crying"Shhhhh, it's not your fault or mine to being what we are.

I am only now realizing something you should be thinking of though..."

" **What?"** Ruby asked as if she don't what to let go of her

"...We are both, Red, i can be the bookworm and the werewolf equally and...

You can be the Queen of the Red Forest AND the Big Bad Wolf, they don't have be battling each other within your own mind. You can be free to be something i wasn't or never will be.."

" **What are trying to say then Belle?"**

"I am saying you can be a hero, you can save everybody like you did me..."

 **"I'll just screw up again as i always do..."**

"No, i believe in you Red, you taught to make that the thing i feared the most become something special. With just that you can take back your kingdom from the people would poison this land, you can make Perditia's pack from OZ come back and bring life back to the abandoned town of Red Forest.."

" **That would also mean bring in my Grandmother the one who cursed me then!.."**

"I don't honestly think it's ever been your Grandmother that was the one who cursed you!"

 **"...Who then?"** She shouted and yet she don't what to find out as Belle answered her

"I have a feeling it was the glass roses themselves...don't ask how i know i just do..."

" **They wanted me to suffer to teach me a lesson?"**

"I don't know but clearly you aren't learning it, what i do know from Pongo is that your actual Grandmother only learned four out seven of the advance magics of the Moon.

It seems those roses beat her at all forms of her type of magic, according to him she rather feels guilty for you not speaking to her after defeated Cruella.

He said she don't understand the events that lead to being cursed like this but i have feeling the roses do..."

Ruby was taking in all of this as she sit on the floor of the terrace, for years as the Big Bad Wolf she spent endless days hating her Grandmother.

The Blood Moon's insane version of her was what Red always hated about her...

Now though it was becoming more and more clear that hatred was nothing compared to what the mysterious werewolf cure could feel. Her entire life was now a waste because of what she had done as Queen and yet Belle was sounding hopeful.

Belle grabbed her hands as she still spoke softly "You made a mistake Ruby...only you can clean up but you have to do it without me"

Ruby had gotten out her angst of what was said to her to look straight at Belle " **Why can't you stay?"**

In tears now Belle answered her again "I have go back to the town...

i need to know about has happened to my family, i need to face my own bloody guilt with that town!"

Looking at her, Ruby suddenly smirked at her knowingly " **I know of a way to do just that!..."**

* * *

Entering into once the grand throne room of Queen Ruby

Belle looked around her at all of what this woman truly once was,

but now it was torn apart and she felt maybe the roses themselves can't have found a different way.

She followed Ruby toward a central wall mirror and as stunned by what she did...

With just her hand, she reached right into it and pulled out a smaller hand mirror from the magical space.

Grinning she answered the question Belle would indeed ask" **When i escaped from the Evil Queen, i steal this mirror because it had help to escape her hold over me. Believe she seems this obsession with mirrors...don't why to tell you the truth."**

She handed the mirror toward Belle "What can i do with this?"

 **"Ask it where your family is and it will show it to you..."**

Following what Ruby said, Belle looked down at the mirror "Show me my family please..."

Suddenly the mirror glowed green in her hands as the center frame suddenly turned a scene of a huge crowd of people...

* * *

Gaston was leading them as they lead four woman in white dresses toward a waiting set of cages that were in the back of a carriage.

"McKinley, you and those foul witches will be carried to justice under the order of good Queen Regina!"

McKinley was growling in anger as were her two daughters

"You CAN'T sent us to her fortress Gaston, she is will kill us for sure just being werewolves!..."

"Then bring me the one who destroyed this town then...the Big Bad Wolf!"

McKinley begin crying as the people around her yelled out shouts toward wanting justice for what happened.

"I don't even know who this Big Bad Wolf IS!?"

* * *

"...MOTHER!, only gods this is truly all my fault!" she said with a worried look as Ruby come near her

" **What do those people want?"**

Belle looked toward Ruby in complete sadness "They want blood...basically MY blood and if that saves my family then so be it..."

 **"Your a great monster hunter...the best in the world what did you do so wrong?"** she spoke softly and yet Belle wasn't listening to her

"IT WAS ME THAT DESTROYED COCTEAU, I HAVE TO GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT...i will tell them the truth" she said firmly to Ruby as she closed her eyes...

" **You DON'T destroyed that town...**

 **I DID!"**

Belle looked shocked at what Ruby was even thinking by saying that "NO!...you stop me from..."

" **...THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE YOUR FAMILY, do what you were sent here do and KILL ME!..."**

Belle picked up a sharp silver knife off the floor of the room...

she closed her eyes even if there were in tears...

* * *

 _ **Cocteau...hours later**_

"This your final chance, monster WHERE IS THE BIG BAD WOLF?" Gaston cried out to McKinley

"I rather die then give you the pleasure of seeing that wolf murdered!, it is becoming clear to me as why i HATE YOU!"

Just as Gaston raised his hand toward her a voice called out...

"LEAVE THEM ALONE GASTON!"

The crowd parted to see Belle in her red hunting outfit and carrying a bag with her

Smiling Gaston turned to talk to her "Will the heroic hunter returns finally, tell me was it successful?"

Belle wasn't looking at him as she spoke "Let them go first and then i'll tell you..."

With the snap of his fingers, the group of men begin untiring the bounds around each of Belle's sisters and mother "Now what about the Big Bad Wolf?"

Going into the bag, Perditia watched as she held on to Pongo "...No" tears coming her face

She had pull out a huge black clawed hand and firmly said "The Big Bad Wolf the thing you all feared is dead!"

* * *

 _ **Red Castle...hours earlier**_

The knife dropped to the floor as Belle as Ruby rushed toward her

"I CAN'T DO IT!, you have shown me how there's always another way, there has be a another way without killing you!"

Belle sobbing as Ruby suddenly saw the knife "... **There is!"**

Grabbing it quickly, Ruby held out her right hand and without a second thought, cut off her hand!

Without the presence of the red hood, the hand was turning from human into being huge and black furred. Belle don't react fast enough as she come toward the injured woman who been her friend

"WHY!?" she shouted as Ruby bitterly laughed

" **My mother said she fooled a whole group of hunters with just cutting her own hand...thinking she die they call it off"**

"You doing this all for me?"

 **"Am the Big Bad Wolf, the most fearsome of all the monsters, they wouldn't understand that one of there own is part of that group as well!..."**

"..But you're die from all the lost of blood!, you CAN'T be a hero this way!"

" **Nether would showing yourself as a thing to be hated Belle, you need to save your family by taking that"**

Pointing at the hand, as Belle slowly picked it up "You know i can never return here!"

Ruby was silent at what she said as she looked away from her.

Moments past as she give Belle one of her fastest horses, overlooking the terrace to the ballroom

Ruby watched as Belle ride fast with her hand in the leather bag, as she watched they both neared the ice wall

Without her one good hand, she destroy it completely as Belle ride past it...there was no more use for emotions with that wall...

* * *

 _ **Red Castle...hours later**_

Potts was banging her stump as Ruby looked on, still on the terrace

Lumiere had already put into her arm a glass rose, as out of the bleeding stump was a new skeletal hand.

It had the unknown power of regrowing tissue including the lost of limbs,

which was way Belle had push the rose into Ruby's heart to get rid of the Swamp Troll's poison.

Potts don't understand what her former Queen was doing to do herself but it was clearly upsetting as she just looked onto the gardens...

" **You're wandering why i did such a foolish action?..."** Ruby begin bitterly, she hadn't stopped crying since Belle left for the town

" **It isn't it oblivious...I love her but she doesn't love back!...**

 **Oh gods, is this how it is to have pain because i am so full of it,**

 **i ruined my own chance for an "happy ending" and would NOT change a thing about it.**

 **But it's hopeless now because if i can't love her then...let the world be done with me"**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Beauty's Roses**_


	13. Beauty's Roses

As Belle still held the huge hand of the Big Bad Wolf to the amazed crowd, something wasn't feeling right with Gaston for his new bride. Mainly the look of sadness on Belle's face, she had been hiding something and it was showing up as sorrow in her eyes.

"This...is a TRICK!" Gaston yelled out to the shocked crowd but enough for Perditia to hear as she and Pongo went away from the villagers.

"THE MONSTER IS ALIVE, i seen it before with another werewolf, even down to them getting off there own hand! to escape me."

Belle throw the hand down toward Gaston's feet, just holding her own sneer to match his as she begin to spoke

"SHE just wants to be left alone in the world, i give her my word of not harming her. NOW call off the bounty and leave her be..."

"Am beginning to think you have feelings for this monster!" Gaston said in a nearly controlled temper to Belle as her family and the rest of crowd fall silent. How could such a brave woman like her be doing with a creature like that?

"She's not a "monster" YOU ARE!,

the way you went about firing your guns, setting deadly traps and for WHAT?, just so you could your hands on the thousand pounds from Queen Snow White? She would reward you for being the snake you turned out to be!?" Belle cried out as Gaston smiled as he pointed toward the fourth white dressed woman near the cage cart

"Snow White is no longer queen here, Regina has taken her rightful place as ruler of all the kingdoms. She come here dress as a knight to foolishly try to rescue the wolf from us but that since proven to her undoing, now she will be taken as a prisoner for the queen's amazement.

Belle we can still be together as the couple to rule this land once you give up on the Big Bad Wolf!?" he now passionately said to her as Belle just looked on at him conflicted...

"YOU imprisoned my family...

nearly destroyed the town in the process of capturing her...

you make threats against me now!?...

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I EVER SEE YOU THEN?, you can't make me to be your wife this way and i will NOT allow anyone near the Big Bad Wolf..."

"WHY!?" Gaston now angered toward her said as she continued to stand up to him

"Because she's everything YOU are not Gaston, she risked her own life to save me once and NOW am doing the same for her.

SHE's the rightful ruler to this land and no one should ever deny her that...ever again. She's the very heart of this kingdom and the reason why i can't allow you to hunt her anymore!..." Belle's voice broke a bit and was serious with every word toward the villagers

"...She's kind and gentle, she doesn't want to hurt anyone and she's scared too, the wolf can't help being who she is but she's also something else as well and one who i clearly see more then ever before..."

"And what's that then?" a random villager cried out as Belle smiled answering

"She's the Queen of the Red Forest...RUBY LUCAS and am giving her BACK HER LIFE!" she shouted as she held the head of the torn statue...

Then Gaston hit her in the back of the head nearly knocking her out, he seemed to be very spooked by her words when he next spoke up to all of them...

"THE CREATURE HAS PUT HER UNDER A SPELL...DON'T LISTEN TO HER LIES...

I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FOLLOW ME WITH SOME OF MY VERY OWN "FRIENDS" HERE...

AND WE ARE GOING TO KILL THE BEAST!...

Take her to Regina to be kept safe until that creature is dead!" He shouted and hiss toward the people and his men

The crowd cried out in angrily shouts as Gaston's men take Belle into the cage cart as they throw huge white sheet over it. The Evil Queen's fortress was a complete secret and no one lived long enough to talk about it.

Now Belle was now helpless in stopping them...

* * *

Ruby had nearly torn the white men's shirt exposing her right breast. Looking deeply into the fireplace and then seeing her grandmother's panting overhead

Her face was as red as her namesake had been as she still cried endlessly...

She looked at her new bony hand that was created from the glass rose then shaking downward had suddenly realized what possibly Belle was saying...

Knocking down the doorway that lead into the room with the glass rose tree, she entered to comfort it.

" **WHY!?...WHY THE HELL DID DO THIS ME, WHAT GIVE "YOU" THE RIGHT TO IMPERSONATE MY GRANDMOTHER?...**

 **WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE ME INTO EVERYTHING PEOPLE HATE!?**

 **WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME EVER FALL IN LOVE AND THEN TAKE HER AWAY..."**

Ruby shouted angrily toward the tree, her eyes still in tears as suddenly a voice seemingly inside her head answered her

 _WE'RE DON'T MEAN YOU'RE FAMILY GREAT HARM, WHEN WE'RE IMPERSONATE GRANDMOTHER..._

The voice was seemingly female oddity sounding like a 28 year woman, strange and yet calm Ruby heard come from around the very room as it continued..

 _You seek the reason for your sorrow as it does for us..._

 _You were the greatly cruel and unkind but now i sense..._

 _sadness now in the place of the arrogance that was there, how incredible!..._

Ruby don't understand what the voice meant as she dropped to the floor trembling " **Why make me a monster in the first place?**

 **if all you wanted from me was endless suffering!, why did everyone around me abandoned the things i build for them?...is my life going to NOTHING but this!?"**

Suddenly the voice seemed cheerful in it's answering

 _We're never meant to make you "suffer" but it was a punishment for killing those men,_

 _you can't control the raging beast born inside you as much your sister or mother had._

 _Your grandmother had left for a place, we can't follow..."The Land without Magic"_

 _We take her place because you once felt comfort in words and knowledge, and yet all we saw was hatred and fear from the people around you..._

 _You are vain and yet now it seems you regret that action, you see a monster that has been apart of your being since you were born._

 _We don't create what could be already brought out by the great and noble moon, yet you become the most powerful and the easily most dangerous of werewolves..._

 _Yet you are gentle and kind...even the wildness that once enhance you has become tame like a puppy or have always this Charming?_

Ruby felt strangely warmed by the voice as if she know or heard it before but that was impossible as she tried reasoning with it...

" **Why can't i believe you if i don't understand your hatred towards me for using to cure me of what i was?"**

 _The cure for what you are is never meant to be, we heal that is our purpose_

 _You misunderstood us when you and the magician saw what we can do...but we are not magic itself..._

Ruby wasn't understand it again as she spoke out " **What were meant to be?..."**

 _A gift from someone truly special..._

 **"Who would that be?"**

Suddenly from all around her, the voice giggled as if she already don't know...

 _Silly little girl, Emma sent you her happiness!...isn't that great?_

Ruby was now more confused then ever what the roses were saying " **Emma!?... whose Emma?"**

* * *

Belle had awaken to the sound of horses's calls as her mother pick her up from the hay filled floor as it carried them toward the fortress.

"It's all my fault mother...for everything" Belle said with tears in her eyes as her sisters gathered around Snow White

McKinley don't understand "Did you mean what you said back there about Queen Ruby being the Big Bad Wolf?"

Belle smiled warmly as her mother looked on "Yes, she's not bad just scared but still she helped with me controlling the wolf..."

"CONTROL IT!?" her family said together as Snow smiled widely toward Belle as she already understood what she know. As Susan looked on still surprised "You no longer have the urges?"

"She me that we can be both sister!, we don't have be frightened or give too much into the dark side.

We can make the wolf become something wonderful to the world not just closed in as me or her had been, I can't have done it without her..."

Paige was now the one to suddenly spoke up to her "If only my girlfriend would as understanding about that as the Big Bad Wolf..."

Just then all of them heard some screaming coming from outside the cage...

* * *

Over head the moon had suddenly appeared in the sky unexpectedly

Beneath it growling had been two werewolves as one forced herself back into human form as the one nearest still growled in anger, toward the lone soldier

"Pongo if this man does everything dumb like move...EAT HIM!" Perditia ordered to the spotted yellow furred werewolf as she sharpened her claws

Ripping off the lock, she opened the cage as Belle's family was free along with Snow White, but the biggest surprise coming from Paige with a shocked look on her face...

"Perditia...I don't get it...you're a werewolf as well!?" she said as Perditia just smiled widely at her girlfriend

"I can't just leave you to be taken to the Evil Queen, Paige and i sure as hell don't tell Gaston about you being a werewolf..."

"I am SOOOOOOOO turn on right now by you saying that!" as the two kissed suddenly as the rest of Belle's family had taken the horses from driving the cart.

Snow had looked into Belle's eyes as she spoke "Ruby is very special to me, in more ways then ever before but she is in danger because of Gaston and Cruella..."

"...GASTON IS WORKING FOR CRUELLA?" Belle yelled out in surprise as Snow continued on

"She wants the secret of the Big Bad Wolf and she's willingly to turn now a entire town to get what she wants..."

Belle was growling in anger "Ruby can't die over what she is and now am ready to make up for my many mistakes..."

"I'll come with you, she's my friend too" Snow said as she grabbed her sword from Pongo as Belle calmly begin her change...

"Perditia take my family to OZ and make them finally realize there aren't monsters ether"

McKinley grabbed her daughter's shoulder "Is this woman...worth it Belle?" she questioned

Belle give her a knowing smile as she answered as her eyes glowed more brightly

"She's the world, mother and i'll not going to allow to her to die tonight..."

* * *

 _She's the world, Ruby and you will soon found out how much she will mean to you_

 _You have locked yourself up out of fear and Emma doesn't want that..._

 _She wants you to be this amazing creature and feels that you should embrace it and not hide it..._

 _Your going to be the one who guilds her as she basically guilds you through us, she is the light shining over this world...a gift for it_

Ruby still don't understand who this Emma was and yet at the same time...did, it was a strange feeling but it can't make what her heart was feeling at the time.

" **Can she ever fill the void left by Belle then?, i let her into my melancholy heart and it's tearing me apart right now. Am can't make her love me then what good does Emma have then with some freak like me?"** she spoke up in tears as the voice of the roses answered...

 _You are NOT a freak Queen Ruby but a gift to the world as well_

 _Belle is also special to Emma as well, she well help in ways you can't realize yet..._

 _If it is doubt that fills her heart right now, it started long before the curse and it was what kept you from fulfilling the wishes granted by Emma..._

 _Her wish is not yet realized at least not in the ways you see it and yet tonight we feel quite hopeful..._

 _For Emma past and future come from the very foundation of hope itself..._

 **"Snow!"**

* * *

"SNOW WHITE IS THE ONE OBJECTIVE WE HAVE, DON'T LET HER ANYWHERE NEAR THE RED CASTLE AND THE QUEEN WILL REWARD US GREATLY" yelled out a commanding officer to his men as the sounds of horses's hooves neared them on the muddy road.

Gaston had ordered the Evil Queen's men to guard the remaining roads as he guided his mob toward the Red Castle.

The sound of thunder and lighting as coming quickly as well as the skies darkened in more clearly then ever...

The group of them hide in the trees as the horse get closer to the crossroads not far off.

"LOOK!" cried out another solder to the men as the horse appeared...empty. One of them grabbed it as an angrily howl come from overhead...

The Wolf Belle jumped right into the center of the solders growling with anger, the men calmly drew there swords simply laughing "Don't worry boys the werewolf will be easy to take..."

As the last man drew his sword, he suddenly felt someone behind him.

Turning around he saw a short black haired woman in a flowing white dress smiling at him before punching him in the gut and taking his sword..

"The werewolf ISN'T the problem here boys!" Snow said light heart and laughing as the group of them charge toward her.

With one sword in hand she blocked there strikes as another group emerged from behind.

With her feet she begin to knock one of them out as she dueled with the rest of them, "Hope you boys get well because this is going to hurt...alot"

 _Snow is...interesting to say the least, one could say all of you but better..._

She beginning punching one of the solders with just the handle as she grabbed another one and basically broke his arm...

 _Sweet ,gentle and kind..._

Screaming in pain the solder backed into Belle and fainted on the spot...Belle huge and menacing looked quite dumbfounded as Snow continued her fight...

 _Beautiful, pretty and everything that people thought you Queen Ruby once represented..._

One solder accidentally grabbed her breasts, now really mad she flipped on to his back yelling "THAT WASN'T NICE TO DO"

 _Maybe Emma learned that from her...such kindness_

"WHOSE NEXT!" she cried out as she kick the next solder into the ground still anger as all hell

 _Compassion maybe another way taught to fair Emma from Snow White..._

The remaining solder held up his sword as Snow smiled widely, with Wolf Belle just watching amazed as the two of them begin there duel. "I love a man whose quick and to the point" she sneered as the swords clashed. The solder was well trained Snow could give him that as she dodged the slashes that kept getting to her "This is revenge for such a outrage of being beaten by a woman!" he said cheerfully as he cut her shoulder.

Now really pissed off she rammed the handle of her sword toward his head, knocking toward Wolf Belle.

Lifting him she growled in anger and now the masked solder cried out "Mercy!..."

"Put him down Belle.." Snow ordered the green werewolf, although through the night Belle wasn't feeling like being in a forgiving mood as she was...

Still she dropped him as Snow put her sword to his neck

"Think of this less as a mercy and more as a fair warning.

Tell Regina that the Red Forest and surrounding kingdoms are under MY protection now,

tell her that if Queen Ruby is no longer hunted like an animal and this bounty ends now.

If NOT then she will feel my wrath worst then that little war we had.

Tell her that if Queen Ruby ever dies this night, then that blood will be on HER hands and i will start hunting her to the ends of the earth!...

YOU GET THAT!" Snow cried out to the now scared solder...

"What the hell made Regina hate you so much?" he questioned as she smirked

"Let's just say it wasn't just being "the Fairest One of All" and leave it at that"

Now fleeing in terror from the both, the remaining solder just kept running as Belle looked on wordlessly at the short woman "...What are standing around for, let's rescue Ruby and be heroes to the land!" she now sounded quite happy now as Belle looked at her claws as a thought cross her mind...

"...I want this woman, she's a real beast"

* * *

The mob had reached outskirts of the Red Castle, a mixture of brave Cocteau townspeople and the solders of the Evil Queen.

Gaston smiled widely "Take what you can from the castle but leave the Big Bad Wolf to me!" as the townspeople gathered a fallen log as a battering ram.

Yelling out they rammed the huge doorway as the shadowy servants inside led by Potts and Lumiere held there stations. They had been prepared with such an assault on there castle as they held various objects at the ready...

The mob finally entered, they held there torches high as Gaston looked around.

Suddenly Lumiere made the kill sign with his hands as all the servants attacked all at once,Gaston had little time to react as his fellow men being hit from all around with floating objects. Truly Ruby had clearly magic on her side as he ducked under when a ball orb from a lamp hit Lefou...again.

He cocked his silver gun and run from the entry hall as a triumphant howl filled the air...

Belle broke through a nearby window as Snow kicked a nearby solder to the ground

"Remain me to use you over my horse when the next full moon raises..." she said happily. Belle noticed a huge red clothed figure moving away from all the chaos...

Growling she whispered "Gaston!"

* * *

Kicking down the doorway to lead into the glass rose tree, he fired at the nearest thing he saw...

The red hood but it was standing under a chair, now angrily he yelled out "COME OUT AND FIGHT WOLF...

DON'T BE A COWARD NOW, I'LL DREAM OF HUNTING YOU FOR A LONG TIME...

DO YOU REALLY THINK BELLE COULD EVER LOVE A FREAK LIKE YOU AND NOT ME?..."

A huge black shadow moved swiftly round the stone stairway that lead into a uncompleted wing as he yelled some more...

"WHY WOULD SHE TRADE PITTING SUCH A AWFUL CREATURE...

YOU COULDN'T JUST REMAIN AS THE WRONGFUL QUEEN OF THE RED FOREST...THE PEOPLE HATE THE VERY SOUND OF YOUR NAME...

THEY KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THEN A FOOL WHO DESERVED TO BE CURSED AND ONE WHOSE FAILURES WILL ECHO THROUGH OUT HISTORY!..."

From somewhere above a pitiful growling was heard as it answered the hunter...

" **I may have deserved to be cursed but Belle choose her heart for me and not you!..."**

"...LIES!" he cried out as he begin blindly firing his gun around the room, unnoticed she quickly and quietly grabbed her hood.

Jumping back into the shadows of the stairway, she put back her hood on her body. Changing from a huge wolf into the woman she was, her eyes glowing in the darkness as the storm gathered overhead. As rain fall down the open area of the unfinished tower, her white men's shirt still half torn still exposing her breast to the open air. Beautiful but menacing at the same time, her long black hair blow around as the wind pick up. Tall and full of righteous anger she sharpened her claws and grinned her teeth toward him hissing. Belle would never be this man's mate.

Her love for Belle was so great it become this raging storm now

But Gaston was ignoring it as he shot his gun toward the stairway "YOU REIGN ENDS NOW RUBY..."

Just as the Wolf Belle crashed through the door picking him up as if he were a doll, growling still more at him as he calmly said..

"Belle, is that really you?,

Your even more beautiful then before as this creature, there must be still apart of you that sees me as your true love!.

The one who knows that hitting back at the village was a mistake, that i would never hurt you for real...

Now put me down and we can talk about being my bride"

Belle's look turned from anger then pity as she gently dropped him, her big blue eyes confused by what he said. He understood her even this form, she could make him into being her mate...

As He near her though, he pull out a small silver knife as she come closer to him...

The knife was shot out from his hands by another gun looking he saw who fired it

* * *

" **The next shot goes between your eyes!** " Ruby said calmly as she held her flintlock, a personal gift from one Captain Hook

Even through out all the rain, the thunder and lighting reveled a truly romantic heroic figure as Ruby stood at the bottom of the staircase.

Her hood blowing wildly as well as her hair, her eyes glowing bright yellow, even the torn shirt reveling her breast was dangerously attractive. Her skeletal hand held the gun toward Gaston and she was laughing now at him...

 **"Gaston, i thought i told you to never show yourself in my kingdom ever again!"**

He looked at her equally calmly as he answered "So the Beast finally revels herself!, and your just the same as always Princess...a sickening little would be hero who makes nothing but bad decisions!.."

Turning now her head toward Belle she giggled a little " **So THIS is the man who stole her heart Belle? this is the great "suitor"?, let me guess he said he would always keep you sane while being in his arms...**

 **That everything will be alright as he take you to his "happily ever after?"..."**

Suddenly Belle realized Ruby was saying the very same things Gaston promised to give...her!?as Ruby smiled widely now

" **Don't you get it Belle, HE told me those things too just when the wolf first take over. He loved me i thought as i saw the handsomest man ever.**

 **He then decided that my kingdom would be more prettier then me as he turned everyone against me!.**

 **Gaston was saying all this crap behind my back as he slowly began trying to overthrow until i banished him from my sight!..."**

"...DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HER!" he said as he quickly shot a glass rose into Belle's green furred arm "Look what you made me do!"

As Gaston unleashed his saber to be suddenly blocked by Ruby's own sword to shield Belle from a killing blow,

her eyes glowing more brightly then ever

" **Your not laying a hand on her while i still drew breath"** as Belle cried out in shocked pain in her wolf form as the two of them clashed with there swords

"You always saw yourself as this sickening Charming fellow, making the rest of us look foolish and weak..." he spot out as there sabers slashed along the stone stairway

 **"I am _Charming_ and i am going to make you pay for everything you ever did to this whole kingdom...**

 **Let's see how it feels when someone begins to hunt you...Sir Gaston!"** Ruby smiled as she blocked a attack from his saber...

Meanwhile Belle' wolf form was changing back into being human again, yet there flashes of various images going through her head. Some of them featuring a blonde haired woman, the most stunning feature of her was the eyes, the deepest blue.

She also begin to hear a voice in her head as well, soft and young

 _I'll help you through this my dear..._

Belle was breathing hard as she suddenly questioned the voice "Who are you?", as it giggled playfully as it answered her

 _Why i am the next one to be the Fairest One of All..._

* * *

"You should have stayed as a dead queen!"

He slashed her near her left breast, just trying to ignore the small amount of pain she just slashed his shoulder.

" **And you shouldn't have betrayed me when you started to hunt my family like wild animals!"**

Ruby growled out as she fought up the seemingly never ending staircase. "They were in my way, besides who else would have believe the queen's family was in fact werewolves and that there grandmother was a witch!"

She take a offence to hearing her grandmother being insulted by him as she thirsted the saber toward his head.

Ducking out of the way, he grabbed a hold of a nearby red banner and swinging to the last set of stairs which ended in a drop toward a deep valley bellow.

"AM THE ONE WHO WILL MARRY BELLE!..."

He yelled out toward as he take from his shoe, a small silver blade and stabbed Ruby in center of her back.

Finally triumphant he held up the blade as he screamed toward her.

"BELLE IS MINE!"

Weakly holding her hand toward a open window, Ruby suddenly saw lighting flash near her as the stones around them give way.

Gaston yelled in screaming panic as he fall down deep into the valley and before Ruby could follow...

* * *

She was grabbed from the fall by the remaining will power of a half human half wolf Belle.

Her eyes were in tears as she leaped the injured Ruby toward the soft ground of the glass tree.

"Please Ruby just stay with me..." she said in desperation as Ruby smiled at her

" **Belle...you look more beautiful then ever before...**

 **I was never good at stuff like this including goodbyes!..."**

Belle looked up to see that Snow and her family as well as all the townspeople of Cocteau stood in the doorway, the shadowy servants were also gathered around there fallen ruler. None of them were moving as she spoke up to her friend.

"This is all my fault...I can't let this happen, i can't just give up on you again!"

Ruby faintly laughed as the pain take over her entire body " **Because i am nothing more then a beast, i'll die as one...to prove to you it isn't your fault at all"**

Suddenly groin softly as she take her last breath...

Belle don't know what to do as she suddenly stop moving, with endless tears in her eyes, she cried out in total desperation

"WE'RE NOT BEASTS, RUBY...nether of us, i wished i could have just tell you how much...

I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Just then the glass tree glowed brightly as Belle saw in the center of it a amazing sight...

From out of the tree, come forth a beautiful tall blonde haired woman in strange red coat leaning towards her

 _Love is not a weakest Belle..._

 _It can be a strength and it is one that Ruby will now see..._

Suddenly the tree broke itself into a thousand pieces and begin to dance around the fallen Big Bad Wolf as everyone watched in amazement.

Her skeletal hand was being transformed back into a regular one, the hood fall away from her as the black wolf become to change into being Queen Ruby again. Her cuts from the saber was being also healed as the whole room burst forth into a number of amazing colors and lights.

Each one hitting the shadows as they become full living people again.

The cabin in the woods also broken from the enchanted glass to become what it was before the curse.

Belle watched as Ruby fall back into her arms groin coming from her lips...

"What...why.." Ruby's voice was no longer a growl but an regular soft spoke voice from before her transform as Belle smiled happily

"Ruby!, your alive and not cursed!" she said as Ruby looked around all the people around her

Looking down at her hand, she found whole and alive again along with all the rest of her. Seeing Belle though she couldn't stop smiling and laughing joyfully as the crowd around them clapped.

"Will you be my wife!?" Ruby questioned toward her as Belle giggled still naked but no mining it one bit

"I thought you never asked!..."

As Ruby lifted her high into the air

* * *

They danced in the ballroom surrounded by the entire town of Cocteau as well as...

The wolf pack from OZ with Ruby's mother tearing up as Perditia danced close to Paige "We should have something like this once are wolf actives are over..."

Paige just laughed at her "Who said anything about stopping those wolf actives!"

Snow White in the mean time still don't know what to think of her friend's happiness as she carefully move her stomach around. Noticing this McKinley smiled at the young queen of all of the lands "...When is the baby due?"

Suddenly take off guard at a bit at the question toward Belle's mother "It's for another few weeks or so, how did you know?..."

"Am raised identical triplets, believe dear you have it easy...whose the father though and does he know?"

Snow smiled at Ruby as danced in the center of the room and McKinley was shocked by the look on her face...

"How the bloody hell have you told her and also the hell did happen?..."

Snow just smirked at the question "It was a moment of true love, but i can't ruin your daughter's happiness with her.

But really she doesn't honestly know, am not even the jealous type anyway besides am a fully opened mined woman!.."

McKinley still taken back by her statement "Am sure my girl will be...honored by that but have you at least thought of a name for the child?"

"I thought Emma would be a beautiful name for her...

It represents the meaning of true love i think"

As they danced to the waltz, Ruby and Belle were smiling at each other as the Queen told her new bride...

"Just because am free of the curse doesn't mean i can't be the same Big Bad Wolf!" as Belle laughed that she enjoyed the odd look she was giving her

"Well do you say the next full moon to found out how Big and Bad i can be..." she looked down as Ruby turn her around with the music

"...Did you have any idea what the glass roses told you?" as she heard a bit of bitter laughter now

"No, can't remember a thing about what they said or even what they wanted once they disappeared from sight. But do you know one thing..."

"What?" Belle questioned

"My grandmother is somewhere far away and i would love right now to see her face meeting you!..."

Ruby grinned widely as she kissed Belle's lovey lips...

To the crowds of various guests from across all kingdoms except Regina's of course all within the ballroom of the Red Castle. The nearby town was filled again with life as people lived with the wolves from the valley rock in peace. Just as Belle said they would

Meanwhile in the town squire of the newly build Cocteau, a whole statue was build honoring Queen Ruby and Belle

As Cruella grinned wickedly as she hold a single glass rose in her hand, smelling it she said seductively

"Thank you, Queen of the Red Forest for making such a lovey gift for the rest of the world!...

Come now Claude, we have a meeting to go for Queen Regina, she wishes to discuss a rather brilliant...idea she has for us wolves"

 _ **And They Lived Happily...**_

* * *

 _ **Melbourne, Australia...the curse**_

 _" DOCTOR!, she's waking up..." hearing the faint voice of the nurse overhead as the black haired woman quickly get up from her bed._

 _She felt like she couldn't have breath enough, as she panic with the nurse holding her down as the female doctor give her something to calm her. "I want Doctor Rikki and Cleo to met me here in one hour to discuss what the hell just happened!."_

 _She shouted as the woman's eyes moved around as both the nurse and the doctor talked rapidly..._

 _"Okay nurse tell me what happened here?" the doctor spoke firmly as the shadowy nurse was still shaking_

 _"I was reading to her Beauty and the Beast, it's one of her favorites...but then the usual nurse who arrives with the flowers. Thought it was abit stuffy in here so she wanted to see to the new moon that come out and..."_

 _"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" the black haired woman demanded just enough to stop the conversion_

 _"Hello Miss Nolan, am Doctor Syrena Sertori, now you been in a coma and right now we can't explain..."_

 _Suddenly the black haired woman nodded her head wildly as her head as lighter from the drugs "Nolan..my name's not "David Nolan?" reading the armband. As Doctor Sertori spoke up to the woman with a bit of comfort.._

 _"He was the hiker that found on the trail outside the city, we at first thought you were rape but the police found no trace of such. But you found naked and covered in dirt, we only give you that name just so the police could found your identity. But so far there's been no such luck!..."_

 _She was taking this in such confusion as she talked to Doctor Sertori again_

 _"You haven't answered me as where the hell i am!" as the nurse still in shadows answer her "Melbourne. your in Australia miss Nolan and you just been through a coma for about eight weeks.."_

 _"EIGHT WEEKS!?"_

 _She had no idea how to even think of that as she begin crying "Miss Nolan, i will be the first to say that i haven't the slightest idea how this happened._

 _But i hope you will help solve this for you and bring back your full life back again." The red haired doctor said calmly as the shadowy nurse was still comforting her_

 _"Nurse, i am putting you in charge here of her and am getting to check back within the hour..."_

 _"Of course Doctor Sertori, am still a bit of scared by..her eyes changing color and glowing in the dark like that..."_

 _"We and the others don't know what we saw but we can't scare this patient, be brave like your mother and sisters!..."_

 _"I'll do my best, Doctor!" the young nurse said still shaking in fear as she eyed the patient._

 _Finally as the doctor left, the black haired woman looked away from the nurse as she turned on the nearby light..._

 _The nurse seemed a bit shorter then her with brown hair with red streaking highlights, her eyes was the deepest blue. She kept her curvier figure that made the woman feel ugly by comparison. She had a thousand different dirty thoughts running through her head of a nurse she had never before in her life._

 _"What?"_

 _"I still can't believe am in Australia, i don't know how i even get here since the last place i remember is Storybrooke!..."_

 _The nurse suddenly seemed to noticed the name "Storybrooke as in the world famous resort town?"_

 _The black haired woman seemed curious that anyone would think that way "...Yes but the place is a dump when i was last there"_

 _The nurse nodded her head in curiosity at her but not in agreement "Okay then we're getting somewhere with you!..."_

 _As the woman begin to make a sickening motion toward her mouth "Please can you get me something to throw up in, am not feeling to talking right now..."_

 _The nurse quickly get up to found something in the cabinets of her hospital room, finally founding a small plastic bowl and handing it over to her_

 _"Thank you nurse...um what's your name?" the black haired woman asked as she put her head over the bowl..._

 _"Lacey...Lacey French..."_

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke: Beauty and all she is**_


	14. Beauty and all she is

_**Storybrooke: years later...Gran's B B Inn**_

"Ohhhh, Lacey please...more!" said the woman in the shadows which she heard suddenly a disappointed groin from under the sheets.

"It's Kathryn not "Lacey"!?, boy Ruby you sure as hell know how to ruin a moment here" answered a young woman's voice.

As Ruby turn on the nearby lights, to see the sudden look of embarrassment on the face of the short blonde haired woman, who was as naked as she was. As she spoke up it seemed it would be the same conversion again.

"Your still not over Ruby, this "Lacey" and it seemed the trauma of Australia never generally left you did it?" she asked kindly to Ruby's smirk..

"Listen Kat, i told before, we're not married or anything like that. But yes you're right Australia and basically her never left my mind...

You wouldn't there when i had this coma and no one was helping me with who i was but her.

Then i guess things become crap as it always for me from then on..." Ruby said without offending Kathryn as she walked seductively toward her, still quite understanding what the tall waitress had been through in alot of ways. As she smiled warmly...

"You're the one who wanted to go into this relationship with no "strings attached" and that includes not just the awesome sex.

But the fact that have this emotional invisible weight you seemed to think you need to carry. Ruby am not sure there's anyone in this town that could match your ideals including this "Lacey". How the hell do know she wouldn't just shot you down as so many girls to have with you?"

Ruby closed her eyes toward her as she answered "I get Kat, you should do the smart thing and run far away from me unless you want your heart break in two !"

Kathryn just give her a laugh as she nodded her head "..No Ruby, am not like those other girls who somehow frighten away because this noble baggage you 's not as if you're a beast in your previous life or something. Am here for you as just a...friend and nothing more"

Ruby hugged Kathryn tightly as she wandered one more thing

"You going to the big party that being held tonight?"

Kathryn just warmly smiled at her "Of course...i was thinking of going as Peter Pan by the way, any idea what type of fairy tale character you're dress as?"

Ruby already had the perfect character in mind as she smiled as well

"Am going to go tonight as Little Red Riding Hood"

* * *

"Welcome to the Red Castle Diner,

My name is Mandy and i'll be your server today" said the bald head African American teenage girl to the waiting customer as Ruby entered her usual work.

With a thick Aussie accent, the woman begin her order "Umm i was hoping to try the Grey Stuff.."

The locals were all a buzz with excitement when come to how the few big events were happening within the resort town

The best news being that a major motion picture would soon filming within Storybrooke, it had a rather interesting title to it as well being the first lesbian based Beauty and the Beast film for Hollywood...

" _Her Handsome Hero_ by the sisters Paige and Susan French...

Oh my god i love the novel and now that it's a movie, like how totally awesome is the whole town being the set for the fictional town of the story, Cocteau!. Can you imagine me Blu getting the part of the fairy that curses the Queen of the Red Forest into being the Big Bad Wolf?" asked a wild haired blonde biker chic to her friend also decked out in a leather jackets and sunglasses.

"Liv, you're not the only one in this town getting a role for the film..maybe, personally i see myself playing the wicked wolf lady Fox!..."

Ruby giggled as she heard the two talked about the film "I was hoping get the part of that Queen of the Red Forest!, so dark and brooding"

Blu and Liv laughed together at Ruby abit but she know they meant no harm with it "AHAHAHAHA am sorry Ruby but you're no Prince Charming really. Plus from i heard you're dreadfully afraid of everything the film wants like..."

"Fencing, i remember the cuts..."

"Or that awful little accident that you had when tried riding Mary's white horse!..."

"And the way you freaked out at the Werewolf themed Haunted House last Halloween in Boston!..."

Ruby couldn't agree more with the bikers,"I was just there for Mary Margret's sake plus...Doctor Whale ..once"

Liv buried her head now "I forget Whale dumped you cold!, yeah that wasn't nice of him but i thought you over that guy?"

She nodded her head "no" toward the both of them, "You know Blu that now means i get to take back the Dead Rising game you borrow from me" she smiled.

Blu was seemed quite sad by that statement "Just when i finished repairing my XBOX 360 too"

Just then through the door come out several girls in red blue cheerleading outfits

"GO STORYBROOKE WARRIORS!" they shouted to the clapping crowd and Ruby know them already..

"Hey there Ashley...

...Merida

...Ayce

...Judy

...um where's Rose and Ming?" she questioned as the team cheerleaders laughed at Ruby with Judy finally answering

"Remember "wolfie" you're hired them both this morning for there first job in like years it seems!..." as the sounds of braking plates rung through out the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Ayce asked to Ruby "Trick question actually...seeing that's Ming braking her 98th..."

Another sound of a plate was heard "...make that the 99th plate within my restaurant, just think that girl is actually is our fearless leader!"

"MING, WHAT THE HELL?" rung out a rather angrily female voice from within the kitchen area as Ruby buried her head in her hands" And that's Rose of course being her usual hot head self. Man, these two i thought them working together would solve there issues.."

Ashley laughed at that "Um Ruby, it's not your fault they can't along plus i don't know why they even date..."

Ruby smiled at her friend "Some days i feel like cutting off my own hand it seems!..."

Meanwhile Mandy had finished writing down the woman's order "Wow, i haven't heard of ordering deer meat with the grey stuff but okay.."

In the next booth though were two lay back men were talking quite intensely

"Yeah last night during the full moon, you know Leroy the foreman said he saw it again...

A big green furred "thing", maybe the same thing that supposedly scared the wits out of old lady Mel"

"I don't know Johnson, maybe it was a bear or something you know Mel is melodramatic anyways!" answered the other guy

"Yeah "whose afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" indeed, believe me Atencio there are no monsters running around Storybrooke!..."

Johnson had an odd look on his face "Well young lady, i was hoping with your help then we can capture this real Big Bad Wolf"

"In your dreams guys, see you at the party though..."

As the door rung to revel a tall bald headed woman in a modest business suit "The usual for the Madame Mayor herself"

"Sure thing Dodie, so i guess being my part time business partner for both the inn and the diner are..."

"Bloody terrible, Ruby aside from the great help Kat has been with the money, yet Regina doesn't see the point you're making here!"

Ruby groin at the very mention of Regina "She has try to shut me down, Dodie somehow you and Roger are the ones that keeping her from throwing me out of town!"

Dodie smiled at her friend "Just because am British doesn't mean am your sister or something really stupid like that. But yes Regina feels that this diner doesn't quite realize your dream or that of Gran, who ever that the hell that is..."

She responded quite honestly to her "I don't know who "Gran" is ether Dodie, but she wanted me to have both this diner and the inn but i feel like i known her all my life or at worse she just some rich old bat who just give a woman like me a second chance after coming out of a coma.."

Blu waved at another biker coming into the restaurant, a young beautiful red haired girl with a medical eye patch. As she sit at the booth Blu said calmly to her "Hey G, how's that pink eye infusion going?.."

Liv groin in annoyance "Nice way to hurt her feelings there Blu..."

* * *

Ruby from all the ever growing crowd of people within the diner, rested in a back booth, closing her eyes from all the chaos.

Ever since Australia she been a changed woman from before, she really don't know how or why she ended up in that coma. She wanted to know more about her life within the town of Storybrooke, Mane and even then it was proving more questions then answers.

She know she was a nudist and that she was also the sexy tall cheerleader of the Storybrooke Warriors of the local high school. The waitress/manger of the diner whose funds were at risk no thinks to Regina.

She had various friends from all over the town including a teen opera singer named Thomson and a grumpy clock maker named Worth. She don't seemed to know how long she had known those people but they were warming to her in a way that calm her inner "beast" what that was from being unleashed.

Ruby just felt something was...off about this but she don't dare think as to what or how

The town was always home and she realized she comfortable alone. Except for the mysterious "Gran" and the way this woman somehow know to give her the money needed to keep her dream alive but to Ruby she never know what that dream was.

Her friends were something else though

They were the most awesome people around and yet they do seemed stuck like her. They don't voice any reason for it but yet they made too mistakes in there own lives.

She couldn't just wish these problems with her own set on top of them. Being the most beautiful in the squid also meant she had the most problems as well.

Being at first bisexual, no man or woman for that matter could ever stand the sight of her.

Her biggest mistake for each date was the fact that she told them the most horrible thing of all...

She told them the truth about themselves and get a slap in the face for it!, she felt that maybe it was a side effect of the coma.

Yet maybe it was the same reason she told Kat about having "no strings attached" when they first met. She was the girl who for the first time in forever wasn't slapping her in the face or calling her a "jerk". Somehow maybe it was also the law school studies as well that helped.

But she know Kat wasn't a serious "girlfriend" just a friend with alot of amazing sex.

She felt like she was always a strange and funny girl within this town.

Ruby Lucas did wish would be grand to make someone understand that maybe more then they get planned...

* * *

"Deep in thought there i see..." a voice said toward her within the booth.

Looking up she saw a tattooed leather jacketed short woman smiling back at her. She had a spiky yellow Mohawk and a nose rung and pierced ears.

Suddenly she realized who it was...

"Lacey...um wow you changed alot since i last saw you in Melbourne all those years ago!"

Lacey just smiled at her widely as she put down her book "Hello again..." _David Nolan_ "...

Ruby's cheerleader friends plus Mandy were all dumbfounded and they do suddenly know who it was as Ashley spoke

"Is that the same Aussie girl who Ruby never shuts up about?"

Mandy just simply answered "Yes, she is and she's also the girl who broke her heart!..."

"She is hot"

"ASHLEY, i thought you were still dating that Thomas guy?" Mandy said annoyed

"Don't care she is still hot and i even feel like dating her"

Meanwhile

Ruby caught of what Lacey was reading

 **BEAUTY:RETELLING OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST by Robin McKinley**

"So still the bookworm?" she asked toward her as Lacey looked down

"Well am still trying to figure out your life since we..."

"It was a mistake on both our parts that we had to broke up. I was in a very hard place at the time and you had you're nursing career..."

Lacey don't offended by what Ruby was saying "Am actually go start to intern with Doctor Elsa Arendelle at Storybrooke Medical Center. I am moved away from nursing into being a skilled surgeon..."

"WOW am sure your family is happy for you then?"

"Yeah Ruby in case you haven't heard, my two sisters just finishing doing a best selling novel together that will be a movie soon. Which by the way all of us are co-producing

Of course am amazingly happy for them and my mother feels like i need to follow in there footsteps in being the next awesome writer!"

Ruby get the impression that Lacey had no idea how to do that "Your awesome to me even if the scars haven't quite healed. Me as you tell am major screw up even if i can't quite get what i get wrong"

She sounded bitter about it and the girl across from the table wasn't judging her. Lacey held out her hand to hold Ruby's, and it felt warm and comfortable.

"Listen am basically in between jobs as well since the internship isn't till July,

i heard that the head libertarian dead recently and i was hoping to actually get a job there. But if nothing comes from that then..."

Ruby's face lid up as what her former girlfriend was saying "Oh my god, YES, ummm i can start you up on the more easier hours and oh god i have the rest of the guys!"

Leaving the table quickly Ruby run toward the cheerleaders who were all pretty happy as Merida was the first to speak..

"Well aren't you the little hell fire there, missie. So how did go?"

"Oh my god, i felt this goooooood since Tate wanted to ask me out but so much better then that!"

Mandy was the only one not looking happy which surprised Ruby "What?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble boss but she is gone!..."

Looking quickly back to the booth, Mandy was right

* * *

Running out to the busy main street of Storybrooke

Ruby looked around for Lacey but that was pretty hard to do given the amount of tourists and locals walking it.

Stepping back disappointed she nearly step on something that caught her eye...

It was man made it seemed and yet beautiful in design, a solid glass shape object in the form of a rose. Having picked it up she begin to smile.

Maybe this a gift from Lacey to her.

On top of a nearby rooftop, a man with long black flowing hair and a green winter coat watched her. Just smiling widely

Things will soon go to plan

* * *

 _ **FAIRY TALE PARK, STORYBROOKE...the night of the fairy tale costume ball...6:00 pm**_

Everyone who was anyone of the town had invited the ultimate bash of color, music and...magic

The brand new theme park, first one within the state of Maine would be open to the general public the very next day. Till then the locals would be the ones to see and feel it as dressed up in mail ordered costumes given by an anonymous source.

Ruby had been the only one who still dressed in her red leather jacket and bonnet hat.

She arrived at the entrance to the park just in time to see a huge number of fire works greet her.

It was amazing this was what Mayor Regina had been planning for weeks it seemed. Some times she did come across as a "hero" to the local business such as turning the long abandoned pawn shop into a high profile restaurant. Ruby couldn't deny the mayor's handy work when it come to some things but she was not the one throwing the party here..

"YOU FINALLY COME!" out of the crowd dressed as Disney's Snow White was Mary Margret.

The town's former 6th grade school teacher turned number one pop star in America. She had still been shorter then Ruby though but they felt like they know each other since childhood. She was also one of the hand full of people who visited her in Australia after waking up. Ruby felt like she could tell Mary anything at any time when texting her during her gigs including tours. She don't feel with Mary the same angrily feelings she get when ever Regina was around.

"And you're not dressed as a fairy tale character!?" Mary rather surprised at Ruby

"Well somehow through sheer stupidity, my Red Riding Hood outfit get lost and so i come here as myself!"

Mary nodded her head wildly "Well then i have just the perfect replacement for that..."

* * *

 _ **Hours later in the backstage women's locker room area**_

"I WILL LOOK TERRIBLE!" Ruby shouted at Mary from within the room as she just laughed "Listen i can't find anything in women's in your size Rubs. Besides you always said you wanted to be Prince Charming!.."

Uncovering the curtain, Ruby stepped out in a blue men's uniform and her long hair tied into a bow. "Well?.."

Mary's jaw dropped, she was this good as she spoke up happily again "Oh i forget..you have to wear these!"

She pulled out from a old shoe box a pair of beautiful plastic see through dance shoes "I thought it would complete the outfit"

 _Ms Blanchard your on in five minutes_

"THANK YOU CLAUDE...um wish me luck and please Ruby believe me when i say you look beautiful!.."

Ruby had waved her friend goodbye and as she turned around...

To see Lacey in the most stunning yellow ball gown dress ever, it matched the yellow Mohawk on her head. She had taken to wearing these elegant white gloves

"You...look beautiful, Lacey"

Smiling she reply "And you look handsome Ruby...you know i think it wasn't going to go this party at first but then i saw what was left at my doorstep.

And i thought "why the hell not" and here am with you..."

The two women grabbed a hold of each other's arms as they want toward the center staging area of the massive park

* * *

"HELLO STORYBROOKE...

I am of course Mary Margret Blanchard, and i welcome you all to my ultimate fairy tale party within the newest most advance theme park in the world.

This is all to soon welcome another major star who will soon coming to our town...

the one, the only Emma Swan!"

Over the stage was a projection of a long haired blonde woman smiling in her red leather jacket, Ruby had all of her movies and yet she was tearing up for some reason. Lacey looked a bit confused by this as she talked "Do you know this woman?"

"...No i never seen her before in my entire life"

As Mary continued "She is playing the part of the Queen of the Red Forest whose to become a fearsome werewolf until the love another woman can break the spell.

The beauty who the Queen loves is a local favorite Lilly Audley. Am sure people will be excited to know she is really into this "monster hunter" role from the novel. And i am going to cameo in it but due to my contract i couldn't you what my part is sadly..."

"Oh we love Mary!" shouted a random towns person in costume

"Well thank you for that but now before we really get this party started, let my co host do the honors of telling you the rest of tonight's fun...

I am proud to welcome the handsome...the awesome...the guyliner...Rock Star Killan Jones!"

The spot light shined on a tall handsome man dressed in the red pirate outfit of Disney's Captain Hook as he swing on to the stage.

"Thank you Mary, and i hope people are ready for a series of duets between us set to Disney songs...Now what sing will be first?"

Jones suddenly saw Mary's face brought up "I have the perfect song...ARCHIE, the projection please..."

As clips of DISNEY'S BEAUTY AND THE BEAST played as Jones and Mary begin there duet...

* * *

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **True as it could be**_

 _ **Barely even friends**_

 _ **Then somebody bends**_

 _ **Unexpectedly**_

 ** _Small to say the least_**

 ** _Both a little scared_**

"Dance with me" Lacey said happily to Ruby as they take center of the outer area as the dancers around moved

 _ **Neither one prepared**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

"Let's stop this" Ruby looking into Lacey's eyes said as she twirled around Lacey as Lacey smiled "..Yes let's"

 _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _ **Ever as Before**_

 ** _Ever just as sure_**

 ** _As the sun will rise_**

An Asian teenage girl dressed up in an green army outfit seemed left out of the dance until meeting another teenage girl, this one dress in a purple dress and golden crown. "I know you.." she said simply to the smiling teenager as she questioned "How?". "...Once upon a dream"

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Tune as old as song**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_

 _ **Finding you can change**_

 _ **Learning you were wrong**_

 ** _Certain as the sun_**

 _ **Rising in the east**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

Ruby and Lacey were looking at each other as all the dancers stopped

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

There lips were closed to each other as Ruby gasped suddenly "I can't!..."

* * *

Running from the center area of the park and away from Lacey, she accidentally knock her one plastic shoe off

Mary witness this sadly as she can't just ignore but with everyone around her, she had too. "Well then how about the next number to Wish Upon A Star.."

Ruby run to the top a small dirt hill in the middle of the park, crying endlessly. She had majorly ruin her chance to reconnect with Lacey on any level. She still saw herself as a major screw up, the kind who make a fool in front of people. The kind who wouldn't make for a "happy ending"...

"Umm excuse me miss, am trying to found who this shoe belongs to!" Lacey shouted happily

It still don't stop Ruby from crying more as she grimly answered "Why did you come back Lacey?"

"I come back to for a career but that's never been a enough for you, hasn't it Ruby?.

You can't just walk out of my life just when we were feeling something here...

Something i would LOVE to have again, you left Melbourne because both of us were really feeling it!..."

"IT WASN'T JUST ABOUT YOU LACEY...IT WAS ME!. Every time i been with a woman it ends up as SHIT!"

Lacey don't believe that "I was different though for you Ruby. When you had gotten out of that coma you thought this town and everyone in it forget you..

Turns out the whole entire town was waiting for you to get better including Mary.

You couldn't just think i was some unsympathetic bitch because what happened, it had NOTHING to do with your coma.

I don't know why or when you thought to become this way...again"

Lacey's speech had made Ruby turned toward her "You know afterwards, i felt like locking my heart against people like you.

Because each and every time i found someone to share it, they ending up leaving me or they have no time for what the hell they do to me..."

Lacey closed her eyes "...And they make you feel like you want to rip out your heart and then crush it into little pieces that way you wouldn't get hurt."

Ruby had a surprised look through all the tears "How did you know that?" as Lacey come up close to her

"Because you said something like that to me in Melbourne, when we were dating. I try my hardest not to think of what this relationship is with you.

You can't make the reason being that...

We're poison together, that everything GOOD or NOBLE about you is a lie because that means i build myself up for nothing. Your like this dark and brooding animal underneath the pretty face but no one wants to see that because it would make people scared of you.."

There faces met closer again as she went on as Ruby give a curious look "Aren't afraid...of what i maybe underneath?"

Lacey smirked " Am not afraid of nothing, you want me to walk out of this relationship.

Then fine, i'll leave and i promise to never return to break that locked heart of yours ever again...just say the word"

She begin to walk away from Ruby as she wiped her tears, she was as red as her namesake. "Lacey...wait"

Lacey turned to see Ruby with a big stupid grin on her face "What"

Ruby giggled now as she answered "You know your really rather cute when you rant"

As she take the short woman into her arms and kissed passionately on the lips, they were working things quite well.

A short mile away overlooking the entire town, a single glass rose was growing brightly as the full moon shined romantic over the famous resort town

Just then the neon sign that said

 **WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE**

blow a fuse in the R and E as it now read

 **WELCOME TO STORYBOOK**

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **ONCE:DRAGON SLEEP**_


End file.
